Talk About BLIND Date
by xLiNex
Summary: Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all gets nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes,trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine![CHAPTER 18 IS UP!]
1. FireBird and DragonIce

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all gets nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, may go up. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

**A/N: I just thought that it would be fun to write a Draco/Hermione fic so here it is! Please Read And Review! I suck at spelling and such but I hope you'll understand what I mean anyway. **

Enjoy!

  
  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................**

_-Chapter 1: FireBird and DragonIce- _

  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other students at Hogwarts was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for dinner to begin. Earlier that day at lunch Professor Dumbledore had told them that he had something important to say. 

"I wonder what Dumbledore wanted to tell us." Ron said 

"Yeah, maybe You-Know-Who is back!" Harry said, worried

  
"Harry, I'm sure it's-" Hermione started but she was cut off by Harry. 

  
"Oh my god! What if Voldemort comes here to Hogwarts and-"Harry exclaimed, his voice full of panic. 

"Harry." Ron said 

  
But Harry didn't listen, he just kept babbling about Voldemort.

"What if-"Harry started again. 

"HARRY!!!"Hermione and Ron yelled

  
Harry jumped slightly at his two friends' sudden outburst. 

"Oh, sorry guys!" Harry said apologetic

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He walked over to the Head Table and said something, he then turned to the students. 

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore said

  
The Hall went completely silent and looked at their headmaster curiously. 

"I and Igor Karkafoff, the headmaster of Durmstrang have decided to start a project." Professor Dumbledore informed them. 

Everyone in the Hall begun to whisper with their eyes wide in curiosity. 

"The idea with this project is that you students will get to know each other and get new friends." Professor Dumbledore stated with that famous twinkle in his wise eyes. 

When he noticed the students confused faces he smiled to himself. 

"You all know what a Pen Pal is, right?" He asked in a calm voice. 

Most students nodded while others just shook their heads. 

"Good, but instead of sending letters in the Muggle way we're going to do it by Owl. You can not tell your Owl Pal who you are or your name. You will all choose your own nickname and that's the only name you can use. Your Pal can either be a Durmstrang student or a Hogwarts student but you're not allowed to tell which school you're in to your Pal. We have already decided who your Pal will be so there's no arguing. When you have finished eating you will all go to your dorms and in there you will find a letter. The letter will explain what you are suppose to do. Now dig in!" Dumbledore finished out of breath. 

The Hall begun to cheer and whispers could be heard all over the Hall. 

"Wicked! Maybe I will meet some hot girl!" Ron exclaimed excited. 

Harry grinned but said nothing, Hermione however rolled her eyes and threw her arm in the air. 

"Honestly, Ron!" She exclaimed hopelessly. 

"What? It's not my fault. After all, I AM a guy!" Ron said, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever." Hermione muttered and begun to eat. 

  
**[*After Dinner*]**

  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Common Room and said their goodnights. 

Ron and Harry went to the Boy's Dorm while Hermione climbed up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm and stopped in front of the door. 

_Okay, this is it. I hope my Pal is nice. _

She opened the door and saw her roommates Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sitting on a bed, giggling like mad and holding an envelope. 

Hermione hurried to her bed and closed the curtains, she looked at her bed and as she had thought; there was an envelope there. 

She sat down on her bed and took up the envelope, on the front side it stood, 

_Miss Hermione A. Granger _

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened the envelope with shaky hands. 

  
_Miss Hermione A. Granger,  
  
As you have been informed, you are not allowed to tell your name, so instead you will have a nickname.   
  
All you have to do is to choose a nickname that you want to use, you can not change it so make sure that you choose the right name.  
  
Now, write the nickname you have chosen on this paper-_

Hermione thought about what nickname she would choose. 

  
  
_Hmm, it has to be simple but interesting. _

  
She looked around the dorm and her eyes fell on her Potion book, on the front side there was a bird with flaming red feathers. 

  
"FireBird." Hermione whispered to herself. 

  
She grinned as she took a quill and wrote _FireBird_ on the paper with red ink. 

The letters sank into the paper and green letters came up, which formed the word _DragonIce_. 

She looked at the paper again and saw new words form on it. 

  
_Your nickname is FireBird. DragonIce is your Pal. You will send letters to each other by owl and you can tell her/him anything besides things that can tell who you are. DragonIce will be the one to sends the first letter. _

_Good Luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang_

_DragonIce__?__ I wonder who it is. I can't wait until she/he sends me the first letter!_

And with that thought Hermione fell into a deep sleep. 

**[*Draco Malfoy P.o.V*] **

Draco ran up the stairs to his Dorm.   
He ran inside his dorm and slammed the door loudly after him.   
  
Grabb and Goyle had chased him to the Common Room, Draco didn't know what they wanted to say but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be something important. 

Draco looked around the room and saw that it was empty.

_Yes! Finally some peace! _

He walked to his bed and saw the envelope, he took it up and looked at it for a while. 

On the front side it stood, 

_Mister Draco E. Malfoy_

Draco snorted at the idea of Owl Pals.   
  
_Owl Pals. What a stupid idea!_

He read the letter.

_Nickname?__ For god's sake! I'm a Slytherin not a stupid little Gryffindor! But I have to have a nickname..Lets see, something cool but simple. DragonIce! That's perfect!_

He wrote the name on the paper with green ink and watched as the ink sank into the paper, new words begun to form on the paper. 

_DragonIce__ is your nickname.  
  
You will have to wait until your Pal as decided his/her nickname.   
  
Please hold! _

  
  
  
"Stupid letter! Can't it just tell me who it is and get over with it?" Draco muttered angrily to himself. 

  
The next thing he knew there was a new word on the paper. 

It stood FireBird with red letters. 

_FireBird__?__ Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

Suddenly new words formed on the paper again, 

_FireBird__ is your Pal. You will send letters to each other by owl and you can tell her/him anything besides things that can tell who you are. You will be the one who sends the first letter. _

_Good Luck! _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus__ Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts   
  
Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang _

  
_I will send the letter tomorrow; I'm way too tired now. _

Draco thought and after a while he was in a deep sleep. 

  
**[~*~]**

Like it? I really hope so! 

Please R/R!

I will post chapter 2 when I get 3 reviews!

Thanx for reading!

Until Next Time....

*Love Ya All*

/LiNe 


	2. Dreams and Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty.

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all gets nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, may go up. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: I just thought that it would be fun to write a Draco/Hermione fic so here it is! Please Read And Review! I suck at spelling and such but I hope you'll understand what I mean anyway. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! You rock! **

  
  


  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................**

****

_-Chapter 2: Dreams and Letters-_

**_[*Dream*] _**

****

_Hermione was standing on an ice floe in the middle of the ocean. _

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head, she tried to reach it with her hand but she didn't see a hand, instead there was a wing with flaming red feathers. _

_Hermione completely forgot the pain in her head and looked down where her feet used to be, instead she had duckfeet. _

_The pain in her head got even sharper and Hermione cried out in pain. She slowly brought her wing to her head, when the wing touched her head the sharp pain went over to the wing._

_She looked at her wing and saw that it was on fire, she sat down on the ice floe and slowly she put her wing in the ice cold water. When her wing was under the water there was a green smoke that came from her wing._

_  
"FireBird!!" a familiar voice shouted_

  
_Hermione looked around to see who or what it was. All she could see was the purple sky, the deep blue water and big iceberg._   
_  
"FireBird!!" The voice shouted again_

  
_Hermione looked around again and that's when she was a big, green dragon with big gray eyes and a big tale with silver thorns on. It was pretty short for a dragon, maybe around 6'2. She took a closer look at it and noticed that there were hanging icicles out of the dragon's nostril. The dragon was also standing on a ice floe, it was trying to come closer to her but the ice floe kept floating apart. _

_  
"Jump!" The dragon yelled to Hermione._

_"No! I don't trust you!" Hermione yelled back, she was trying not to fall off the ice floe_

_"Come on! You know me. It's me, DragonIce!" The dragon yelled_

_Hermione still didn't know who he was._

_"No! I will not jump!" Hermione yelled_

_"Fine!__ Don't blame me when you've drown!" The dragon yelled_

  
_Hermione looked at him for a second she then jumped over to the ice floe the dragon was standing on. The dragon gave her a bear hug (or should I say dragon hug?) when she landed on the ice floe. Suddenly the blue water turned dark black, the ice floe begun to spin._

**_[*End Of Dream*]_**

  
Hermione sat up in her bed, she was sweaty and she was breathing heavy.  
  
She scanned the room and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sleeping peacefully in their beds, Hermione sighed relieved. 

  
_It was just a nightmare, calm down! _

Hermione laid her head on the pillow again, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

  
-THUD-

  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She didn't dare to raise her head. 

_What the hell was that?? Don't move, Hermione. Maybe the dream was real and it's the dragon! Maybe he's going to kill me! _

When she had lain still in about 3 minutes she raised her head a little, just to see if someone was there. The room looked just like it always did, nothing different.

_Maybe I just imagined it all. _

She slowly tipped over to the mirror, just to be sure that she wasn't a bird.  
  
When she passed Parvati's bed, Hermione fell over something. Hermione fell flat on her face, she looked up to see what she had fallen on. There on the floor was Parvati Patil, snoring and sucking on her thumb.   
  
Hermione gave out a small laugh.  
  
_Where's a camera when you need it!?_   
  
The laughing girl stood up and quietly walked over to the mirror  
  
In the mirror she saw a sleepy 16 year old girl with curly chestnut-brown hair and big cinnamon eyes.  
  
_Yep, everything is normal._   
  
Hermione looked over to her digital alarmclock, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.  
  
_Better get some sleep, I have Potion first thing in the morning!_   
  
She got back to her bed and tried to sleep again but she couldn't. All she could think about was that strange dream.   
  
"Why did that dragon call me FireBird?" She asked herself  
  
After a while Hermione had drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
Draco woke up with a groan when the sunlight hit his face.  
  
_Why in the hell do the sun always have to shine so damn early!?_   
  
He walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed.   
  
Draco walked to the Great Hall and sat down on his usual seat at the end of the Slytherin table.   
  
He begun to slurp down his soup.   
  
"Drakie!" A familiar voice cried   
  
He knew exactly who that voice belonged to.   
  
Draco groaned and turned around.   
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed  
  
Pansy looked at him hurt and sobbed.  
  
Draco rolled his gray eyes at her.   
  
"Did you want anything?" Draco asked irritated  
  
Pansy grinned and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do! I wanted to ask you a question." Pansy said  
  
"What question?"Draco asked bored with a sigh  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Pansy asked  
  
"I'm busy." Draco answered nonchalantly   
  
"Oh, with what?" Pansy asked  
  
"None of your damn business!" Draco said irritated  
  
He quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco could hear Pansy calling his name but he just ignored it.  
  
He glanced at his watch, it was 7.30 am  
  
_Great! Class doesn't start before 8.15. What can I do until then? _  
  
He walked to the Slytherin Common Room and said the password to the Knight ('Serpiente de Nido').  
  
Draco climbed up the stairs to the Boy's Dorm and walked in, he laid down on his bed.  
  
_What to do? Hmm ,maybe I can read._   
  
Draco took the book _Advanced Potions _from his bedside table.  
  
When he opened the book a letter fell out. Draco picked it up, it was the letter from yesterday.  
He then remembered that he was supposed to write the first letter.  
  
_Oh, I will write it now, just to get over with it!_   
  
But deep inside, Draco was actually exited with the whole Owl-Pal thing. He had never had a REAL friend so this was his chance to get one.  
  
He took out a paper and a quill from his drawer.  
  
_What should I write? I can't tell her my name or anything that can tell who I am. I will just have to tell her my interests and stuff like that!_   
  
He began to write down some sentences.  
  
After about 15 minutes he dropped his quill and read through the letter,  
  
_Dear FireBird,  
  
I'm a 16 year old guy.  
  
I like to work out, play quidditch and to draw.  
  
My favorite color is green and my favorite food is pasta.  
  
I know It's not much but I don't know what more to tell you so if there's something you want to know, just ask me.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
DragonIce  
_  
  
  
He looked at the checked the letter one more time before he sent it with his owl Cometa.  
  
Draco watched as Cometa flew away.  
  
_I can at least give this whole Owl-Pal thing a try._   
  
Draco looked at his watch and saw that he had Potion in 10 minutes, he quickly got up from his bed and begun to run to Potion.  
  
**[*Hermione Granger*]**  
  
Hermione woke up by some strange picking sound.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw a big black owl picking on her window.  
  
Hermione threw off her cover and quickly stood up.  
  
_Cold, cold, cold, cold!! _Hermione thought as she tipped over to the window and let the owl in.  
  
The owl hooted and Hermione smiled.   
She took the letter from the owl and read it.  
  
_So this is my Owl-Pal!_   
  
She took out a quill and a paper from her drawer (sounds familiar?) and begun to write,  
  
  
_Dear DragonIce,  
  
I'm 16 years old too, but I'm a girl.  
  
I like to read, hang out with my friends and to run.  
  
My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is chocolate and butterbeer.  
  
I don't know what more to say so ask me if you want to know anything.  
  
What did you do today?   
  
What's your owl's name?  
  
Sorry if I'm snooping but I just want to get to know you better.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
FireBird_  
  
  
  
Hermione reread the letter and then she gave it to the black owl. She looked at her watch and saw that she had 7 minutes until class started.  
  
Hermione quickly got dressed and begun to run to Potion.  
  
She ran as fast as she could until she hit something hard and fell to the ground.  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
Draco ran right into something hard, but he managed to keep his balance.  
  
He looked down to see what it was that had hit him, what he saw shocked him.  
  
It was Hermione Granger.   
  
"Great! Now I need to take a shower again. Can't you just keep your mudblood hands off me?" Draco said with a smirk  
  
Hermione stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" She hissed  
  
"Temper, Granger" Draco said  
  
Hermione just snorted and opened the door to the classroom.  
  
She came in first, close followed by Draco.  
  
"Aah, you have decided to join us! How kind of you." Snape said  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor and Draco smirked, he knew he wouldn't get detention.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor!" He said  
  
Hermione wanted to protest but she knew better.  
  
Draco just smirked and sat down.  
  
Hermione glared at him one last time before she went to her seat.   
  
"Today we're going to work on the Verdad Bebida. Open your Potion book at page 112, there you will find the ingredient to the potion. It's a very difficult potion so we'll be working in pair. Just because I'm so generous, you will get to choose your own partners." Snape said  
  
Hermione had snorted at the I'm-So-Generous part.  
  
Snape glared at her and walked over to her seat.  
  
"Just because that comment you will be working with Mr. Malfoy" Snape said  
  
Hermione banged her head in the desk and sighed.  
  
"Why couldn't I just have shut up for once!?" Hermione muttered to herself  
  
She didn't notice that Draco had sat down next to her.  
  
"I ask myself that everyday!" He said and smirked  
  
Hermione turned her head and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She hissed  
  
"Hello?? We're working together, thanks to you!" Malfoy said irritated.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her potion book at page 112.  
  
_This will definitely be the longest class in my life!_


	3. Thoughts and More Letters

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
**AN:** Thanx to all of my reviewers! You are the best! Love you all.   
Anyways, enjoy chapter 3! 

  
  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****.........**

...............................

**[*In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
Hermione turned her head and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She hissed  
  
"Hello?? We're working together, thanks to YOU!" Malfoy said irritaded  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her potion book at page 112.  
  
_This will definitely be the longest class in my life!_

  
  
_-Chapter 3: Thoughts and More Letters-_

**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
Granger glared at me and sat down on her seat, Potter and Weasley wasn't there so she sat alone.  
  
Snape begun to talk but I didn't pay attention until I heard him say me name, I looked up and saw him standing in front of me.  
  
"I'm sorry that you will have to pay for Miss Grangers mistakes but I'm sure it will work out just fine anyway." Snape said  
  
I looked at him confused.  
  
_What is he talking about?_  
  
"You and Miss Granger better start with your potion, it's only 20 minutes left of the class."Snape said  
  
I'm working with Mudblood Granger!? Wonder what father would say about that. I better start working, my father would kill me if my grades went even lower.  
  
I walked over to Granger and sat down next to her.  
  
She was sitting with her head in her arms.  
  
"Why couldn't I just have shut up for once!?" I heard her mutter  
  
I knew that she was talking to herself but I couldn't resist to tease her a little.  
  
"I ask myself that everyday!" I said with my famous smirk  
  
Granger turned her head and glared at me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She hissed at me  
  
_Can__ you get more stupid?? SHE was the reason to this._  
  
"Hello?? We're working together, thanks to YOU!" I said irritated  
  
She just rolled her eyes and opened her potion book.   
  
I really should have paid attention to Snape, I couldn't ask Granger what we were suppose to do, She would probably get all bossy.   
  
Granger interrupted my thoughts, She was calling my name and waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
I looked up at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What??" I asked irritated  
  
Granger rolled her eyes and muttered,  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
I glared my coldest glare at her.   
  
Granger just ignored me and begun to gather together the ingredients.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked sarcastically.   
  
Granger however didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in my voice so she sighed and said,  
  
"Well, while you were gone I mixed the ingredients, so it's nothing left to do. It stands in the book that the potion is suppose to brew in about 5-6 days so next lesson we will drink it." Granger said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
_How could she have done all that wile I was thinking??I was gone in maybe 10 minutes._  
  
"Oh, Okay." I said and shrugged  
  
This was the easiest lesson I have ever had, Granger did all the work.  
  
The bell rang and everyone started to get up.  
  
"STOP!" Snape yelled.   
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"You will go when I tell you to." He said calmly  
  
The students sat down on their seats again.  
  
"You are dismissed." Snape said   
  
**[*After Dinner*]**  
  
_AAAG!I__ hate that stupid McGonnagall!_   
  
**[*Flashback*]  
**  
_I was on my way out of the Great Hall when someone bumped into me,  
  
I looked up and saw Weasley laying on the floor.  
  
"Watch it Weasel!" I said  
  
He was just about to snap back at me when someone said,  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley! What's going on here?"_  
  
_I and Weasley turned around and saw McGonnagall standing in front of us with a stern look on her face.   
  
This is the perfect opportunity to get that Gryffindor-Muggle lover in trouble.   
  
"Weasley walked right into me, on PURPOSE!" I said  
  
I could see Weasley's face turn deep red.  
  
"I did NOT! You were the one who ran into ME!" He said  
  
"No I didn't-" I started but I was cut off by McGonnagall  
  
"Stop it! 20 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor." She said sternly.   
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
"20 POINTS?? FOR WHAT??" I yelled  
  
McGonnagall sighed and calmly said,  
  
"I heard what you said to Mr. Weasley."  
  
Weasley smirked and walked away.  
  
_**[*End Of Flashback*]  
  
[*Normal P.O.V*]**  
  
Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room and sat down on the couch by the fire.  
  
He scanned the room, It was empty the room was quite.  
  
Once again he got lost in his thoughts.  
  
_Stupid McGonnagall took 20 frickin' points from Slytherin!  
  
I can't believe her, she's always protecting those Gryffindors._   
  
_Like Snape dose with Slytherin?_ a voice in his head said  
  
"Snape? He doesn't do that!" Draco said to himself  
  
"I don't do what?" a voice behind him said  
  
The boy on the couch turned hi head and became face to face with the headmaster of Slytherin- Severus Snape.  
  
The professor was standing in the portrait hole with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said fast, maybe a little to fast.  
  
Snape looked at him suspiciously before he sighed and held a letter in front of Draco's face.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Snape but took the letter anyway.  
  
"It's from your father." Professor said simply and walked away.   
  
The now confused teenager saw as Snape walked away and sat down on the couch again.  
  
_Wonder what father wants._  
  
_Well, there's only one way to find out!_ the voice in his head said  
  
_Will you PLEASE SHUT UP!_ Draco screamed in his head  
  
_Aren't__ we touchy!_ his mind argued  
  
Draco sighed and muttered,  
  
"I'm going mental."  
  
He opened the letter and read,  
  
  
  
_Draco__,_

_Under the Christmas Holiday you will get your Dark Mark.  
This is not an option, it's an order so there is nothing you can do about it.  
The Dark Lord is expecting a lot from you so don't let him down.  
I hope you're working hard and that the mudblood isn't getting you in trouble._

_Be good,_

_Lucius_  
  
  
  
Draco threw the letter in the fire.  
  
_He thinks that I'm going to be a Death Eater? HELL NO! I'm not going to waste my life on being apart of that shit. But once father has decided something, there is nothing that can change his mind.  
  
Times like these I really wish that I had friends. Wait a sec, I have that Owl-Pal. But maybe he/she wouldn't understand. I can at least try, he/she doesn't know it's me anyway._   
  
He looked at his watch and noticed that it was over 10 o'clock.  
  
_I wonder if that FireBird has answered my letter._   
  
He climbed up the stairs to the Boy's Dorm and closed the door. All the boys were sleeping in their beds. Draco walked quietly over to his bed beside Blaise Zambini and closed the curtains.  
  
When he turned around he saw Cometa sitting on his bed with a letter tied to her leg. Draco smiled and untied the letter. Cometa hooted and nibbled on his finger. He laid down the letter on his bed and grinned.  
  
"You want a treat?" He asked.   
  
The black owl hooted again and sat down on his shoulder. The blond boy took out a bag with treats from his drawer and gave one to Cometa.   
  
He took up the letter that FireBird had sent from his bed and read it.  
  
_A girl?__ Can you really be friend with a girl? They only want your money and giggling is like their favorite hobby! All girls are the same. But she dose seem a little different. I mean, How many girls like to run? The only time they run is between shops. But I guess I will just have to live with the fact that she's a girl, it shouldn't matter anyway. Either she's my friend or she isn't._   
  
Draco took out a quill and a paper and begun to write,  
  
_Dear FireBird,  
  
What I did today? The usual: I woke up, dressed, ate, had class, ate, another class, ate again , got a letter from my father and a letter from you and soon I will be sleeping.  
  
My owl's name? It's Cometa. You like her? I got her last Christmas from my mother.  
  
No, you're not snooping. I want to get to know you better too.  
  
Can I trust you? Because I have a really big secret that's breaking me down and I just need someone to talk to. I know it sounds pathetic but I don't have any real friends and right now you're probably the closest friend I've got.  
  
Please reply fast.  
  
Your friend,  
  
DragonIce_  
  
Draco felt satisfied the letter and sent it with Cometa.  
  
_I_ _hope this Owl-Pal thing works out good. I don't know why but it feels like we're already friends and I don't even know her at all._


	4. Clumsy Friends and Even More Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I hope you'll enjoy chapter 4!  
Here's the angels who reviewed:   
  
Miakuluchi : Thanx! *lol* I hope that too.  
  
Magicalferret : Thanx! It will get better, this is just the beginning.  
  
PassionPolice237 : *lol* Yeah *lol*  
  
Cleyah : Don't worry, the pleasure is all mine *lol* Thanx again.  
  
AnGeLwInGz : Thanx! Woops, My mistake. Sorry.  
  
Ellie : *lol* Thanx! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, all the way;D  
  
Mionie Weasley : Thanx! I am too, they're really cute together. Mexico? Cool..  
  
Girl-named-Belle : *lol* I am, don't worry. *lol*  
  
Fuaef : Thanx!  
  
Dkg : He, He..you will just have to see. Yeah, poor Draco! Here it is, chapter 4!  
  
Jedi Goddess : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Doneril : Thanx! Yeah, I know my spelling sucks.  
  
delila-malfoy : Thanx! Yeah, I know, sorry about that. I'm really glad you like it!  
  
*Angelics* : Thanx! I'm sooo glad you like it. Hope you like chapter 4.  
  
Befuzzled : Thanx! I'm updating as fast as I can.  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : Thanx! *lol* Yeah, he has some interesting thoughts about girls.*lol*  
  
Thank you guys sooooo much!! ****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

  
  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................**

**[*In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
Draco felt satisfied with the letter and sent it with Cometa.  
  
_I hope this Owl-Pal thing works out good. I don't know why but it feels like we're already friends and I don't even know her at all._   
  
  
_-Chapter 4: Clumsy Friends and Even More Letters- _  
  
**[*Hermione Granger P.O.V*]**  
  
I can't believe it! Ron and Harry are in the Hospital Wing.  
  
**[*Flashback*]**  
  
_I had just eaten up my dinner and was on my way out of the Great Hall when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Minerva McGonnagall standing two feet away. She walked over to me and laid her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger." She said.   
  
"Yes, what is it?" I asked  
  
"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley are in the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonnagall said  
  
"What? How did they end up there? Can I visit then?" I asked worried  
  
"Come with me to the Hospital Wing and I will explain there." Professor McGonnagall said.  
_  
_What have those boys done this time? They really are hopeless._   
  
_I followed Professor McGonnagall through the halls until we finally reached the door to the Hospital Wing._  
  
**[*Nobody's P.O.*]**  
  
The professor pushed the door open and walked, closed followed by Hermione. When they stepped inside Hermione saw her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley lying in the two beds near the window.  
  
Harry's face was green with silver spots and his nose was ten times bigger then it used to be. He had bandage wrapped around his head and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. In the bed next to him was Ron lying. He had silver hair with green stripes in it and his ears were so small that they looked just like two peanuts sticking out of his head. There was a rope hanging just above the end of his bed. In the rope was his bandaged leg hanging.   
  
If it wasn't happening to Hermione's best friends she would be on the floor, laughing her head off by now. However, that wasn't the case so she ran up to Harry and Ron's beds. She first gave Harry a big hug and then she did the same with Ron.  
  
"How are you feeling? Who did this to you guys? When? How? Why?" Hermione begun  
  
"Miss Granger. They are asleep." Professor McGonnagall cut her off  
  
Hermione looked at her professor confused at first, she then looked over to Ron's bed and noticed that his eyes were closed. She looked over to Harry and saw that his eyes were too.  
  
"Oh." She said  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked  
  
Professor McGonnagall sighed and said,  
  
"According to Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, Mikael Flint (AN: he's Marcus Flint's little brother.) attacked them when they were on their way to dinner but you know how those boys are, always exaggerating."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
_That's why they weren't at dinner. But why wasn't they in Potion this morning? I have a feeling that they're up to something. But what? It could be something with Voldemort but I really don't think so, they'd tell me. Maybe it's just some harmless prank. Oh, here we go again, I really AM worrying too much!_   
  
"When do you thing they will be out of here?" She asked Professor McGonnagall  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that question, You will just have to ask Madam Pomfrey. But I think that they will be fine tomorrow, they just need to rest a bit." The professor said  
  
Hermione nodded sadly and begun to walk away but her left leg didn't move, that's when she realized that her leg had dosed off. Hermione looked up at her confused professor.  
  
"What's wrong Miss Granger?" She asked  
  
"Um. Could you please give me that chair?" Hermione asked and pointed to the chair that was standing on the other side of Harry's bed.  
  
Minerva looked at her suspicious before she shock her head and said,  
  
"As you wish."  
  
She took out her wand and muttered,  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
The chair begun to fly over to Hermione, it landed softly on the floor in front of her feet.  
  
Hermione sat down on the chair and begun to violently shake her leg.  
  
The Professor was taken aback from her student's action. She rushed over to the now very violent student and laid her hands on Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she continued to shake her leg.  
  
After several minutes of shaking(from Hermione's side) The professor still hadn't getting Hermione's attention. When Professor McGonnagall was just about to give up and accept the fact that her favorite student had gone mad, Hermione finally stopped shaking her leg and stood up. She stood up so quickly that the chair fell on the floor.  
  
"There! Now my leg is fine." She said and walked over to the door.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione said and left the very confused professor alone.  
  
Minerva McGonnagall shook her head and muttered,  
  
"Young people these days."  
  
**[*End of Flashback*]**  
  
Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady ('Ignorante Amor') and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. The Common Room was filled with people so she decided to go straight to her dorm instead of reading in the Common Room like she use to do.  
  
Hermione climbed up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm and opened the door. When she entered she was greeted by Lavender and Parvati. They begun to ask her millions of questions but Hermione couldn't hear what they said because they were talking at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Stop! One at the time." Hermione said  
  
Lavender sighed and said,  
  
"Where's Ron and Harry? We heard that Mikael Flint did something to them but we don't know what. Do you know?"  
  
Hermione rolled her cinnamon eyes and sighed,  
  
" 1. They're in the Hospital Wing. 2. No, I don't, They were sleeping when I came there. Why do you wonder?" She said  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other before they both said,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The two girls then begun to giggle and walked out of the dorm.  
  
Hermione shook her head and threw her body on her bed.  
  
"Giggling is ABSOLUTELY their biggest talent." She muttered to herself  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt someone nibble her in the earlobe. She shot up from her bed like a rocket. She looked around the room for an explanation until her eyes fell on the familiar black owl that was sitting on her bed.  
  
Hermione smiled at the owl and walked over to it.  
  
"You've got something for me?" She asked.   
  
The owl hooted and stuck out her leg, which the letter was tied to. Hermione untied the letter and read it.  
  
She took out a quill and paper and begun to write,   
  
_Dear DragonIce,  
  
Okay. Yes, I really like your owl, she's beautiful too.  
  
Great!   
  
Of course you can trust me, we're friends!  
  
I want to talk to someone too so maybe we can talk to each other, that is if you want to.  
  
Can I trust you too?_  
_  
I don't have so many friends too, not that I can trust anyway, except my two best friends but they have been kind of busy the past 3 weeks.  
  
Anyway, I hope you're fine.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
FireBird_  
  
  
Hermione re-read the letter several times before she sent it with Cometa. She watched the black owl fly away until she couldn't see her anymore.  
  
_In some strange way I feel like I'm going to really like this guy. I really would like to meet him someday._   
  
"Good Night, my dear DragonIce." She whispered before she went to bed.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Like it?  
  
Hope you did.  
  
I know it's kinda short but I didn't have so long time to write it.  
  
Please R/R! I will post chapter 5 when I get 10 more reviews.  
  
Have you ever wondered what would happen if Draco and Hermione would meet? The answer may be in next chapter so don't miss it.  
  
Thanx again to all you who review! I love you guys!  
  
Thanx For Reading.....  
  
Until Next Time......  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe 


	5. One Hell of a Surprise, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: Thanx to:  
  
PassionPolice237 : Okay, I will try to think of that and I'm working on the chapter part. Thanx for your advice anyway.  
  
keroppi_gurl_4ever : Thanx, I'm glad you like it. Don't worry I will update more chapters.  
  
Life, Love Sanity : *lol* I'm glad that you liked that part.  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : Thanx! I think it's going to be pretty interesting in the future. Yeah I know, I'm working on it.  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : *lol* Yeah I know, I have a lot of reviews. I'm sorry that you lost a lot of your readers but I think it's going to be alright anyway, don't worry.  
  
Quiggles : Thanx! I'm happy to hear that you like it.  
  
PsYcHoJo : *lol* yeah it's pretty cute, isn't it?  
  
fergiaj : Thanx! I hope you like chapter 5.  
  
Girl-named-Belle : *lol* Take it easy woman. *lol*  
  
MysticalRing : Thanx for your advice and your help, I really appreciate it.  
  
hobbit shortness : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. Hermione hasn't really opened up yet but she will.  
  
Cleyah : Thanx! I promise that I will read and review as fast as you post chapter 2, you're story is really good.  
  
*Angelics* : *lol* don't worry I will write more chapters.  
  
Doneril : Thanx! yeah, I will tell you later. I know, I think it's really irritating when the character's acting completely different. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Devin Jamie Pickrell : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. yeah, I know, I hate him too.  
  
Thank you guys! You guys are really GREAT! I hope you like chapter 5.**

  
  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................**

**[*In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
Hermione re-read the letter several times before she sent it with Cometa. She watched the black owl fly away until she couldn't see her anymore.  
  
_In some strange way I feel like I'm going to really like this guy. I really would like to meet him someday._   
  
"Good Night, my dear DragonIce." She whispered before she went to bed.  
  
  
_-Chapter 5: One Hell of a Surprise, part 1-_  
  
Draco woke up by his owl Cometa, she was picking on his nose.  
He knew that it was she because she always does something like that when she's trying to wake him up.  
  
The sleepy boy cursed his owl under his breath before he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his alarmclock, it was 8 AM.

_Oh, Shit! I have Care of Magical Creatures in 30 minutes!_

  
Draco took a really quick shower, got dressed and was on his way out of the Boy's Dorm when he heard someone hoot.  
The very stressed blond boy turned around and was his dear owl sitting on his drawer.  
  
"Cometa, I don't have time for this. I have to hurry to class! I can play with you after that." He said  
  
The owl hooted again but this time it was louder and stuck out her leg. Now Draco saw why she didn't want him to go, she had a letter tied to her leg.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cometa. I didn't know you had a letter for me."  
  
He said and walked over to her, he untied the letter and read,  
  
  
_Dear DragonIce,  
  
Yes, I really like her, she's beautiful too.  
It's great that you want to now me better too!  
Of course you can trust me, we're friends!  
  
I want to talk to someone too so maybe we can talk to each other, that is if you want to.   
  
Can I trust you too?  
  
I don't have so many friends too, not that I can trust anyway, except my two best friends but they have been kind of busy the past 3 weeks.  
_  
_Anyway, I hope you're fine.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
FireBird_  
  
His eyes fell on the words _Your Friend_.  
  
_Are we really friends now? She said that we were._   
  
Draco smiled to himself as he thought this.   
  
He looked at his alarmclock again and saw that it was 15 minutes until he had class.  
  
_If I skip breakfast I can write the letter write now._  
  
And with that thought Draco begun to write,   
  
  
_Dear FireBird,  
  
I'm glad that I can trust you and yes, you can trust me too.  
  
My dad wants me to be just like him, a Death Eater._  
_He said that I was going to get my Dark Mark over the holidays but I really don't want to.  
There's nothing I can do, I have no choice at all._

_I don't want anybody to control my life, besides me.  
I don't know what to do, what do you think?  
  
Anyway, How was your day?  
  
Your Friend,  
  
DragonIce_  
  
  
Draco tied the letter to his owl's leg and begun to run to class.  
  
**[*3 WEEKS LATER, Still Draco Malfoy's P.O.V*]**  
  
Draco walked down the halls, he was on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
He entered the Common Room and saw Geggory Goyle, Vincent Crabb and Blaise Zambini sitting on the couch, whispering about something.  
  
Draco walked over to them and sat down on the armchair across from them.  
  
"So, What are you guys up to?" He asked  
  
Crabb, Goyle and Blaise looked up at him. When Crabb and Goyle saw him they jumped from their seats and embraced Draco in the worlds biggest hug.  
  
"DRACO!" They shouted in chorus.   
  
The now half-dead boy tried for his life to get away from the two squeezing boys.  
  
"AAGG, get off me for heaven's sake!" He screamed  
  
Crabb and Goyle finally let go of Draco and sat down on the couch next to Blaise again.  
  
Draco snorted angry and fixed his now very messed hair and straightened his robe. 

"I asked them what they were doing and they attack me like Voldemort just had set fire on their butts! I was practically choking and that's all because I was trying to be NICE! Haven't I always said that kindness always gets dangerous consequence!? Yeah, it was ME who said that and do I ever get credit for my wisdom? NOOO! Life is SO unfair." He muttered to himself.  
  
The three other boys on the couch was staring at Draco.  
  
"WHAT!!??" He snapped at them.   
  
Blaise, Goyle and Crabb quickly shock their heads and muttered in chorus,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Every Slytherin knew that you didn't mess with a Malfoy unpunished, Especially not THIS Malfoy. So Draco Malfoy really was the Slytherin King, but that of course didn't mean that he was happy. He didn't have any friends, the only one he could trust was his mother and now he also could trust his Owl Pal FireBird.  
  
They had sent letters to each other for the past three weeks and they were now becoming pretty close. He and FireBird used to send about 1 short letter per day but the letters had gained and they were now sending 2-3 long letters per day.

The day after Draco had sent the letter that said what his father was, a Death Eater he felt like he could tell her everything. In the letters the two Owl-Pal's use to switch opinion with each other or just write about what they had done under the day. Actually, When he thinks about it, they can just write about a duck or something but still get a really nice and long letter back, like if they knew exactly what the other person needed to hear.   
  
The only problem with this was that Draco was...  
  
Draco was....  
  
Okay, Draco was in love with his Owl Pal FireBird!  
  
No that was wrong, it's more like he's MADLY in love with her.  
  
He needed to see her. Even if it meant that they would break the Owl Pal Rules. Next week the whole Owl Pal thing would be over, if you didn't want to keep contact with your Owl Pal that is. Draco knew that he was going or keep in touch with his new found friend AND love.  
  
Anyway, Back To The Common Room :  
  
Draco just shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Night." He said as he climbed up the stairs to the Boy's Dorm  
  
Goyle and Blaise was playing chess and Crabb was watching them.  
  
"Night."  
  
"G'Night"  
  
"Good Night Draco."  
  
They all said and continue with the game.  
  
Draco entered the Boy's Dorm and laid down on his bed, he got lost in his thoughts,  
  
_I'm really hopeless, I can't believe that I'm in love with my Owl Pal, I mean, I haven't even meet her! She probably doesn't feels the same way anyway. I want to see her soooo much but I can't- wait a sec, isn't it Hogsmeade weekend this week? Yeah, that's right it is. The leaflet is on the notice board down there in the Common Room. I can ask her if we could meet at The Three Broomsticks or something! __That's__ brilliant!_

He thought before he jumped up from his bed and ran to his drawer and took out a quill and a paper and wrote,   
  
  
_Dear FireBird,  
  
I really want to meet you. Could you please meet me at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday? You can choose the time, it doesn't matter to me. Maybe we can get a butterbeer or two (I know you love that drink so you will probably drink a lot more than that.) and do our Christmas shopping together, that is if you want to. So what do you say?  
  
I hope your friends are fine now and have come out from the hospital.  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
Love,  
  
DragonIce  
_  
  
Draco felt satisfied with the letter and gave it to Cometa who flied away through the night. The boy stood there in the middle of the room, thinking.  
  
_I hope she wants to meet me in Hogsmeade, but if she's from Durmstrang she may not be free from school. Next week the Christmas Holidays will begin so if she can't meet me this weekend then we can't meet until after the holidays. Oh No! I've been to busy with all the letters that I almost forgot that I'm getting my Dark Mark next week. Why did my father have to be a Death Eather AND a control freak? Those two really aren't a good combination, trust me I know. I don't want to go home for the Christmas Holidays, the only reason why I am going home is because I miss my mother. I still can't believe why she ever married that heartless bastard to father. No, I shouldn't think about this right now, it's 7 days until I have to meet him anyway.   
_  
And with that thought he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**[* Hermione Granger P.O.V*]**  
  
Hermione walked inside the Hogwarts castle. She had been watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team practice.  
_  
Ron really is a great keeper and Harry in awesome on the broom. That new 5th year girl Amuliey Walker is actually pretty good as a chaser too. Gryffindor will definitely win the cup this year, we have a great team._

Hermione didn't have time to finish her thoughts because suddenly she was standing in front of the Fat Lady, who was asking for the password.  
  
_Whoops, I most have got lost in my thoughts again._   
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked again  
  
Hermione stared at the Fat Lady, she didn't remember the password. When The Fat Lady was really bored and Hermione herself had stood there, swearing and looked through her brain for about 10 minutes she remembered what it was,

"Sorprendente Encuentros!" She exclaimed proudly  
  
The Portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through. She saw that nobody was in the Common Room so she happily bounced up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm.  
  
In the Girl's Dorm it was empty too so Hermione walked over to her drawer and took out her favorite _book Hogwart: A History_ and her walkman. She went down to the Common Room again and laid down on the couch in front of the fire. The girl was laying on her stomach and her legs was wagging in the air as she begun to read the book and listened to Amy Studt on her walkman.  
  
Soon she begun to sing with the song,

  
_So you think you've got it all worked out  
  
You got your hotpants on  
  
You got your arse right out, you  
  
Think you're something but you ain't special  
  
And me and my drop-dress, we wont do it all  
  
Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
  
Kept a stick in the gears and I never got it right  
  
What's the use?  
  
What's the point?  
  
You've got the wrong girl, oh  
  
Keep what you don't want  
  
Doing down there  
  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
  
Waste your own time  
  
I don't care  
  
Anything you can do, I can do better  
  
All you girls  
  
You look as if you hate me  
  
What I'm I doing still here, well  
  
You're superficial  
  
I'm a misfit  
  
But baby, that's okay  
  
All you girls  
  
When you look into the mirror  
  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
  
You're superficial  
  
I'm a misfit  
  
You're superficial  
  
I'm a misfit  
  
(Ah)  
  
But that's okay  
  
So you got your little groupies nad gangs  
  
You got your VIP  
  
Your member- only things  
  
Yourhappy-clappys and your VC crew  
  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you  
  
And I don't wanna be in that game  
  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
  
What's the use?  
  
What's the point?  
  
You've got the wrong girl_  
  
Just as she was about to start on the 2nd chorus someone or something bite her in her toe. Hermione jumped a little and her eyes went wide with fear.  
  
_What if it's a snake?? I HATE snakes! Hold on, wouldn't I've been dead then?_   
  
When she finally dared to look down on her foot she saw the big, beautiful black owl Cometa sitting on her calf.  
  
The girl's eyes immediately softened and she shook her head.  
  
"You scared me half to death." She said  
  
Cometa hooted, if Hermione didn't know better she would have thought that the owl actually apologized.  
  
"Hello girl! Do you have a letter with you?" Hermione asked excited.   
  
The owl hooted again and stuck out her leg. Hermione took the letter and read it.  
  
"YES! I'm going to meet him!" She squeezed with delight  
  
Hermione took a quill and a paper and begun to write,  
  
  
  
_Dear DragonIce,  
  
Of course I will meet you! Meet me 11.30 at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday. Can't wait to see you!  
  
With Love,  
  
FireBird_  
  
  
Hermione sent the letter with Cometa and laid down on the couch again.  
  
"I can't believe I'm falling in love with my Owl Pal!" She said to herself.   
  
T.B.C......  
  
[~*~]  
  
Sooo, what do you think?  
  
I hope you liked it and Thanx Again to all you great, great people who reviewed.  
  
Please R/R! I will post chapter 6 when I get 15 more reviews.  
  
Next chapter will be 'The Meeting' chapter. I didn't think it would suit with the meeting in this chapter.  
  
Thanx For Reading!  
  
Until Next Time.....  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
  
**[~*~]**


	6. One Hell of a Surprise, part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: Thanx to :  
  
Girl-named-Belle : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. *lol* yeah, VERY subtle *lol*  
  
whatareyoulookingat? : Thanx! I'm really glad you like it. Is that a good thing or a bad?  
  
tomfeltonluver : Thanx! I'm honored that you reviewed my story then.  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : *lol* I'm glad you liked that. Thanx!  
  
Kekelina : Thanx! Well, you will just have to see, won't you? *lol*  
  
Ellie : Thanx! I'm truly glad that you liked it and thank you so much for your e-mail, that was really sweet of you!  
  
shiggity-shiggity : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. *lol* Don't hurt yourself *lol* I will try to do that in next chapter, okay?  
  
GameOfLove : Thanx! I'm honored that I'm one of your faves!  
  
****Life, Love Sanity**** : Thanx! Yeah, he has.  
  
*Angelics* : Thanx! Okay, I'm really thick so I didn't get what you meant. Sorry, maybe you can try again. Anyway, thank you for TRYING to get some sense into my thick head.  
  
some person who likes HP fanfics : Thanx! Don't worry, I am too.  
  
Jedi Goddess : Thanx! Yeah, I bet you can't.  
  
crazy : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
AlienSmile13 : Thanx! I'm really glad you like it.  
  
CindyLea : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. You will just have to see. He, He  
  
(^-^) : Um, okay. Thanx anyway for reviewing my story.  
  
HarryAndGinny : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
angelbreaker : Thanx! I'm glad you like it. *lol* okay. Are you sugarhigh or something? Just kidding. *lol*  
  
dragonflame : Okay, calm down. *lol*  
  
tina : You will see. *lol*  
  
i o u a name : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
fergiaj : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Miakuluchi : Thanx! I'm glad you liked chapter 5, hope you will like chapter 6 just as much...or more.   
  
Bob the Invincible Elf : Thanx! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Angel125 : Thanx! I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Doneril : I'm glad you like it.  
  
Thank you guys sooo much! You're my angels! Love You All Sooo Much!**

**  
****...................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................**

_-Chapter 6: One Hell of a Surprise, part 2-_

**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
**[*Saturday*]**  
  
Draco woke up by his alarmclock. He had set it on 9 o'clock last night so he would have time to get ready before the meeting with his dear Owl Pal, FireBird.  
  
The sleepy boy slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Draco stumbled over to the washbowl and splashed his face with the cold water. As the water touched his warm skin he shivered. He took a towel and begun to dry his face. 

When he dried his face his eyes fell on the mirror above the washbowl. Draco jumped as he was a blond boy with gray eyes, he had bags under his eyes and he looked very sleepy. When Draco realized that it was himself in the mirror he calmed down and took a long hot shower.  
  
As Draco came out with a towel around his waist the clock was 10 o'clock. He walked over to his bed and took out the bag under it, Draco begun to rummage around in his bag until he finally found what he was looking for- a tube with hair gel.  
  
"Got ya!" He exclaimed proudly.   
  
The boy walked over to the big full-length mirror beside his drawer. First of all he took out his wand from the drawer and then he muttered,  
  
"Accio Clothes!"  
  
And the clothes that he had laid down on the chair beside the door yesterday came flying through the air towards Draco. With another flick of his wand he was dressed in the black baggy pants, a plain white T-shirt and his Adidas shoes.  
  
He picked up the gel tube and squeezed out a little gel in his left hand, he rubbed his hand together before he begun to spike his hair. 

When he was satisfied with his hair he looked at his reflection in the mirror he had to admit that he looked really good , and I mean REALLY good. He glanced at his alarmclock and saw that it already was 11 o'clock.  
  
"Oops, Gotta go!" He said to himself and walked out of the Boy's Dorm.  
  
**[*Hermione Granger P.O.V*]**  
  
**[*Dream*]**  
  
Hermione was sitting in The Three Brooksticks waiting for her boyfriend to come. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a blue T-shirt with the text _Take It Or Leave It...Hey! Were Ya All Goin'?_ on it with black letters and her hair was in a messy bun on her head.   
  
The girl was sipping her butterbeer when a boy with short green spiked hair, a pair of gray pants and a khaki colored t-skirt. He walked over to Hermione and sat down on the chair across from her. He had a pair of dark sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Hi Honey!" He said to Hermione  
  
"Hello there love!" She said and kissed him on the cheek  
  
The Mystery Guy stood up and reached out his hand.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked  
  
Hermione also stood up and smiled.  
  
"We shall!" She said as she took his hand.   
  
The couple walked down the street in Hogsmeade until they reached Roberto's Restaurant.  
  
When they entered the restaurant a middle-aged man in a black suit and had a little white towel on his arm.  
  
"Can I take your coat, Miss?" He asked Hermione  
  
"Yes, Thank you." She answered and gave him her coat  
  
The Mystery Guy lead her inside to a big dinner hall with four small tables. On each table it was a vase with a red rose in and two chairs standing across from each other. There were two big blue windows with doves on. In the middle of the room was an around 30 years old playing on a huge white piano. He was dressed in a white suit with a yellow rose sticking out of his pocket. The walls were bloody red and a big fireplace were placed between the two windows.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
"Hungry?" The Mystery Guy asked Hermione as he took her hand and led her to the table in the corner  
  
He pulled out the chair for her and sat down across from her. Hermione giggled (which was very rare) at the gentleman she had to boyfriend.  
  
When her boyfriend sat down a waitress came up to then. It was a very good- looking young man, his dark brown hair reached just above his shoulders and he had light- green eyes and long eyelashes. On his black shirt was a nameplate with the name _Paulo_ printed with red curly letters and he had a white apron on his red tight pants.  
  
"Hi, I'm Paulo! I'm going to be your personal waitress this lovely evening. Here are the menu, when you are ready to order, say my name and what you want to order and I will be here in 1 minute." He said and gave them the menu and walked away  
  
"This is beautiful! I can't believe you did all this, You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl can ever have." Hermione said and gave her boyfriend, The Mystery Guy a sweet kiss  
  
"Anything for you honey." He said and gave her the menu  
  
Hermione smiled at him and read the menu.  
  
"I think I will take roast beef and fried potatoes. How about you?" Her boyfriend asked  
  
"Hmm. I will order a chicken salad. What should we drink?" Hermione said  
  
He sighed and bite his lip, it looked as if he was thinking.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we just ask that waitress what he can recommend?" He said after several minutes of thinking.   
  
"Sure! Let's order now." Hermione said.   
  
"Okay, how did you do? I don't really remember." The Mystery Guy asked  
  
Hermione shook her head but she couldn't keep herself from smiling at her hopeless boyfriend.  
  
"Say Paulo and what we want to order, Silly!" Hermione said and grinned.   
  
Her boyfriend just grinned and said,  
  
"Paulo, beef and fried potatoes and a chicken salad."  
  
Short after his last word the man named Paulo appeared out of nowhere with two plates in his hands.  
  
"Your food is served. You haven't order something to drink, what would you like to drink?" He asked as he put down the plates in the table  
  
"We don't know, Can you recommend something?" Hermione asked  
  
Suddenly a kind smile appeared on the waitress normally straight face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Wine maybe?" He said  
  
The Mystery Guy looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows at her, Hermione srugged and gave a small nod in his direction.  
  
The Mystery Guy knew what she had meant, that he could decide.  
  
"Sure!" He said to the waitress  
  
"May I suggest Capri Cenaro 1973 ?" The waitress asked  
  
The Mystery Guy looked at Hermione again and saw that she was smiling at him.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" He said  
  
Two beautiful wineglass appeared in front of them and the waitress was now holding a green bottle with something red in it.  
  
"Your red wine." The waitress said as he poured the wine in the glasses.   
  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione said and smiled  
  
"I'm just doing my job, Miss. Have a lovely evening." He said politely before he walked away again  
  
"Lets dig in!" The Mystery Guy exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Hermione laughed at the guy in front of her, he acted just like a 5 year old boy in a candy store.  
  
When they had finished their meals the plates disappeared, the lights turned off and one big candle appeared on the table, just between Hermione and her boyfriend's faces.  
  
"Thank you so much for all this, it's all amazing!" Hermione said  
  
"No prob." He said and grinned.   
  
"Close your eyes, honey." The Mystery Guy said and grinned at her  
  
"Okay, but don't you try anything funny!" Hermione said and looked at him suspicious but she was still grinning.   
  
"Yes, Mam." Her boyfriend said and grinned too.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say!" Hermione said and closed her eyes  
  
Hermione's boyfriend took out a box from his pocket and laid it beside his girlfriend's glass.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Sweetie." He said  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him confused.  
  
"I can't see anything different, What did you do?" She asked.   
  
"Look beside your glass" He said as a sweet smile spread in his face  
  
Hermione looked at him suspicious before she looked at her glass and noticed that it was a blue velvet bow beside it.  
  
She looked back at her boyfriend confused again.  
  
"Open it" He said simply  
  
Hermione opened the blue velvet box and gasped.  
  
Inside was a silver ring with a white diamond rose on it.  
  
The now teary-eyes girl looked back at The Mystery Guy, who was smiling at her.  
  
"It's amazing!" She whispered  
  
"Look at it closer." He said  
  
Hermione did as she was told and saw that the words _Ferret Boy & Hermione Granger Together Forever_ was engraved in the ring.  
  
"Ferret Boy??" Hermione whispered confused  
  
"Yes, Honey?" The voice that belonged to her boyfriend said  
  
Hermione looked at what she expected would be her boyfriend but instead there was a white FERRET sitting there.  
  
"What the hell is this????" Hermione yelled  
  
Everyone around her begun to yell,  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
Including the ferret.  
  
Hermione panicked and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
[*End Of Dream*]  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Lavender was screaming as she shook Hermione's body  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lavender.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked sleepy  
  
"Trying to wake you! It's 9.30 AM and your alarmclock rang 9.00 but you didn't wake up so I've been trying to wake you in 30 FRICKIN' MINUTES!" Lavender said angry  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Thanks for waking me." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.  
  
"How much did you saw that the clock was?" She said unsure  
  
"It's 9.30, Why?" Lavender asked  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione yelled and begun to run around the room  
  
Lavender looked confused at her roommate as she begun to throw clothes around her.  
  
"Hermione?" She asked calmly.   
  
No respond.  
  
"Hermione?" She asked again, but louder.   
  
Still no respond.  
  
"HERMIONE??" Lavender yelled as loud as she could  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped and looked at Lavender.  
  
"Need any help?" Lavender asked.   
  
"PLEASE!" Hermione said desperate.   
  
"Okay, who are you dressing up for?" Lavender asked as she begun to look through Hermione's clothes.   
  
"Date." Hermione said.  
  
Her roommate dropped the clothes she had been holding.  
  
"What? Who?" She yelled.   
  
"Long story now help me, okay?" Hermione said  
  
**[*20 Minutes Later*]**  
  
Lavender had done a really good job with Hermione.  
  
She was wearing a leather mini-skirt, a deep-blue tube top with a white cloud on, in the cloud is stood _KEEP DREAMING!_ with green letters, a pair of red sandals with a pink flower on. She didn't have much make-up at all, just black mascara and pink lipgloss. Her usually bushy brown hair was now sleek, brown hair with blond highlights in.  
  
"What do you think?" Lavender asked. 

  
"I love it! You're the best!" Hermione said as she hugged her roommate  
  
"Now GO! You don't want to be late!" Lavender said as she pushed the girl out of the Girl's Dorm.   
  
**[* In Hogsmeade*]**  
  
Draco entered The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table and waited for his Owl Pal to come.  
  
Suddenly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life entered The Three Broomsticks. The girl looked around, she seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
_Maybe she's my Owl Pal! Better find out._   
  
The girl was standing with her back to him when he walked over.  
  
"You're FireBird?" He asked, faking a deep man's voice  
  
"Yeah!" The girl said and turned around  
  
That's when he was when he saw who it was,  
  
"GRANGER!!??"  
  
"MALFOY!!??"  
  
They both screamed at the same time.  
  
**[~*~]  
**  
He, He. I know, cliffhanger.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6.  
Thanx again to all you amazing people whom reviewed.  
  
Please R/R!  
  
I will post chapter 7 when I get 10 more reviews.  
  
Thanx For Reading!  
  
Until Next Time....  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
**  
[~*~]**


	7. The Meeting With My Love, Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You're the best! Anyways, enjoy chapter 7 and..have fun. **

**…………………………………*****Talk About BLIND Date*****……………**

****

**……………………**

_-Chapter 7: The Meeting with My Love, Prologue-_

"What the hell are you doing here??" Hermione almost screamed.   
  
Draco however wasn't listening, he was thinking.  
  
"This is not happening. Please tell me this is just a VERY sick dream!" Draco whispered to himself.   
  
He walked over to the chair he had been sitting on before and sat down. Hermione stood there still to shocked to move.  
  
Draco Malfoy is my Owl Pal DragonIce. DRACO MALFOY!!?? Oh my god! This means that I am in love with the most selfish, spoiled brat on earth! I, Hermione Granger am in love with DRACO MALFOY, the Slytherin scum! But if he really is DragonIce then he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. Maybe he isn't really such a big jerk that everyone thinks. Nah, he's Draco Malfoy for heavens sake!   
  
She looked around The Three Broomsticks, everyone was talking and laughing with their friends except one person, Draco Malfoy. He was sitting with his head in his hands alone in a corner. That's when Hermione realized that she would never look at him in the same way, this guy wasn't the Slytherin scum Draco Malfoy anymore. No, he was now her dear Owl Pal DragonIce. But she couldn't stand to look at him right now, I mean, it's not like everyday your newfound friend (and love) turns out to be your worst enemy.  
  
Hermione took one last glance at Draco before she walked out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
As she walked down the streets in Hogsmeade her thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning, The Dream. 

_That was one sick dream I had last night. Ferretboy? Why was the ring engraved Hermione Granger and Ferretboy Forever? and then he suddenly became a ferret. Why? I don't know a ferret. Oh my god! Ferretboy is Malfoy! He turned into a ferret in 4th year. Why didn't I think of that before? Damn. Draco looked really great with green hair in the dream. What did I just say? Did I just say that he looked handsome? Did I call him by his first name? No, not Draco. Malfoy, just Malfoy!_   
  
"Hermione!" Someone yelled behind her  
  
Hermione turned around and saw her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter standing a few feet away. She rushed up to them and threw her arms around their necks. Harry and Ron just grinned at her and hugged back. When they finally let go of each other Hermione begun to ask them so many questions that Harry and Ron thought that their best friend was going to faint because she was running out of oxygen.  
  
"Calm down Hermione, We won't run away. Just take a deep breath and talk slowly so we can hear you." Ron said as he put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and smiled grateful at them.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey finally let you out of the Hospital Wing?" She asked the boys  
  
The two boys looked at eachother nervouse.  
  
"Uhhh. Well, not exactly." Harry said unsure  
  
Hermione looked at them confused.  
  
"Then how did you get out? Was it Dumbledor who let you out?" She asked.   
  
Both boys looked down on the ground.  
  
"No, it wasn't him either." Ron said nearly in a whisper  
  
Hermione looked once again at her best friends confused, then it hit her, They had sneaked out without Madam Pomfrey or any other teacher knowing.  
  
"You ran away!? I can't believe you guys! You know better." She said with her hand on her hips.   
  
Neither of the boys said something, they just looked down on the ground in shame.  
  
"We missed you." Harry said in a small voice as he lifted his head and did a puppydog face.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry for a while before her face broke into a soft smile.  
  
"That is so sweet of you guys." She said and hugged Harry  
  
He hugged her too, but behind her back he saw Ron stare at him with amazement. Harry grinned proudly at him and mouthed "My charm saved our butts AGAIN!" .  
  
Hermione broke apart from Harry and hugged Ron too.  
  
"I have missed you guys too." She said as she broke apart from Ron  
  
The two boys grinned and said in chorus,  
  
"We know you love us."  
  
The three friends laughed as they walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
**[*At Dinner In The Great Hall*]**  
  
All Hogwarts students were waiting for the food to appear on the tables. And as usually, Harry and Ron was talking about quidditch and Hermione was reading a book.  
  
"There is no way that The Kretches will be the winning team, The Flamentes are sooo much better. Curtan Twiggs father was the best keeper in history!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, his FATHER was the best keeper in history but that doesn't mean that HE is just as good. Niel Spruell is definitely the better keep of them. He will take The Flamentes to the final." Harry said as-a-matter-of-factly  
  
Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, riiiiight!" He said  
  
"You know I'm right." Harry argued back.   
  
Suddenly the food appeared on the table so lets just say that Ron forgot all about quidditch. Hermione, who sat on the left side of Harry watched as Ron begun to wolf down his food, he put all the food in his mouth at the same time so half of the food was IN his mouth and the other half was outside his mouth.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at their best friend in disgust.  
  
"You are disgusting Ron." Hermione said  
  
Ron stopped eating and looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Hey! I'm just hungry!" He said, trying to defend himself  
  
"Whatever." Hermione muttered and begun to eat her food  
  
"Attention, Please." Professor McGonnagall said as she gently tapped the goblet in front of her with her knife  
  
The Hall went quiet as Professor Dumbledor stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know, the Christmas Holiday is coming up. You students have all had your Owl Pals for about 4 weeks now. From now on you can choose if you want to keep your Owl Pal or if you want to stop writing letters to it. 

I and Igor Karkaroff have decided to take this project to the next level so under the holidays you and your Owl Pal will live together in either yours or your Owl Pal's house. We have already decided with house you will go to. You and Your Owl Pal will stay with each other under the whole Christmas Holidays, no exceptions. 

This isn't a choice, you have to do this. When you have finished eating you will go straight to your dorm, where you will find all your belongs packed and a letter that says where you will stay and how to get there. I wish you all the best. Now continue your meal." He said.   
  
The whole hall was full with whispering students. However, one special student was groaning and banging her head in the table.  
_  
Oh My God! I'm going to spend my Christmas __Holiday__ with DRACO MALFOY! What if he's coming to my house? He hates muggles, there is no way that he could survive one single day in the Muggle World. What if I'm living in his house? Then I will have to meet his father and that would be a disaster. I mean, I'm a mudblood for god's sake! He and his Death Eater friends will kill me before I can say ´Merlin'. _

_How will I get away from this? Oh Yeah, That's right, I don't have a choice, I HAVE to do this. But I can't believe that Dumbledor is making me spend the Christmas __Holiday__ with my worst enemy. But I WAS in love with DragonIce and since Malfoy turned out to be DragonIce, that means that he doesn't want to be a Death Eater, that's a big relive. _

_DragonIce__ or Maybe I should say Draco from now on, made it sound as if his mother was really nice. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. And besides, The Malfoy's are really rich so their house is probably big and luxury._   
  
She hadn't noticed that Ron was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said loudly and begun to shake her shoulders  
  
"What!?" Hermione said as she woke up from her trance  
  
"Welcome back to reality!" Ron muttered and begun to eat again  
  
Hermione was just about to snap back at him when Harry interrupted her,  
  
"Sooo, do you know who your Owl Pal is?" He said desperate to keep his friends from fighting  
  
_Should__ I tell them? No, I can't, they will kill Malfoy if they knew that I'm going to spend my holiday with him. Not because I care or anything..._  
  
"Um.Errr.No, I don't know who he is." Hermione said nervous and begun to pick in her food.   
  
"But you know it's a guy?" Harry asked  
  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
_I have to change the subject, I don't like where this is going._   
  
"How about you guys? Do you know anything about your Owl Pals?" She asked  
  
Ron and Harry's faces light up.  
  
"Yeah, my Owl Pal has long blond hair and blue eyes and she's only two month older than me." Ron said excited  
  
Hermione smiled at him and Harry grinned.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Harry asked in a teasing voice  
  
Ron blushed and looked down at his plate.  
  
"No:" He said, still blushing.   
  
"Sure you don't." Hermione said and grinned at Ron too  
  
"How about you? Do you know anything about your Owl Pal?" She asked Harry  
  
"I know that it's a guy and that he likes quidditch, that's about it." Harry said.   
  
"Okay, I'm sure both of you will have a GREAT time together with your Owl Pal's under the holidays." Hermione said, looking especially at Ron  
  
Ron blushed crimson again and glared at Harry as he mouthed ´Revenge´ to him, Harry just grinned and mouthed ´Sure´ back to Ron.  
  
"Well, Tomorrow the Christmas Holidays will begin. I can't wait to see Pandora." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face  
  
Harry and Hermione looked confused at each other and then at Ron.  
  
"Pandora?" They asked  
  
"Oh Yeah, I forgot to tell you that her nickname is Pandora." Ron said  
  
"Okay, What's your Owl Pal's nickname?" Hermione asked Harry  
  
"It's Itchy Quidd. I don't know why so don't ask!" Harry said  
  
All three of them laughed at the strange name.  
  
"Yeah Well, if we are going to our Owl Pal's tomorrow we have to get some sleep so how about we go to the Gryffindor Common Room and play chess or something?" Harry asked his two best friends  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm really tired." Hermione said  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Ron whined  
  
Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips  
  
"Okay, Okay, No need to be so mean." Ron said as the three friends walked out of the Great Hall  
  
"You know what?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"No, what?" Harry asked bored  
  
"Hermione doesn't really have a nickname, we should start calling her McGonnagall Jr." Ron said proudly  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione glared her best McGonnagall- glare at them.  
  
"I told you so." Ron said as he saw her glare  
  
Hermione had to admit that it was pretty funny so she couldn't hold herself and begun to laugh too.  
  
Soon the Golden Trio was on the floor in the middle of the corridor and laughing their heads off. 

**[~*~] **

Thanks once again to all the reviewers. You rock my world! Please review! 

Lots of Love, 

/LiNe


	8. The Meeting With My Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all get nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language, rating may go up tho. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

  
  
**A/N: Well, here's chapter 8. I have made up some names and stuff like that in this chapter but in chapter 9 I have made up a lot of characters and even made up the names for them *proud*.   
  
Hope you will all like chapter 8!! My angels :  
  
MysticalRing : Thanx! It does? I didn't know that, thanks for telling me.  
  
Riley : Thanx, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Bob the Invincible Elf : *lol* I hope you like chapter 8 then.  
  
Lily of the Shadow : *lol* I'm updating!  
  
Bex the Bold : Thanx! I'm sorry but I decided that it would be funnier if they went to Draco's house (but that's just my opinion)...I hope you like chapter 8 anyway.  
  
none : *lol* We wouldn't want you to go crazy like your friend so okay, here's chapter 8! Hope you like it.  
  
delila-malfoy : Thanx! I thought it was kinda funny too.  
  
Angel125 : Thanx!  
  
fang-gurlie : *lol* Thanx! I hope you like chapter 8.  
  
I Luv Malfoy (April Surinck) : Thanx! I'm really glad you like it. You don't have to wait anymore, here's chapter 8...hope you like it.  
  
Ceyah : Thanx! Okay, I'm waiting for chapter 2 now. I'm sorry but my head is full of things but right now I don't have any idea but if I get one than I will tell you, okay? Thanx for thanking me for thanking...*lol* Hope you like chapter 8.  
  
Sunshine Stargirl : Here it is, chapter 8.  
  
i o u a name : Thanx!  
  
krissy : Thanx! I'm glad you like it...you will just have to see which house they're staying at.  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : Yeah, it's going to be REAL fun...*lol*  
  
hobbit shortness : Thanx! Hope you like chapter 8.  
  
ginny : Thanx! Yeah, I know, it was like that for me too...I don't know what the problem is but I hope they fix it.  
  
Hrei-siesn : *lol* Hope you like chapter 8.  
  
DracozGurl4ever : Thanx! yeah sure, do you want me to e-mail you every time I update? Anyway, I hope you like chapter 8.  
  
Sweetchick23 : *lol* Don't kill yourself just because of me!! I have reviewed your story so maybe that can help you from killing yourself!? Anyway, thanx for reviewing.  
  
Cinnamon : *lol* Hold on, I'm updating!! *lol* yeah, you're really smart..it was meant as quidditch itch! Good job. *lol* Hope you like chapter 8.  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : Thanx! I hope you like chapter 8.  
  
Girl-named-Belle : *lol* I am writing! I'm glad you like it.  
  
CindyLea : Yeah, poor them...*lol* Yep! I promised and a promise is a promise....right?  
  
Draco is the man : *lol* Thanx! It will be romance in this story...  
  
Thank you guys so much! Love You All..!!  
  
On With The Show....  
  
  
Enjoy!  
**  
**.......................................................******Talk About BLIND Date*****.......................................**  
  
**[* In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
"You know what?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"No, what?" Harry asked bored  
  
"Hermione doesn't really have a nickname, we should start calling her McGonnagall Jr." Ron said proudly  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione glared her best McGonnagall- glare at them.  
  
"I told you so." Ron said as he saw her glare  
  
Hermione had to admit that it was pretty funny so she couldn't hold herself and begun to laugh too.  
  
Soon the Golden Trio was on the floor in the middle of the corridor and laughing their heads off.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
_-Chapter 8: The Meeting with My Love-_  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy*]**  
  
Draco was lying in his bed and thinking about what Dumbledore had told them at dinner.  
  
_This is just too much for me. First of all, my Owl Pal turned out to be Hermione Granger, Mudblood Granger! And then our so called Headmaster tells me that I'm going to live with her for A WHOLE WEEK! But the worst part of all this is that I was in love with HERMIONE GRANGER, who is the person I despise most at Hogwarts, except Potter. If my father knew this I would be dead and buried by now. _

_But FireBird WAS the only one who really understood me, she always got me on a better mood when I was sad and I could always tell her about my problems and she told me about her problems. It felt really good to know that someone trusted me and that I could trust that person back. Hermione looked so gorgeous at The Three Broomsticks today, her sleek chestnut hair, those beautiful big cinnamon eyes and her amazing..Oh my god! What the hell am I thinking?? Hermione Granger beautiful?? Yeah right, like that would ever happen!_   
  
The boy looked around the room and noticed that there were standing two suitcases and a cage with an owl in on the floor beside his drawer.  
_  
SHIT! I had forgot that it's tomorrow the Christmas holiday begins! I will meet her again TOMORROW! I haven't even read the letter yet._ He thought as he ran over to the suitcases and saw the familiar white envelope on one of them.  
  
Draco opened it and took out the red paper that was in it.  
  
Suddenly the paper flew out of his hand and stopped in the air right in front of him.  
  
_Mister Draco E. Malfoy,  
  
As you have been informed, you will spend your holiday with your Owl Pal. We have already talked to both your's and your Owl Pal's parents about this project and they have all agreed. We have also decided that it's your Owl Pal who will stay with you and your family.  
  
However, because of your fathers status to muggles, your Owl Pal will have to change her identity under the time she is there. Her name will now be Onessa Isolia Whicker and her parents were Death Eaters, but they died last year. Their names were Anarania and Deratias Whicker. Onessa have no siblings or any relatives at all for that matter. You can not tell anybody who she really is so from now on you will call her Onessa, nothing else.  
  
You will both treat each other with respect and we do not want any fights. If there would be any problems you can just point your wand at the nearest clock and say ´ISirfalas Albus Dumbledor´ and I will appear. You can use magic inside the Malfoy Manor but not outside. To get to your house all you have to do to point your wand at a clock, close your eyes and say ´Salafrisi Malfoy Manor´. At 6.30 you have to arrive at your house. Your Owl Pal will arrive a while after you, so you have a few minutes to talk with your family alone. As thanks for attend in this project from us you have both got 300 galleons.  
  
We wish you both the best.  
  
Have a nice holiday!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang  
_  
  
_Onessa Isolia Whicker? That's a really pretty name. But we're living in MY house! She will have to meet my father AND those bitches "The Hearatherz". Oh god, I hate them, they are always chasing guys. But the guys in my neighborhood are pretty nice actually, it's such a shame that I haven't got to know them. _

_Lucky that Granger have change name and all that stuff, otherwise she would be the perfect victim to Voldemort. If I and Granger are lucky then father have to go on some "business trip" under the Christmas holiday. There is no way that I'm going to allow Granger or my father to ruin my holiday.  
  
And if Granger is rude to my mother then I'm seriously going to kill her. But I think that she will shut her mouth when my parents are near, if she's smart. Granger is probably afraid of my father, Damn, even I am afraid of him. He always wants me to be like him. I don't see him like my father anymore, he's more like a teacher or something. He only lives in my house and tells me what to do, the thought of he would be able to love someone is just pathetic.  
  
Well, I guess I have to go to bed early tonight so that I am ready to go at 6.30 tomorrow.  
  
By the way, What kind of idiot goes up at frickin' 6.30 in the morning!? _  
  
He didn't bother to change clothes instead he buried his head down in his pillow and pulled his quilt up to his chin.  
  
On the inside Draco was screaming with excitement, he was going to see that beautiful woman again. Right now she want's Hermione Granger, she was FireBird and in his heart he knew that he would never look at her in the same way, ever again.  
  
And with that thought the blond boy drifted off to Dream Land with a familiar cinnamon eyes girl on his mind.  
  
**[*Hermione Granger*]**  
  
Hermione woke up by her alarmclock.  
  
Her alarmclock was a flower in a pot. The stem was dark-green and one of the leaf was blue and the other was red, the flower leaf was all violet and in the middle of them was a pink circle with a smiling face in. The flower was in wood and the pot was yellow. When it ringed it says, "Wake up sleepyhead!" and then the most annoying laugh comes out. (AN: Have you ever heard how Steve Urkel laughs? That's the laugh! )  
  
Hermione groaned, stood up and walked over to the alarmclock.  
  
"Stupid alarmclock! If it wasn't for the fact that I got you from my cousin I would have killed you!" She hissed dangerously at it.   
  
"You can't kill an alarmclock, it's not alive." a deep male voice said behind her  
  
Hermione looked around her dorm until her eyes fell on the full- length mirror beside her drawer, it was now a pair of orange lips on the white frame.  
  
"Y-You c-c-can tal-lk?" She asked in shock  
  
"Yes, all mirrors here at Hogwarts can talk, it's just that everyone doesn't want to talk." The mirror said.   
  
"Oh, Do you have a name?" Hermione asked.   
  
The orange lips formed into a big smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm Halfh." The mirror said  
  
Hermione stared at the mirror, who claimed to be half.  
  
"What!? You don't seem half to me." She said confused.   
  
The mirror sighed deeply said in a irritated voice,  
  
"I'm not HALF, my name is HALFH! You spell it the same except that it's an H after. Get it? H-A-L-F-H."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Whoops, sorry. Can you see? Because you don't have any eyes." She said and looked at the mirror from every angle.   
  
Suddenly two big, dark- pink eyes appeared on the mirror, Hermione jumped when she was this.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, dear." Halfh said excusing  
  
Hermione smiled at the mirror and said kindly,  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, what's your name dear?" Halfh said  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger." Hermione said  
  
"Ooh, Nice name you've got there." The mirror said  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said and smiled  
  
"Didn't you set your alarmclock for some particular reason?" Halfh asked  
  
Hermione bite her lip and begun to search through her brain for the reason why she had set it.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled and ran to the bathroom  
  
Inside Hermione quickly stripped of her pajamas and let the hot water run down her back, she washed her hair and got out from the shower.  
  
Hermione wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to her wardrobe and took out two hangers, on the first one it was a pair of denim mini- shorts and a plain black tight t-shirt, on the other was a strapless white summer dress that reached just under her knees.  
  
She didn't know which to choose she decided to ask the mirror.  
  
"Halfh?" She asked.   
  
"Yes?" The mirror answered  
  
"Which outfit do you think that I should choose?" Hermione asked as she held up both of the hangers  
  
"Hmm, tough choice. Do you like the boy?" Halfh asked  
  
Hermione's face turned a little crimson but she nodded slowly.  
  
"Then I think that you should wear the shorts and the t-shirt." The mirror said  
  
"Are you sure? I'm going to meet his parents." Hermione said unsure as she looked at the shorts again.   
  
"OW, why didn't you tell me that right away? If you had showed up in that in front of his parents it could have been a disaster!" Halfh exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry.." Hermione said confused  
  
"Now, this is what you do: take a skirt, a tank top and a pair of sandals, don't wear so much make up and you have to be polite, at least when you're around the parents." Halfh said as a matter of factly.  
  
Hermione stared at the mirror in astonishment.  
  
"You're gooooood!" She exclaimed after a while  
  
"Okay, I will put on my clothes and you will help me with the make up and that stuff?" Hermione asked as she begun to look through her wardrobe again  
  
"Sure, dear." The mirror said  
  
Hermione had been searching for a good while when she finally found a skirt that she liked, it was thin white with little light blue flowers on and it the end it was flounces. To that she picked up a light blue tank top that matched the skirt perfectly and a pair of white sandals with a little heel on.  
  
Hermione put on the clothes and the shoes, the skirt reached a little bit above her knees and the tank top was pretty short so a bit of her flat stomach was visible. Under the summer Hermione had been in Spain so her tanned skinn had a really nice color of gold-brown. Now you're probably winking that you can't have that summer skinn all year out but she can, because she had used a spell so her skin stayed that color.  
  
She walked over to the mirror again and twirled around.  
  
"So, Like it?" She asked as she stopped twirling  
  
"Yes, it's lovely!" The mirror exclaimed as the orange lips formed into a big grin  
  
"Now, for the make up and hair," It said  
  
The mirror blinked one time and her belly button got pierced with a sea blue diamond.  
  
"AHH!" Hermione screamed  
  
"Calm down! You can take it off if you don't like it, but I think it suits you great." Halfh said calmly and smiled warmly at her.   
  
"Okay, I'm trusting you in this. DON'T BLOW IT!" Hermione said  
  
As the mirror blinked one more time her nails got shiny and she could feel that they became stronger.  
  
The mirror blinked two times and her eyelashes got even darker than before and her lips got redder, the amaxing thing with this was that it looked natural on her.  
  
Halfh blinked three more times and her hair got the blond highlights she had when she meet Draco at The Three Broomsticks but instead of straight, the hair fell into soft waves in the end and the familiar silver chain with the angel on appeared around her neck.  
  
When Hermione saw herself in the mirror she gasped.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said, still shocked  
  
"You're welcome, my dear." The mirror said  
  
Hermione glanced at the stupid alarmclock she had been threaten to kill and saw that it was 6.15.  
  
_Yes, I've still got a chance to make it there in time._   
  
"Will the lips, the hair and the eyelashes stay like this forever?" Hermione asked the mirror  
  
"No, only for a month. Then you can do it again if you would like to." It answered kindly  
  
Hermione placed the two suitcases infront of her feets and took out her wand. She had left her cat to Ginny over the holiday so she didn't have to worry about him.  
  
"Salafrisi Malfoy's Manor!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at the alarmclock  
  
Just before she disappeared Halfh yelled,  
  
"Remember that guys only are looking for one thing!"  
  
"What do you know? You're a bloody mirror for heaven's sake!" Hermione muttered to herself  
  
The next thing she knew, she was standing infront of a middle-long man with long blond hair and cold blue eyes, he was wearing a black robe and was holding some kinda stick or something.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
On the left side of him was a tall beautiful woman with silver hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a white long dress.  
  
_That's where Draco had got those amazing eyes.   
_  
Just as that thought crossed her mind she became eye to eye with those gorgeous eyes.  
  
_Draco._   
  
He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with grey baggy pants and he had left his amazing silver-blond hair fall loose over his face.  
  
"You're Onessa Whicker?" Lucius asked  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Hermione said in a small voice, she had always feared that man, if you can ccall him a man after everything he have done  
  
Lucius stuck out his hand and Hermione shook it reluctantly  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." He said and smirked that Malfoy smirk  
  
Hermione forced herself to smile too.  
  
" I am Narissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." The tall beautiful woman said as she too stuck out her hand for Hermione to shake  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy:" Hermione said and smiled sweetly, she felt that she already liked this woman  
  
"And this is our son, Draco Malfoy." She said as she pointed to the VERY familiar face of Draco  
  
Draco and Hermione smiled weakly at eachother and blushed  
  
"Umm.Hi." Darco said quiet  
  
"Err..Hello.." Hermione said, also quiet  
  
"I am sure that you and Draco will get along just fine." Narissa said kindly  
  
"Sure." Hermione mumbled  
  
"Whatever." Draco muttered  
  
"Now, why don't you show Onessa around the neiberhood?" Narissa asked Draco  
  
Lucius just stood there in the corner of the room, saying nothing.  
  
"Um,Yeah sure." Draco said as he begun to walk outside the house, follwed by Hermione.   
  
When they closed the door to the house Draco turned around.  
  
"Listen, do you think we can kinda start all over again? I mean, we have been Owl Pal's for 4 weeks and I want to enjoy my holiday so maybe we can just TRY to get along?" He asked and looked down on the ground  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock, she opened and closed her mouth several timed before she smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" She said kindly  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked hopefully at her.  
  
"Really?" He asked as a whole hearted smile played on his lips  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and smiled warmly at him again.  
  
"Ever played Ficcer?" Draco asked  
  
"Ficcer?" Hermione asked confused  
  
"Yeah, it's a sport. Come on, I can show you how to play!" Draco answered excited and took her hand  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Whooohoo! I've written 8 chapters !!  
  
I would like to know which chapter you liked the most so please tell me in a review!!  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed....you know I love you guys.  
  
-.Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.-  
  
In next chapter there will be a lot of new characters(that I have made up).  
  
Thanx For Reading.....  
  
Until Next Time....  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe


	9. Man, This Shit Will Kill Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters, It all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But I do own some of the characters and some other stuff so please don't take them away from me without asking..  
  
Summary: Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all gets nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine!   
  
Rating: PG for language, rating may go up. 

  
Type: Romance/Humor  
  
**A/N: I had a great time with my dad when I was gone but now I'm back.. YAY!! In this chapter I have made up a lot of characters (and their names) and some other stuff so please don't take them away from me without asking…okay?   
  
-. I have to tell you about a really great HG/DM fanfic..it's made by Cleyah and it's called Invisible…it's really awesome so GO AND READ IT!!. -  
  
Anyway, I hope you all like chapter 9 because I have been working my ass off with it..  
  
The once who rocks my socks:   
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie : You liked this one most? That's so wicked! It's good to know that you like it. *lol* Thanx!  
  
*Angelics* : Aww, thanx! I gotta read that story; maybe you can e-mail me when the first chapter is up!? Sounds like a really good title.. I wish you the best with your story.  
  
Draco is the man : *lol* I'm glad you like it.  
  
i o u a name : *lol* I think you forgot to mention that you wanted MORE!!  
  
DracozGurl4ever : I have sent you an e-mail saying that I have updated..hope you like chapter 9!! *lol* You like every chapter? Thanx!  
  
PassionPolice237 : Yeah, they was in love with each other when they were owl pals. Thanx, I thought that it was kinda petty too! Yeah, Dumbledore always has some genius idea. Ficcer is a sport, draco will explain it in this chapter so you will understand later..  
  
Cleyah : Thanx! It's really great that you like them all. Maybe you can e- mail me when the next chapter is up? Aww..don't worry it's really great! Good look with your writing then..hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Cinnamon : I'm glad you like it. To me Narcissa is really nice and stuff so it just came natural. *lol* yeah, I'm glad you survived. I wouldn't want to lose one of my favorite readers!  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : I'm glad you like it. You think it was too quick? They were owl pals for 4 weeks AND they were in love but maybe you're right, maybe it was too quick..  
  
delila-malfoy : Yeah, isn't it a lot easier to sleep at night when you know that Draco and Hermione FINALLY are a little bit closer to being friends? *lol* Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Miakuluchi : You think chapter 8 was best? Then I think that you will enjoy chapter 9. Hope you like it!  
  
tomfeltonluver : *lol* Thanx! The time has really flown away. Aww..i'm one of your faves? Thank you!  
  
Smudged : Thanx! Hope you like chapter 9!  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : Yeah i know..I'm written 9 chapters already, I still can't believe it. One Hell Of A Surprise? That's probably one of my faves too but I think that chapter 9 and 10 is better. Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS : Thanx! Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Kara Black : Thanx! It does? I didn't know that! Thanx for telling me! I hope they understand anyway, I do my best. Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Angel125 : Thanx! I'm really really glad you like it. Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
krissy : You liked the mirror? Awesome! I was writing the chapter in the living room in my house when suddenly my little sister broke out bathroom mirror. My sister begun to cry and my mother wasn't home so I tried to comfort her and said "It's only half you can still see a little!" and she begun to cry even harder so I called my mum and she came home. Later when I was trying to write the chapter all I could think of was what I had said to my little sister and I realized how thick I am, so I thought about how I would react if someone that to me at that time and I would probably have misunderstood it all so I thought that it would be kinda funny if Hermione did the same. Omg, I'm rambling, sorry! Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Life, Love Sanity : *lol* Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Hrei-siesn : You liked that one best? Thanx! Hope you like chapter 9.  
  
Thank you guys so much! You Rocks My Socks!! Love You All..!!  
**  
**On With The Show....  
  
Enjoy!  
**  
.......................................................***Talk About BLIND Date*.**......................................  
  
**[* In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
"Listen, do you think we can kind of start all over again? I mean, we have been Owl Pals for 4 weeks and I want to enjoy my holiday so maybe we can just TRY to get along?" He asked and looked down on the ground.   
  
Hermione stared at him in shock, she opened and closed her mouth several timed before she smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" She said kindly.   
  
Draco lifted his head and looked hopefully at her.  
  
"Really?" He asked as a whole hearted smile played on his lips.   
  


Hermione nodded slowly and smiled warmly at him again.  
  
"Ever played Ficcer?" Draco asked  
  
"Ficcer?" Hermione asked confused  
  
"Yeah, it's a sport. Come on, I can show you how to play!" Draco answered excited and took her hand  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
_-Chapter 9: Man, This Shit Will Kill Me-_  
  
Hermione let herself be dragged by Draco, the only thing she was aware of was how Draco's soft skin felt on her arm.   
  
Suddenly she noticed that Draco had stopped and let go of her arm, much to her disappointment. Hermione touched her arm that Draco had been having him hand on with her hand and noticed that she could still feel his body heat.  
  
Hermione quickly got out of her trance and just about to ask Draco why he had stopped when she saw that he was gazing at something, she followed his gaze and her breath cough in her throat. In front of her was the most beautiful park she had ever seen and probably she would ever see in her whole life.  
  
There was six big oak trees with forest green leafs on and three antique white benches. In the middle of two of the oak trees was a little lake with clear blue water with a big gray stone in and carnations was growing around it, the grass was bright green, the sky was deep blue without any clouds in and the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky. 

So practically, the park was breathtaking, it was empty at that time so the only thing you could hear was the birds singing and the water in the lake hit the stone every now and then.  
  
The amazed girl looked around the park for Draco until she spotted him on one of the benches, he was sitting with his elbows on his kneecaps, his face in his hands and his back was leaned forwards. She couldn't keep herself from staring at him.  
  
_He looks so cute when he's thinking. I can't believe that I haven't noticed how unbelievable gorgeous Draco really is, no wonder that he's every girl at Hogwarts dream. _  
  
She was staring at him, when she realized this she quickly looked away. Hermione sat down next to Draco on the bench and looked around the park again.  
  
"Um… Draco?" She asked after a while  
  
"Yeah." Draco answered and turned his head to look at her with his beautiful gray eyes  
  
"Isn't it suppose to be winter?" Hermione asked confused  
  
Draco just grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Not in the wizard's world, here it's summer weather when it's Christmas and winter weather when it's Easter." He said  
  
"Oh. But don't you miss the snow? I mean, it's no Christmas without snow!" Hermione said  
  
"Naah! It doesn't matter." Draco said as he shrugged.   
  
The who teenagers fell into a deep silence, both thinking about what to say.  
  
"Didn't you say that you were going to teach me how to play Ficcer or something like that?" Hermione asked after several minutes of silence  
  
"Oh Yeah! Come On!" Draco said excited as he took Hermione's hand and begun to drag her away again  
  
Hermione just smiled and let herself once again be dragged by Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy alive.  
  
Draco stopped in front of something that looked kind of like a muggle football field, there were a few other guys that was standing and talking with each other on it.  
  
"This is the Ficcer pitch, here's where you play. Follow me and I will show you how to do." Draco said and begun to walk over to the group of teenager boys in the middle of the pitch  
  
Hermione followed him as he stopped in front of the guys, who looked at him interested.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Whicker." He said and pointed to Hermione and himself  
  
"Hello there, I'm Tardos Mabter," said a tall guy with shoulder length blond hair and yellow- green eyes  
  
"And this is Neven Calmbrind," He said as he pointed to a middle long guy with rook black spiked hair and sapphire blue eyes  
  
"That's Theas Sinwine," Tardos continued and this time he was pointing at a guy who was quite tall, had short light brown hair and honey colored eyes  
  
"And that's his little brother Evyan Sinwine," Tardos said as he pointed at a short guy with middle long dark brown hair and sea blue eyes  
  
They all smiled at them.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me to demonstrate how to play Ficcer to Hermione here?" Draco asked  
  
Hermione still hadn't got used to her next name but if she would choose between change identity or get killed by Death Eaters and die painful death she would DEFINITELY choose the first one and besides, Hermione Isolia Whicker was a pretty decent name.  
  
The guys looked at each other before that Tardos-guy shrugged and said "Sure!".  
  
All the guys and Draco begun to walk over to a strange looking closet, it looked like a wardrobe or something like that and was dark brown with green leafs on and you could see that it was very old. They opened it and took out something that looked like 6 sticks and walked over to Hermione again, who was still standing in the middle of the pitch and staring at the huge field in front of her in amazement.  
  
"First of all you have to choose your chydd, or rather the chydd chooses you." The guy with rook black hair, she remembered that his name was Neven or something like that said as he held up the 6 different ´sticks´  
  
"Chydd??" Hermione asked confused  
  
_MAN! This is just getting harder and harder! _  
  
"It's like a wand except that instead of saying a spell to use it you say a special word. I will explain more later." He said  
  
"Um. Okay?" Hermione said, or it was rather a question than an answer because she was really REALLY confused by now  
  
"Just test one of these chydds and we will see which position you will play." Draco said as he held up the chydds again  
  
"Okay, are you right or left handed?" He asked as he begun to pick up some chydds and look at them closely  
  
"Right." Hermione answered  
  
"Just hold it in your hand and you will see what happens. Um, test this. It's made of birch and has a piece of a cuckoo beak in it I would guess that it's about 5 inches long." Draco said as he gave Hermione the chydd, it was white with a light green handle on  
  
She stared at him for a long while before she finally said,  
  
"Are you telling me that it's a piece of a BIRD in that thing, and you actually think that I'm going to touch it??" She asked and looked at him as if he had 3 butts growing out of his head  
  
"Yes! Do it now!" Draco hissed and sighed  
  
"Yeah, Yeah…okay!" She said and shook her head  
  
Hermione did as she was told and the next thing she knew, Neven's hair turned pink, He was close to tears.  
  
"My hair!" He yelled as he ran a hand through his normally black hair and noticed that his fingers were pink when he looked at his hand afterwards.   
  
"Sorry." Hermione said and smiled weakly at him  
  
"Uh… I don't think that was the one, try this one instead. This beauty is made of beech and it actually has a piece of an elephant ear in it, it's about 9 inches." Draco said and handled her it, it was black and the handle was also black  
  
"This is just gross!" Hermione muttered as she took the chydd.   
  
As the chydd touched her hand it exploded, everybody jumped as it did and stared at Hermione shocked.  
  
"Oookay..how about this? He said and picked up a cherry red chydd with a little lighter red handle  
  
"It's made of juniper and has a pheasant and a capercaillie feather in it, I think it's maybe 7 inches or something like that. It's pretty complicated but on the other hand, YOU are very complicated too so you two should be best buds. I would appreciate it if you didn't make it explode this time, well, you can at least TRY!" Draco said and smiled sweetly at her as he held out the chydd to her  
  
Hermione glared at him and took the chydd, suddenly it begun to grow flowers on the pitch.  
  
Draco grinned and took the chydd from her.  
  
"That's the one!" He said  
  
Hermione grinned too but she didn't know why, she just felt like it.  
  
"Come here!" Tardos yelled from one of the benches.   
  
Everybody walked over to him and sat down on the other benches.  
  
"Okay. First of all, does anybody know what rugby is?" He asked.   
  
Everybody shook their heads, except Hermione.  
  
"You know what it is?" Tardos asked and you could see that it was hope in his eyes  
  
"Yeah, I..I..My father told me about it when I was little." Hermione said quickly  
  
"GREAT! Well, Ficcer is kinda like that except that you run in a group." He said  
  
"Oh. I don't get it!?" Hermione said and had confusing written all over her face  
  
"Okay, I will try to explain. This is how you play:  
  
It's five people on each team at the time, One of them is the Stoone.  
  
The Stoone is like the football in rugby, it's the person that you will try to get in the goal. Yeah Yeah, you're probably thinking that it's barbaric but it's not. The Stoone gets to have the chydd and use it like a wand in defense except that you say words instead of spells. So, the Stoone runs, tries not to get tackled senseless by the other players and tries to run inside the goal. The Janneth and the Stoone works together when they're near the goal.  
  
The Trackers runs behind the Stoone in the start and then they works as defend players, they are suppose to tackle the Stoone and the Janneth. They can be attacked by the Stoone any time under he game so they better watch out and they can never defend himself against it except to avoid the spells that the Stoone casts on them. The Trackers can never go back, just in the beginning when they run behind the Stoone to the middle line so if the Janneth gets past them then it's all up to the Riqett. The Trackers are always two.  
  
The Janneth is the one who tries to push the Stoone into the goal and distracts the other players so that the Stoone can get past them. The Janneth also always runs forwards and can only be on the other teams half of the pitch. The Janneth can not be attacked by the Stoone. The Janneth are not allowed to touch the Riqett.  
  
The Riqett is like a football goalkeeper. It can tackle the Stoone but not the Janneth.  
  
That's probably it!" Tardos said  
  
Hermione stared at him in amazement.  
  
"How do you know about football?" She asked  
  
"We had an assignment about muggle sports in school." Tardos said  
  
Draco suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be home at five o'clock.  
  
"Does anybody know what time it is?" He asked  
  
Eyean looked down at his wrist, were his clock was.  
  
"It's 6.30 p. m, why do you wonder?" He said  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! Hermione we have to go!" Draco yelled/said as he took Hermione's hand and begun to drag her again  
  
"It was nice to meet you!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder  
  
"Yeah, come back her tomorrow at 12 o'clock so we can play! Then you can meet our other friends!" Tardos yelled back  
  
Hermione didn't have time to reply because Draco can now running and dragging her behind him.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hermione asked irritated  
  
"We should have been home for one and a half hour ago!" Draco answered just as irritated  
  
"What does it matter? At least we are coming home!" Hermione said  
  
"Oooh you will see, just wait until we gets home, my father will kill us both!" Draco said  
  
_He didn't mean that literally, did he? Hermione_ thought as she paled and gulped.   
  
Suddenly she realized that it is so many possible ways to painfully kill someone without leaving any trace.   
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Like it? I really hope you guys did.  
  
I'm half way through chapter 10 so it's coming up VERY soon!  
  
Thanx to all you wonderful peoples who reviewed. As I said before:  
  
YOU REALLY ROCKS MY SOCKS!!  
  
I hope you like the new characters in this chapter; it will be more new characters in next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanx For Reading.  
  
Until Next Time.  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
  
**[~*~]**


	10. IWouldRatherSleepInsideDumbledore's Ass!

**A/N: Hey! I'm back!! Hope you guys like chapter 10!!  
  
Thanx To:   
  
delila-malfoy : *lol* Thanx! You liked the names? That's awesome! Hope you like chapter 10.  
  
Araz : Aww..thanx!  
  
Angel125 : It's your favorite? Cool! Thanx!  
  
DracozGurl4ever : *lol* Thanx! No probs..I have e-mailed you already.  
  
~The Simon Cowell of Fanfiction.net~ : Thanx! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, it will get better..hope you will like chapter 10!  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : Thanx! You think it sounds fun? You will understand better in next chapter..*lol*  
  
vesu : Thanx! You will see why they ran back..*lol*  
  
Life, Love Sanity : *lol* Thanx! You liked the tile? *lol* Yeah, it was kinda strange wasn't it!? Anyway, hope you like chapter 10.  
  
i o u a name : Thanx! You will understand better about Ficcer in next chapter when they will play it.  
  
Hrei-siesn : *lol* Thanx! Hope you like chapter 10.  
  
cheesy_child : Thanx! I just made that name up, I love to make up names! Hope you like chapter 10.  
  
Kara Black : Thanx! Yeah, I will ask you if there's anything I want to know, thanx for your help! I like helping people too but I'm not helping people in English but I like to help with ideas..anyway, hope you like chapter 10.  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie : Thanx! Sorry about that sick expression..but yeah you guys do rock my socks! Hope you like chapter 10.  
  
Cleyah : Thanx!! I will log in on MSN later so we can talk there, okay?  
  
Love you guys!! Thank you sooo much!!  
  
Anyway..  
  
The Show Must Go On, right?  
**  
**.......................................................*Talk About BLIND Date*.......................................**  
  
**[* In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
Hermione didn't have time to reply because Draco can now running and dragging her behind him.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hermione asked irritated  
  
"We should have been home for one and a half hour ago!" Draco answered just as irritated  
  
"What does it matter? At least we are coming home!" Hermione said  
  
"Oooh you will see, just wait until we gets home, my father will kill us both!" Draco said  
  
_He didn't mean that literally, did he?_ Hermione thought as she paled and gulped.   
  
Suddenly she realized that it is so many possible ways to painfully kill someone without leaving any trace.   
  


  
_-Chapter 10: I Would Rather Sleep Inside Dumbledore's Ass-_  
  


  
Draco slowly turned the doorknob gentle.  
  
"DRACO EDABETH MALFOY!" A voice shouted  
  
Hermione snorted her laugh as Draco blushed.  
  
"Mum! I have told you like a thousand times NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Draco said, still embarrassed.   
  
"I can call you whatever I want, you are my son." Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy said as she embraced her son in a tight hug.  
  
"I was worrying sick! Don't you ever to that again, do you hear me?" She said as she broke apart from her dear son  
  
"Yes, mother." Draco said as he looked down on the floor in shame and faked a snob  
  
"Aww Scootchie, Don't be sad! I'm not angry. I love you Scootchie!" Narcissa said and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
Draco looked up at his mother and smiled brightly at her.  
  
Hermione's face was a deep shade of red and her shoulder's was shaking with silent laugh, she looked as if she was going to explode any minute now.   
  
"You are lucky that your father isn't here but don't worry, I won't tell him that you and Onessa here was late. Now, why don't you show Onessa your room?" Narcissa said as she wiped away a tear that had escaped.   
  
Draco nodded and begun to run up the stairs, and Onessa ran after him.  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled after him.   
  
The handsome blond boy suddenly stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"What?" He asked as if he expected Hermione to know the huge manor by heart.  
  
"You know, I have never been here before. So it would be very nice of you to SLOW DOWN and wait for me!" Hermione answered a little irritated  
  
"Yeah, I forgot. Just follow me." Draco said as he begun to walk again but this time a little slower  
  
The two teenagers walked through the corridors for an eternity until they finally reached a big brown oak door with a silver colored doorknob, on the door was the word _Draco_ written with bright green letters.  
  
When Draco opened the door Hermione gasped.   
  
The room was huge, and I mean HUGE.  
  
There was a big king sized bed with a green cover and three silver colored pillow standing in the corner of the room, beside it was a white night table with a candle on.  
  
In one of the other corners were two big silver painted elm bookshelves full with books, right next to it there was standing a couch and two armchairs which was all colored forest green.  
  
In front of the furniture was a pale green table with an enormous light blue crystal ball on. In another corner was a big white birch wardrobe standing and beside it was a drawer that was painted in yellow and black with several photo frames painted in the same colors and lots of medals was lying on it. Above the drawer there were hanging hundreds of posters and magazine cuttings.  
  
Each wall was painted in different colors; pale green, forest green, blight green and a deep dark green color. Hermione's eyes fell on the four doors that were standing at each wall.  
  
The first door was pale green, just like the nearest wall. It stood _Library_ on it with silver letters.  
  
The second door was in a deep dark green color, like the wall next to it and the words ´Kitchen´ was printed on it in black letters.  
  
The third door was bright green, exactly like the door beside it and the stone grey letters formed the word _Bathroom_ on it.  
  
The last door was colored forest green, the same color as the wall near it and this time the gold letters formed the words _Guestroom_ on it.  
  
"Like it?" Draco's soft voice interrupted her thoughts  
  
"Yeah, it's really HUGE." Hermione said in awe and nodded  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"So, what's this name Edabeth? Isn't that a GIRL name?" Hermione said and gave a small laugh  
  
Draco turned deep crimson and muttered,  
  
"It's a boy name too, and lots of boys have it as a first name."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where?" Hermione said as a big grin played on her lips  
  
"Uhh..Err.Um," Draco stuttered  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked again, still grinning  
  
"Umm..in..I DON'T KNOW, JUST SHUT UP!!" Draco said irritated and his face turned even deeper crimson  
  
Hermione's grin became even bigger, her face actually hurt because she was grinning so wide.  
  
"Whatever you say, SCOOTCHIE!" She said and begun to laugh hysterical  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You will pay for that one, GRANGER!" He said as he begun to stand up  
  
Hermione too stood up and begun to run around the room with Draco short after.  
  
They ran around for about five minutes until Hermione's leg couldn't run anymore and she collapsed on the couch.  
  
Draco saw this and he took the opportunity to get his revenge on her, he went over to her and begun to tickle her.  
  
Hermione began to giggle uncontrolled as he continued with his revenge.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Draco and Hermione jumped apart fast.  
  
In the door was Draco's mother Narcissa.  
  
She smiled warmly at them, went inside the room and closed the door after her.  
  
"I have bad news." She said as she sat down in one of the armchair  
  
Draco was now sitting in the other armchair and Hermione had sat up in the couch, they were both a little flushed after the tickle fight.  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"The guestroom isn't finished until tomorrow so you can't sleep there tonight, Onessa." Narcissa said  
  
Hermione looked at her confused.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep then?" She asked worried  
  
"In Draco's room." Narcissa said as if it was no big deal at all, of course she didn't know that they used to be worst enemies  
  
"Noooo way!" Hermione said in horror  
  
Draco smirked as he heard these GOOD news.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you. At least not tonight." He said and smiled sweetly at Hermione.   
  
Hermione was staring at him and his mother in horror.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked Draco's mother  
  
"I'm afraid so." Narcissa answered truthfully  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and sighed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it, right?" She said  
  
"The only other choice you have is to sleep in the attic." Narcissa said  
  
"I will take it!" Hermione said, relieved that she didn't have to sleep in the same room as Draco Malfoy  
  
"Okay, dear. It's your choice. But if you change your mind you can always sleep in Draco's room." Draco's mother said and stood up and closed the door after her when she walked out of the room  
  
"Come on, you know you want to sleep in here." Draco said and smirked  
  
Hermione glared at him and stood up.  
  
"Draco, I would rather sleep inside Dumbledore's ass then sleep in the same room as you." She hissed at him  
  
"And you would know because you suck up to him and the other teachers all the time, so I think you'd be used to it by now." Draco said and smiled sweetly at her  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said irritated  
  
"Okay, but don't complain when you're laying up there in the attic with the blood thirsty bats." Draco said  
  
Hermione gulped hard and suddenly she remembered how scared she is of vampire and stuff like that.  
  
"Bats?" She asked weakly  
  
"You bet!" Draco said and smirked  
  
"Okay, that's cool. I'm not afraid." Hermione piped  
  
"Suuuure you're not." Draco said  
  
Hermione didn't want to hear about those horrible bats so she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Can't you show me around the manor? I haven't seen all of it." Hermione said  
  
"Okay." Draco said and shrugged  
  
"Follow me then." He said as he walked out of the room  
  
"I'm coming, wait!" Hermione said as she followed him  
  
"This is the second floor. Here is my room, my mother and father's and the library." Draco said as he begun to walk through the long corridor  
  
"This is my mother and father's room." He said as he stopped at a door that looked the same as the door to his room except that it was a gold doorknob and it stood _Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy_ with fat gold letters  
  
"Okay. Does it look like your room?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Pretty much just like except that it's different colors." Draco answered  
  
The two teenagers begun to walk again, they continue to walk until they reached a huge white swing door with dark grey letters on that formed the word _Library_.  
  
"This is the library." Draco said and opened the doors  
  
Hermione stared in amazement at the huge redwood bookshelves with thousand and thousand books.  
  
There were four small green tables with three chairs in the same color at each of them and a big fireplace was placed in between two of the bookshelves.  
  
Six big windows was also placed at the silver walls, it was those kinds of windows they have in the church.  
  
"Oh my god.." Hermione whispered in amazement.   
  
Her fingers was shaking, she just wanted to read all these books.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty big." Draco said and nodded  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Hermione piped, still staring  
  
"Let's go on. You can come here later." Draco said as he opened the door  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said as she flung her arms around his neck  
  
Draco was REALLY shocked of her actions but hugged her back, he noticed that her hair smelled a wonderful smell of honey.  
  
Hermione too was taking in the smell of Draco's fragrance, which smelled fresh and clean.  
  
They broke apart and both of them were a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Um, sorry." Hermione said as she blushed even harder  
  
"It's okay." Draco said and blushed too  
  
"Let's go. I bet it's dinner now." He said and walked out of the door, which had been open all the time  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the tour." Hermione said and walked up beside him  
  
"You're welcome." Draco said and smiled, which earned him a warm smile back from Hermione  
  
_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep in the same room as Draco. I wonder how it would feel to sleep in the same BED as him._ Hermione thought and mentally slapped herself for thinking that  
  
_It's a pity that Hermione didn't want to sleep in the same room as me. I wouldn't mind if she slept in the same bed as me._ Draco thought  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Sooo, did you guys like it?  
  
I know it was kinda short but I cam up with this in 15 minutes and I just wanted to write it down and post it but the next chapter will be with the new characters.  
  
I'm sorry to disappointed you guys..  
  
Anyway, hope you all liked it and thanx to all you guys who reviewed!  
  
A lot of people didn't get the Ficcer game and even I didn't get it when I re-read it now but don't worry, you will understand better when they play Ficcer in the next chapter.  
  
Someone mentioned those girls that I mentioned in a chapter before, The Hearatherz. You remember now? They will be in the next chapter; I'm really looking forward to write that chapter, that will probably be the best chapter!!


	11. Bats or Death Eaters? It's the Same!

**A/N: Hey! I have been gone for a while.. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you guys about that but it all just happened so fast but I'm making up for it now…this chapter is really huge! I was looking through all my reviews and I noticed that I have only got one single flame..and that was in chapter 1! You guys have been really nice to me all the way so thanx! Anyway, hope you will like chapter 11.  
  
Thanx To:   
  
DrAcOz SlyTheRin BaBe : Aww..thanx! I have sent you an e-mail..hope you like chapter 11.  
  
Life, Love Sanity : Thanx! Yeah I know, I think it's really cute when they act like that! I'm sorry to say that there's no Ficcer in this chapter..it would have been waaaay to long then but I'm planning on having it in chapter 12(I'm working on that right now)..Hope you like chapter 11!  
  
Araz : Good! Hope you like chapter 11.  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie : *lol* Yeah, don't you just wish that you could run your hand through that gorgeous blond hair of his? *sigh* why is life so unfair? Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 11!  
  
Cute-Kitty : *lol* Yeah I know, it was kinda sick! Edabeth sounds like an old lady's name, don't ya think? Hope chapter 11 is good enough for you!  
  
i o u a name : This HAVE to be long enough for you! *lol* No I haven't read Harry Potter #5..I have ordered it on English from internet so I think that I will get it sometime this week. It hasn't come out in Swedish yet but I have heard that Harry is kissing CHO in it! Is it true?? I'm sorry to say this but Cho isn't really my favorite character! I have also heard that Sirius is gonna die in the 5th book..do you know anything about that? Woops, sorry I got carried away! Hope you like chapter 11!!  
  
Angel125 : You will see.*lol* Hope you like chapter 11.  
  
blackdragonofdeath13 : Thanx!! I'm so glad you like it..hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
finan : Here it is..chapter 11! Hope you enjoy reading it!!  
  
Morgan : *lol* Glad you like it! You will just have to see were she's gonna sleep, don't ya? He he..hope you like chapter 11.  
  
Kara Black : Thanx! I thought it was pretty funny too, I'm writing stuff that I think is funny so let's just hope that you have kinda the same humor as I have! Hope that you think that chapter 11 is just as good as the last one!  
  
Sweetchick23 : You bet it is!! He he..hope you like chapter 11!!  
  
krissy: Thanx! That's so sweet of you! Just wait and see.hope you enjoy chapter 11.  
  
Ghost Of The Robot : Thank you sooo much! Hope you like chapter 11!  
  
Hrei-siesn : Yeah I know, but this is longer! Don't worry..it WILL be pretty interesting!!  
At least that's what I think! By the way, what does hrei-siesn mean?? Anyway, hope chapter 11 is enjoyable!(?)  
  
delila-malfoy : *lol* Yeah! I'm the queen of name-making..if you need any names just tell me! Woops, my mistake, I really suck at English! It should be IN the attic, right? He he..you liked that name? I did too! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading chapter 11..  
  
crazy : Thanx! Aww..that's so nice! Damn, girl you have almost figured out! No I'm just kidding but you're on the right track! Hope you like chapter 11!!  
  
Artemis : Umm..okay..I don't know what you mean but I hope you like chapter 11 anyway.  
  
rogue solus : Thanx! Hope you like chapter 11 just as much!!**  
  
**Cleyah****:**** There is something wrong with my msn because I haven't been able to log in since yesterday! But I will ask my dad- he may know what's wrong! Anyway, thanx for everything! YOU'RE AN ANGEL!! *lol*  
  
Pampers : Thanx! I will try doing that! You know what Pampers means in ****Sweden****? It's a trademark for diapers! *lol* *clears throat* Sorry…! Hope you like chapter 11!!  
  
*Angelics* : *lol* Thanx! Hope you like chapter 11!!  
  
Bellatrix the Killer : Aww..thanx! I wouldn't have mattered if you did copy (but I know you didn't cause I read your story and it was GREAT!) I'm just feeling flattered if someone did cause why would they copy if they didn't think the story was good? But it's a really REALLY stupid and mean thing to do! Hope you will enjoy reading chapter 11. **

**Lizzy**** :**** Thanx! What does w/ means? I have never understood that..! Anyway, hope you like chapter 11!  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : I'm glad you like it..!! Yeah, it is! Hope you think that chapter 11 is good..  
  
HPfanatic1: *lol* Here it is...CHAPTER 11!! Enjoy!!  
  
I would also like to thank these people who have me on their Favorite list:  
  
~* HPfanatic1 *~  
  
~* CleopatrA*~  
  
~* Devin Jamie Pickrell *~  
  
~* Lela *~  
  
~* DrAcOz SlyTheRin BaBe *~  
  
~* Sweetchick23 *~  
  
~* Kassandra *~  
  
~* ILoveMoulinRouge *~  
  
~* feltonlover*~  
  
~* tomfeltonluver *~  
  
~* krissy *~  
  
Thank you guys so much! Love all of you!!  
  
**

**  
On With The Show....  
   
  
Enjoy!  
**  
.......................................................***Talk About BLIND Date*.**....

..................................  
**[* In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said as she flung her arms around his neck  
  
Draco was REALLY shocked of her actions but hugged her back, he noticed that her hair smelled a wonderful smell of honey.  
  
Hermione too was taking in the smell of Draco's fragrance, which smelled fresh and clean.  
  
They broke apart and both of them were a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Um, sorry." Hermione said as she blushed even harder  
  
"It's okay." Draco said and blushed too  
  
"Let's go. I bet it's dinner now." He said and walked out of the door, which had been open all the time  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the tour." Hermione said and walked up beside him  
  
"You're welcome." Draco said and smiled, which earned him a warm smile back from Hermione  
  
_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep in the same room as Draco. I wonder how it would feel to sleep in the same BED as him._ Hermione thought and mentally slapped herself for thinking that.   
  
_It's a pity that Hermione didn't want to sleep in the same room as me. I wouldn't mind if she slept in the same bed as me.  _Draco thought.   
  
_-Chapter 11: Bats or Death Eaters? It's the Same!-_  
  
**[*At Dinner, Hermione's P.o.V*]**  
  
Draco, his parents Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione was eating in silent at the big dinner table. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting next to each other in the middle of the table and Draco and Hermione was sitting across from them.   
  
Hermione didn't dare to speak, she was terrified for Lucius Malfoy and had always been. He had been staring at her under the whole dinner and it started to get on her nerves.  
  
"So, Hermione. What was your parents' name?" Lucius asked suddenly interested  
  
Hermione panicked and started to search through her brain for the answer.  
  
_Oh god! What was it Dumbledore said that their names was? Ana? No, it was two long names. Eh, what the hell was it?? Derek? No,no,no that was absolutely not the name. My mother's name was something with Ana in it..ANARANIA! Yeah, that's it. But how about my father's name? Um..come on THINK! And I call myself the smartest witch in at Hogwarts. Let's see..his name was something like Derek. Umm.. DERATIAS! Yup, that's it. _  
  
"Their names were Anarania and Deratias Whicker." Hermione said proudly because she had remembered the names of her parents.   
  
However, Lucius Malfoy didn't look half as impressed that Hermione was, he narrowed his eyes and looked suspicious at her.  
  
"What did they work with then?" He asked with a small smirk, he was sure that she was going to give herself away  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and quietly said, as if she were ashamed,  
  
"They were Death Eaters."  
  
Narcissa looked at her sympathetic but Lucius had raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said ´I don't believe you one second´.  
  
"Really?" He asked  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Let the poor child alone, Lucius." Narcissa said to her husband  
  
Hermione did a mental note to thank her for saving her.  
  
She really liked Draco's mother Narcissa, she was sweet and kind unlike Lucius who looked at her as if she was a freak or something like that.  
  
"Mum, may I leave the table?" Draco asked his mother sweetly  
  
"Wait for your friend to finish eating too, honey." Mrs. Malfoy answered  
  
Draco gave a big and heavy sigh and sat down on his chair again with a sulky look on his handsome face.  
  
Hermione grinned and looked down on her plate full with food, she had lost her appetite a long time ago when Draco's father Lucius begun to ask her all those questions about herself.  
  
"It's allright, Mrs Malfoy. I'm finished eating anyway." She said politely  
  
"Okay, dears. You may both leave the table. And please Hermione, call me Narcissa." Mrs Malfoy said kindly to her  
  
Hermione smiled warmly back at her and stood up.  
  
"I will call you Narcissa then from now on. Thank you for the lovely food, it was delicious. And by the way, thanks for letting me stay here." She said, still smiling  
  
"You're welcome, dear. It's a pleasure to having you here." Narcissa said and smiled back at Hermione once more  
  
Draco had also stood up and was on his was up the stairs.  
  
Hermione was on her way to carry her plate away when Narcissa Malfoy interrupted her,  
  
"Just leave it on her table, the house elfs will take care of it later. Don't you have house elfs at your house?" She asked her quizzically  
  
Hermione could feel herself get nervous and she knew that her face was burning.  
  
"Uh…Yeah, I-I forgot t-that." She said quietly as she sat down the plate on the table again.  
  
Lucius looked at her really suspicious now.  
  
"Okay. Draco will show you were to sleep. Good Night, Hermione." Narcissa said  
  
Lucius muttered something like "Good Night." before he continued to eat.  
  
"Good Night, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Hermione replied sweetly.   
  
She ran after Draco up the stairs and was now walking beside him and breathing heavy.  
  
Draco seemed to be a little worried.  
  
He suddenly stopped walking and faced her.  
  
His eyes were full of sadness and worry and he was taking deep breaths.  
  
"Do you know how close that was? My father is definitely suspecting something. He can kill you if he ever gets to know the truth! You have to be sure next time he asks you something!" He exclaimed  
  
Hermione looked at his shocked for a wile.   
  
"Thanks." She suddenly said and smiled brightly at him  
  
Draco looked at her confused and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"For what?" He asked  
  
"For caring and looking out for me." Hermione answered softly.   
  
The now very amazed teenager boy stared at her with a face of shock and confusing before he looked down on the parquet floor and blushed.   
  
"You're welcome." He said and you could see that a sudden shy smile was playing on his lips  
  
Hermione just grinned as they begun to walk again.  
  
They stopped in front of a small golden trapdoor with a bronze colored hasp on, it looked like it was just big enough for Hermione to climb through.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked puzzled.   
  
Suddenly a wide grin spread on Draco's lips.  
  
"This my dear, is the attic." He said  
  
Hermione just kept having that puzzled look on her face until it finally hit her.  
  
She had said that she didn't mind sleeping in the attic.  
_  
How in the hell could I have been so stupid!!?? Didn't Draco say that there was living BATS in there? Yes, he did and I absolutely HATE those disgusting..things! How am I going to get away with this? I really, really don't want to sleep in the attic with the creatures that I despise most on this planet. Maybe I can tell Draco that I have changed my mind? Nah, he will think that I'm a chicken and I would never hear the end of it. But on the other side, If I DO sleep in the attic, then it would probably be the worst night in my life and I could get killed by those stupid bats! But if I tell Draco that I don't want to sleep in the attic he would probably ask why and then I will have to tell him that I'm afraid of bats and he will start calling be a chicken and so on SOOOO I will probably die of embarrassment. If I tell Draco all that stuff he will for sure say it to his mother and SHE will tell all about it to her husband Lucius Malfoy, and he is probably the worst Death Eater that the Wizard World have ever seen(except Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle) so he will try to kill me for sure! Okay, let the Death Eaters kill me or get eaten by bats? Hmm, that's pretty the same but I would actually rather get eaten by bats. God, I'm stupid!! _She thought as she mentally kicked herself  
  
"Are you saying that I'm sleeping IN HERE?" She asked after she had almost gulped down her tongue  
  
"Yeah, good night and sweet dreams!" Draco said and walked away with a big grin on his face  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm doing this!" Hermione whispered to herself as she hasped up the trapdoor and looked inside.  
  
It was a small tunnel of what looked like to be made of metal.  
  
Hermione slowly climbed inside so that she was now standing on her knees and hands.  
  
Her back was touching the tunnels upper side and she had a REALLY hard time breathing because the air was thick and it smelled dust and old.  
  
She begun to crawl through the narrowed tunnel and now and then she could hear a flapping sound until she finally reached the end of the end of the tunnel and a little light was visible.  
  
Hermione stood up only to fall down on the cold stone floor again.  
  
She groaned but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right leg.  
  
The girl pulled up the white skirt a little and saw that it was a big flesh wound on her kneecap and a streak of flowing blood was running down her leg.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes but she ignored them and instead she tore away a part of her skirt.  
  
She took the piece of fabric and carefully she laid it on the wound.  
  
By now it had started to form a big bruise that was a mixture of the colors black, blue, lilac and yellow on her kneecap.  
  
Hermione realized that she had to get out of this attic to get help because the piece of her skirt was now impregnated in blood and her head was spinning like mad due to the torturing pain.  
  
She looked around the dark room, it was pitch black and she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. That was until she saw a round object which was glowering in the exact color that the crystal ball in Draco's room had done; light blue. Hermione saw that it was coming white and bright green sparkles from it so she decided to try to crawl over to it.  
  
The wounded girl slowly crawled over the dirty cold stone floor, the air was still very thick so Hermione had once again a mighty hard time breathing as she continued with her crawling movement.  
  
When she finally reached the crystal ball it started to glow even brighter that before and Hermione actually had to but her hand in front of her face to not get dazzled of the light. The glowing ball calmed down and went back to it normal self again as Hermione touched it with her hand. Hermione saw something floating inside it, she looked closer and saw that it was six words written with curly dark blue letters in it:  
  
_Say the name of a room._  
  
_Huh? Why would I do that for? Maybe it's a trap!? No, I'm staying right here where I am, I'm not going to say a word, not anything! _  
  
Just after that thought she suddenly herd a flapping sound and several shrill shriek, She didn't even have a chance to think before she found herself shouting,  
  
"THE HALL!"  
  
There was a big explosion and suddenly Hermione felt like she was landing on something hard and a sharp really sharp pain in her backside.  
  
When she looked up she noticed that she was sitting on the floor in the hall and when she looked down she saw fourteen feet standing right in front of her,  
  
Hermione looked up and again and saw seven teenagers with stunned faces.  
  
One of then she recognized as Draco Malfoy but the other six people she had no idea who they were.  
  
The confused girl had completely forgotten all about her wounded leg by now.  
  
"I see that you have found Peotra." Draco suddenly said and grinned  
  
"Huh? Who's Peotra?" Hermione asked confused and looked at him strangely  
  
"The crystal ball!" Draco said and rolled his gray eyes  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I did AND STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME!" Hermione exclaimed angrily  
  
Draco however didn't answer, he was staring at her leg.  
  
Hermione followed his gaze and noticed what he was staring at:  
  
Her leg was now all covered in blood.  
  
The staring boy suddenly dropped to his knees beside her with a look of pure horror in his face.  
  
"How the heck did you do this??" He almost screamed as he took out his wand and muttered some words that Hermione couldn't make out  
  
She suddenly felt a tickling feeling in her kneecap and when she looked down she saw how the wound suddenly became fresh and new skin.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said when she looked up at Draco.   
  
He just shrugged and said,  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
"Like Excuse Me! Isn't like anyone going to like introduce me to like this girl?" A snobby voice said that belonged to a very tall and thin girl with long pale black hair reaching to her waist and yellowish eyes, she was wearing a pair of blue mini denim shorts, a lime green top that reached just under her chest and she had a ton of make up in her face.  
  
When Hermione looked up at the girl she saw that there was standing five other teenagers beside her; three guys and two girls.  
  
"Shut up, Enna!" One of the guys said  
  
He was middle long, had rook black spiked hair, his eyes were sapphire blue and he was wearing a pair of dim-grey pants and a light blue colored shirt with the arms up pulled. Hermione remembered him from the Ficcer pitch but she didn't remember his name.  
  
The girl from before with pale black hair but her hands on her hips and snorted as she guy from the Ficcer pitch glared at her.  
  
Hermione didn't have time to look at the others because Draco was trying to talk to her and waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked as she woke up from her trance  
  
"I said that this is our neighbors." Draco said after he had stopped waving his hand  
  
"Oh." Hermione said with a little confusing in her voice  
  
"Yeah well, whatever! I'm like Nienna Petrell but you can like call me Crystal, we have to like talk later, by the way. And I'm like cousin with this like disgusting creep." The girl with pale black hair said as she pointed at the guy that had been telling her to shut up.  
  
He glared at her before she turned to Hermione and gave her a million-dollar smile.  
  
"That disgusting creep would be me and I'm Neven Calmbrind, we meet before at the Ficcer pitch, you also turned my hair pink." He said and grinned  
  
Hermione gave him a shy smile but if she would have looked at Draco she would have seen he was glaring at this Neven-guy.  
  
"I'm Tardos Mabter, remember me? I was also at the Ficcer pitch earlier today. Anyway, my family lives next door. And this is my sister Tendan Mabter." Said a tall guy with shoulder length blond hair and yellow-green eyes, today he was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a olive green t-shirt.  
  
Tardos pointed to a middle long girl with blond hair that reached to her ears, a pair of light yellow eyes was hiding under a pair of round glasses and she was wearing a purple corduroy skirt that reached a bit under knees and a blue-violet t-shirt with two red cherries on it.  
  
"Hi." She said as she smiled brightly at Hermione, who smiled back  
  
"And that's one of my three best friends, he's name is Chay Nypon." Tardos said and pointed at a kind of  short guy with bronze colored short hair, he had spring green eyes and he was wearing a pair of black sport shorts and a big white t-shirt were it stood _I'm a proud member of The Stackers _on the chest with fat dark green letters.  
  
He smiled slightly back at Hermione as she smiled to him.  
  
"This is my best friend Athera Hassle, she lives three doors away from us." Tendan said as she laid her arm around the girl standing next to her.  
  
The girl was quite tall, her magenta colored hair was tied in two simple braids that was hanging just above her shoulders, the steel gray eyes was surrounded of small light brown freckles and this girl was wearing a loose orchid colored sundress that was reaching just above her feet and a big smile on her face.  
  
"Eh, hello everyone. I'm Hermione Whicker." Hermione said shyly.   
  
She suddenly remembered that she was still sitting on the floor, she blushed as she slowly stood up.  
  
As fast as she stood up she felt two hands grab her arms, it was Nienna and Tendan.  
  
"Come On, Sapphire. I have to like talk to you, didn't I like say that before?" Nienna said in her usual snobby voice  
  
"I know what you're trying to do and there is NO WAY that she's going to say yes!" Tendan exclaimed angrily  
  
"Huh? Say yes to what?" Hermione asked confused.   
  
Neither of the girls heard what she had said because they were fighting with each other and now and then they would pull her in the arm and try to walk away with her.  
  
"That's enough! Let Nienna talk to Hermione, it's up to her if she wants to or not." Tardos said and took Hermione's hand so that she was standing next to him instead.  
  
Nienna grinned evilly at Tendan before she took Hermione's hand and dragged her to one of the corners in the hall.  
  
There Nienna dropped Hermione's hand and begun to talk really really fast so that Hermione couldn't hear a word of what she was saying.  
  
"What? Can you please talk a little slower?" Hermione said after a while  
  
Nienna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at Hermione.  
  
"I like asked if you wanted to like join our gang, The Hearatherz. Like do you?" She asked and gave Hermione a look that said ´Don't you DARE say no! If you do I will hunt you up and curse your sorry ass to hell and back again!´  
  
Hermione actually got scared now and she didn't know what to say.  
  
_Why just me? And what is that gang anyway? Why didn't that girl Tendan or something what me to talk to this snobby girl? What am I going to say?? _  
  
"I guess that I..." Hermione started to say unsure  
  
"Like GREAT! What don't you like meet the rest of the gang tomorrow at like eleven o'clock! We can all like tell you about our like AMAZING gang. Ciao!" Nienna said excited and walked away.  
  
Hermione however was just standing there in the corner shocked.  
  
WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED??  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Hope you guys liked it!!  
  
I made up those four new characters(you meet Tardos and Neven in the previous chapter)..I hope you liked them all, there will be more new characters in the next chapter.  
  
And once again: I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY!!  
  
Thanx For Reading....  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
  
**[~*~]******


	12. Because you're Satan?

**A/N: Yaaaay! Chapter 12 is here!!I still can't believe that I have written 12 chapters, and that's all thanx to you guys! This chapter is a little strange but I hope that you guys will like it anyway!! I got an idea from Jessica Halliwell Potter to do an index for all the new characters so there's going to be one in the next chapter.**   
  
**Thanx**** To:  
  
loveme : I'm glad you liked it. Okay, I will do that..  
  
Cleyah : Awww..thanx, you're so sweet! I don't like fics were the love goes too fast, I mean- love takes time, right? Yeah, I read chapter 2 and it was really truly GREAT! I've reviewed too. *lol* In that case, I like wasting my time on you! *lol* Hope will enjoy reading chapter 12. *lol* That quote was really good! I really need to remember that one! *lol*  
  
**Jessica Halliwell Potter :**** Thanx for the idea, there's going to be an index of all new characters in next chapter. You will understand why in this chapter, I had written that part but I forgot to write it...I know it's sick, huh? Hope you like chapter 12.  
**  
**Evie-DuGrey****** :** Yeah, I do have a thing for weird names, Is that a bad thing? Thanx, that's so nice of you! Enjoy chapter 12!  
  
crazy : Thank you so much! *lol* Just wait and see...! I hope that you will like this chapter.  
  
krissy: Yeah, I know a person that's just like her too, talk about being annoying!  
I put her in the story because I think that everybody knows someone like that. Thanx! I know, I was really stressed when I wrote that chapter but I hope that this chapter is a little better, hopefully. Hope you like chapter 12.  
  
i o u a name : Oooh, you want it waaaay longer? You named it, you've got it! This chapter will be waaaaay longer then, just for you! I have wrote this chapter 646 words longer than last chapter (which was 4103 words long...). Happy now? *lol* Aww, man! I hope you know what this means....IT'S WAR!! *lol* Hope this chapter is satisfying enough for you!  
  
freyliskat : Thanx! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
kura52 : Thank you soooooo much! I'm on your fave list? That's so sweet!! Thank you..again!! Enjoy reading chapter 12.  
  
Tickled Purple Monkey : Yeah I know, I'm weird so the story gets weird but I hope you will like this story anyway! Thanx! Hope you like chapter 12.  
  
SweetChick23 : Thanx!! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
*Angelix* : Thanx for those words! Um..think Vanessa but instead of "Va" put in "Oh" so it's like "OH-nessa"..get it? Hope you will enjoy reading chapter 12.  
  
Thanx to all of you!! You know that I love you guys by now, right?  
  
-. You should thank i o u a name because she said that this chapter should be waaaaay longer so now it is!! *lol*.-  
  
On With The Show....  
   
  
Enjoy!  
**  
**.......................................................*******Talk About BLIND Date*****.......................................  
  
**[* In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
Nienna grinned evilly at Tendan before she took Hermione's hand and dragged her to one of the corners in the hall.  
  
There Nienna dropped Hermione's hand and begun to talk really really fast so that Hermione couldn't hear a word of what she was saying.   
  
"What? Can you please talk a little slower?" Hermione said after a while  
  
Nienna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at Hermione.  
  
"I like asked if you wanted to like join our gang, The Hearatherz. Like do you?" She asked and gave Hermione a look that said ´Don't you DARE say no! If you do I will hunt you up and curse your sorry ass to hell and back again!´  
  
Hermione actually got scared now and she didn't know what to say.  
  
_Why just me? And what is that gang anyway? Why didn't that girl Tendan or something what me to talk to this snobby girl? What am I going to say??_    
  
"I guess that I..." Hermione started to say unsure  
  
"Like GREAT! Why don't you like meet the rest of the gang tomorrow at like eleven o'clock! We can all like tell you about our like AMAZING gang. Ciao!" Nienna said excited and walked away.  
  
Hermione however was just standing there in the corner shocked.  
  
WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED??  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
_-Chapter 12: Because You're Satan?-_  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
Draco had just left Hermione at the golden trapdoor to the attic and was on his way to his own room.  
  
He had to admit that he was indeed worried.  
  
_What if something happening? I just wish that I hadn't let her sleep on the attic. She can die there, I don't even know if there is any light there! I just hope that she doesn't meet Peotra, she can be really dodgy sometimes. Why did my mum tell the house elfs to put that crystal ball there in the first place? Oh yeah, now I remember. Father and his pathetic Death Eater friends used to torture muggles there and mother had told him to stop but he didn't listen and just kept doing it so my mother let the house elfs put that crystal ball on the attic. It's kinda cool really, you can just say the name of a room and it will take you there. It's just too bad that I haven't got a crystal ball like that in my room, you can only see what's happening in the other rooms in the manor but that's pretty awesome too._    
  
He finally reached his own private room and entered.  
  
Draco quickly stripped down to his jade green silk boxers (A/N: What a wonderful sight, huh? If you're a guy…just totally ignore me!) and pulled away the green bedspread on his bed.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but all he could think about was Hermione's face.  
  
Draco twisted and turned several times before he couldn't take it anymore, he was worrying sick.  
  
The stressed boy threw the cover of him and went over to the light blue crystal ball that was standing on the pale grey table. Draco laid his left hand on it and said with a loud but clear voice,  
  
"The attic!"  
  
Suddenly a vision begun to form inside the crystal ball, Draco got down on his knees and brought his face closer so that he could get a better view. In it he saw a girl that looked pretty much completely helpless crawling across the stone floor. The only reason why he could see her at all was because she was pretty close to a glowing crystal ball(Peotra) that looked pretty much just like his own, otherwise it was pitch black in the room. The girl looked awfully familiar with her wavy chestnut hair, Draco couldn't really see but it looked as if her eyes were cinnamon brown colored.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered to himself  
  
His normally emotionless grey eyes were now wide and full with pure fear.  
  
The now much panicked boy took his wand that was lying on his bedside table, he ran with full speed down the stairs and was on his way to the fireplace in the living room when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He was on his way to the door when he passed a mirror, he stopped and slowly backed to the mirror again.   
  
That's when he finally realized that he still was only in his boxers.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at himself and muttered some words so that he was now dressed in his grey baggy pants and the plain black t-shirt from before.  
  
The doorbell rang again so Draco hurried over to the door and opened.  
  
The next thing he knew he found himself standing face to face with three guys and three girls that he recognized from the neighborhood.  
  
"Hey! We heard a banging sound from here, our walls were shaking. Is everything allright here?" Tardos asked  
  
_Damn! I forgot that when you run down the stairs that the neighbor can hear. Mum has told me that a thousand times!  _  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine here! Absolutely! We're not killing anyone in here! Not today!" He said and gave a nervous laugh  
  
Just then a bang was heard and someone landed on the floor right next to me.  
  
I looked down and saw Hermione sitting on the floor looking utterly shocked.  
  
**[*Then she meets Tardos, Tendan, Nienna, Neven and Chay*]**  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy's POV, right after Nienna has talked to Hermione about the gang*]  
  
**Draco saw as Nienna walked away from Hermione, who was standing there, opening and closing her mouth several times before she looked at me confused.   
  
He just grinned at her as she walked over, you could see that she was still a little shocked from all of these new people and probably also because whatever happened up there on the attic.  
  
_I wonder how she got that wound on her knee. It was pretty deep so she couldn't just have scratched herself on something. I will just have to ask her about it later._    
  
As Hermione reached Draco she looked really, really puzzled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked concerned  
  
Hermione nodded slowly but she still had that puzzled look on her face  
  
_Maybe I can ask her about the whole attic thing now? Nah, she's probably really tired by now anyway._    
  
"So, what did Nienna want to talk about?" He asked  
  
"Um. I really don't know. She said something about joining her group or gang or whatever, I don't remember to be honest. All I know is that I'm suppose to meet her and her followers tomorrow." Hermione answered  
  
"NOOOO!! You can't join them! They are the biggest bitches in the whole neighborhood. If you join them you can bet your want on that they will destroy your life for sure!" Draco almost yelled with horror written all over his face  
  
"What?? How could a harmless little group ruin my life? And besides, how do you know?" Hermione asked, she was now more confused than ever  
  
Draco looked at the girl in front of him as if Voldemort himself was sitting on her head dressed up as Santa Claus and waving happily at him.  
  
"Harmless? HARMLESS?? You have to excuse me but did hell just freeze over and you forgot to tell me??" Draco asked shocked  
  
_I am not going to let my Hermione join that bitchy gang from hell. Wait a sec, did I just say MY Hermione? She's not mine. And I don't want her to be either, or do I? Ah man, I'm going psycho!_    
  
"I don't know why the heck you are talking about and I'm WAY too tired to even think about it and ABSOLUTELY to talk about right now so pleeeeease can you just let me sleep now?" Hermione said tiredly with pleading eyes  
  
"I will let you sleep... eventually. But just to let you know, you are not getting away with this, we WILL talk about it tomorrow and I'm sure that Tendan have a few things to tell you about it too." Draco said and smirked a little  
  
Suddenly Draco found himself staring into Hermione's big cinnamon brown colored puppy dog eyes.  
  
She looked up at him for a few seconds before she looked down on the floor in shame and gave out a fake sob, her bottom lip was trembling too so she looked just like a five years old little girl that had just caught taking a cookie before dinner.  
  
"Yes, Mummy." She said in a childish voice and tried to give out one more fake sob again but it came out more like a snort of laughter.   
  
Draco's grey eyes were now as wide as two plates.  
  
_Did she just call me mummy? And god, her parents have to go through a really hard tine saying no to those gorgeous eyes of hers when she does that adorable puppy dog face. Yeah well, I will teach her to never ever call me mummy again...and I mean EVER!_   
  
And with that thought he said in a dangerous voice,  
  
"Don't mess with the devil!"   
  
Just as he had said those words he saw how Hermione ran up the stairs and of course Draco followed her.  
  
Hermione was only a few meters ahead of Draco as she quickly opened the door to Draco's room and tried to slam it shut just as fast but Draco was to quick, he practically threw his body inside his room before she got a chance.  
  
Unfortunately, he landed just over Hermione.  
  
Hermione was standing above him with her knee between his legs and her arms at each side of his head and a very smug grin was playing on her delicate lips.   
  
Steel grey eyes suddenly meet cinnamon brown once and neither of them could break the contact.  
  
A lock of chestnut hair that had escaped from behind the cinnamon eyed girl blocked the view for the owner to the steel grey eyes.  
  
_Oh my god. If I got to decide the way that I would die then I wish that I could just drown in those eyes. Why didn't I notice before that she have those beautiful brown eyes? And her hair looks so soft, I wish that I could run my hand through it, maybe just touch it a little.  _**

_  
_He was so hypnotized by her eyes that he didn't realize that his hand was raised and that it was on it's way to Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as Draco's hand touched his face and put the lock behind her ear again.  
  
_What the hell am I doing??_ Draco thought  
  
When Draco finally had come to his sense again and Hermione had opened her eyes again they were both blushing like mad.  
  
"Uhh.." Draco said  
  
"Ooops.." Was all Hermione could get out as she stood up  
  
Draco followed her example so that they were both standing up and looking everywhere except each other.  
  
"Soooo, where are you going to sleep?" Draco asked in a light teasing tone, he knew that she was going to sleep in his room, he wouldnt let her sleep in the attic ever again not that she would want to anyway.   
  
"Um. Here?" Hermione said a little uncertain  
  
Oh. Are you sure that you really want to sleep in here..with me? I thought you said that you would rather sleep inside Dumbledore's ass. So my question to you is: What are you doing here?" Draco said with a huge grin on his face  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"But just because I'm so nice, I'm going to let you sleep here in my own private room." Draco said  
  
He took out his wand again and muttered a spell.  
  
There was now lying a big green pillow and a silver- green checked blanket on the forest green couch.  
  
Hermione also took out her wand and quietly said some words and suddenly she was standing in her pajamas, that was a baby blue t- shirt and a pair of shorts in the same color.  
  
Draco did the same thing so that he was now dressed in his jade green boxers that was made of silk but he had climbed into his bed already so Hermione didn't get a chance to see this wonderful sight. (AN: Aww..poor girl)  
  
Hermione laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"You see, I'm not just unbelievable charming, I'm generous too." Draco said and grinned to himself  
  
"You're sick!" Hermione said irritated  
  
"Then how come I feel just fine on the inside and I look so damn good on the outside?" Draco asked  
  
"Because you're Satan?" Hermione answered, she was now really pissed  
  
"May be." Draco said and grinned once again.   
  
That was the last thing they said before they both drifted off to Dream Land with each other's faces in their minds and a big wicked grin on their faces.   
  
**[*The Next Day, Hermione's P.o.V*]**  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes after a good night sleep.  
  
The sun was shining down on her tired face.   
  
"God, It feels so weird that it's summer weather outside when it's really suppose to be winter and almost Christmas soon." She thought as she stood up  
  
Hermione stretched her body, yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep away from them.  
  
She looked around the room when her eyes landed on the big green king sized bed where a blond young man was lying.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. (AN: Nooooo, really?)  
  
The still very tired girl quietly tipped over to his bed and stood there, watching him sleep peacefully.  
  
She smiled warmly down at him, his blond hair was spread all over the pillow and he had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock that was standing on his beside table and gasped when she saw that it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
_We were supposed to meet the people from yesterday on the ficcer pitch AND I have to meet that Pienna or something also today. I have to wake Draco!_    
  
She begun to shake Draco violently and calling his name but he didn't even flinch.  
  
Hermione looked around the room again for something to help her to wake the sleepyhead up.  
  
A sudden evil grin spread on her lips as her eyes fell on the water glass that was standing right beside her on Draco's beside table.  
  
The girl grabbed it and poured the water in Draco's face.  
  
The sleeping boy's eyes suddenly fluttered wide open.  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy P.O.V*]**  
  
He felt a cold rush running through his whole body.  
  
As he opened his eyes I saw a girl that he recognized as Hermione standing over him with an empty glass in her hand and a big grin on her face.  
  
His first thought was,  
  
_What have she done this time?_   
  
He suddenly felt something cold running down his cheek.  
  
__

_Am I crying? Naaaah, I can't be crying..I never cry!_   
  
Draco sat up straight in his bed and felt that his whole face and hair was dripping wet.  
  
"Hermione!!"

  
"What is it, Draco?" Hermione said sweetly  
  
"What the heck have you done?" He said as he reached for his wand

  
"Oooh it was really nothing. You don't have to thank me." Hermione said  
  
Draco took his want and did a drying spell.  
  
"Thank you? Why would I do that?" He asked angry  
  
"Because I did you a favor. We have to hurry to the ficcer pitch and meet those ficcer- guys and I have to meet that Pienna and her friends too. Soooo, you won't have time to take a shower but since I am so nice, I gave you a free one and now you've saved a lot of time because of ME! Onessa said proudly  
  
Draco just muttered something about "silly little girl, can't see the difference between a shower and a glass of water."  
  
He walked over to the door with the text _Bathroom on and walked in.  
  
Hermione shock her head and walked over to her bag that was standing on the floor in one of the corners of the room.  
  
"Guess the house elfs brought it up yesterday." She thought as she looked through her clothes.  
  
She finally decided to wear a white tank top with a pair of jeans shorts with a dark blue star on and her light blue Adidas sneakers. (AN: I have a pair of those, I absolutely LOVE them! Everybody else has black and white but not me..I have light blue and white!! Sorry..)  
  
Just then Draco came out fully dressed, which was much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
"Are you ready to work you're ass off?" He asked and grinned when he saw Hermione's face with horror written all over it  
  
_He can't be serious, right? I mean, ficcer can't be that hard…I hope it's not._ Hermione thought  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Draco asked and grinned teasingly.   
  
"Nooo, or course not!  Hermione said with confident in her voice but on the inside she was practically wetting in her pants. (AN: uhh..she didn't have pant but shorts, okay?)  
  
"Good! Now let's get going." Draco said  
  
He and Hermione ran down the stairs, opened the door and then they begun to walk to the Ficcer pitch.  
  
[*On The Ficcer Pitch*]  
  
When the two teenagers reached the pitch they saw ten other teenagers standing in the middle of the pitch and talking.  
  
On the stands there was sitting a whole bunch of girls that was all giggling like mad.  
  
"Hey! We were starting to wonder where you guys were. Ready for some Ficcer?" Tardos yelled as he jogged over to us.  
  
"Yeah, we will have to be a little more careful with Hermione here, It's her first time." Draco said and pointed to Hermione  
  
Hermione smiled shyly at the other nine people who had also jogged over to them.   
  
"Okay. Well, there are a few other people that you haven't meet yet. They will play with us too, is that okay with you Onessa?" Tardos asked  
  
"Um. No, I guess not." Hermione said unsure  
  
_Oh dear god, I will make a complete fool of myself!_    
  
"Great! Then let's start." Tardos said  
  
"You have already met me, Neven, Theas, Evyan and Chay, right?" He said  
  
"Good. Well these are the other people who will play with us." Tardos said when he saw that Hermione nodded  
  
He was pointing at five teenagers that was all smiling at her.  
  
"This is Enello Icefall, he's the Riqett together with Draco." Tardos said and pointed to one of the guys next to him.  
  
He was kinda tall, his short hair was in a dark khaki color, the eyes were bisque colored and he was wearing just like everybody else a pair of black sport shorts and a big white t-shirt  
  
"Hi, I'm playing the Riqett for the Stackers." He said and smiled to her  
  
"And I'm Aream Winster, the Tracker for the Supreros together with Neven." Said a quite short guy with syrup brown eyes, he had curly umber colored hair and was of course wearing the pair of sport shorts and the big t- shirt.  
  
"I'm one of the Tracker for the other team and I'm Weans Clower." The guys next to Aream said  
  
This guy was short, had pitch black hair and his eyes were ecspresso brown colored, his skin was a warm color of coffee and he was also wearing a pair of black sport shorts and a big white t-shirt.  
  
"This is my big brothers Breland and Nearlite Sinwine." Said Theas and pointed at two big guys near him.  
  
The first one was very tall and muscular, his long dark blue hair that reached below his shoulders was tied in a ponytail and he had papajawhip colored eyes.  
  
The guy next to him was also very tall and muscular, his eyes were alice blue and his short hair was white blond.  
  
They were both wearing the exact thing as everybody else.  
  
"I'm Brealand." Said the blue haired guy  
  
"And I'm Nearlite." Said the other  
  
"Yeah well, we're all set now, why don't you sit down on the bench over there and we will show you how it's done. You can play with us after we have showed you, okay?" It was Neven who spoke this time.  
  
"But before we start I'm gonna tell you the teams so you understand a little better when you watch. On the Supreros it's me like this: Me and Aream are Trackers, Tardos is the Janneth, Draco is the Riqett and Evyan is the Stoone. On the Stackers it's like this: Weans and Breland are the Trackers, Theas is the Janneth, Enello is the Riqett and Chay is the Stoone. Okay?" Neven said  
  
Hermione just nodded again and sat down on the bench at the side of the pitch.  
  
She looked over to the pitch and saw Enello and Draco standing in each goal.  
  
Neven and Aream were standing in front of Draco and Weans and Breland was standing in front of Enello.  
  
Tardos and Theas were standing on each side of the centre line and they had their hands on Evyan and Chay's waist, Tardos on Evyan's and Theas on Chay's.  
  
Chay and Evyan were holding that stick that they called chydd, Chay's was plain brown and Evyan's was dark green with a lighter green handle.   
  
As Nearlite brew in the whistle Hermione saw how Evyan ran to the goal with Tardos after him and still holding his waist, Theas and Chay did the same this but in the other direction.   
  
When Tardos and Evyan were close to the goal they got tackled down by the other teams Trackers; Weans and Breland. But they stood up again and Hermione saw Evyan mutter something and pointing his wand at Weans and suddenly his own shoe flew up in his face. Weans couldn't see because the shoe was glued to his face so he tripped over Breland and thanks to that Tardos and Evyan could get passed them.  
  
When they arrived to the goal the Riqett tackled down Tardos but Evyan was able to get away from him just in time and he ran straight into the goal.  
  
Draco, Neven, Aream, Tardos and Chay clapped their hands and cheered so Hermione thought that it was a good thing so she clapped and whistled.  
  
After a while of cheering and clapping everyone was in their positions again.  
  
Hermione watched as Theas and Chay begun to run in Neven and Aream's direction.  
  
Chay caste a spell in Aream's direction but he threw his body on the ground so that he managed to get away.   
  
Both Neven and Aream tackled down Theas at the same time and he looked pretty beaten but he stood up anyway.  
  
"Ow! That sure most have hurt..A LOT!" Hermione thought  
  
Chay ran alone to the goal but when he came was just about to run inside the goal Draco tackled him down.  
  
Hermione stood up and clapped because of Draco's great block.  
  
It went on like this for a while until the clock was 5 o'clock in the evening.  
  
"Great game!" Hermione exclaimed when Draco and the rest of the players had finished  
  
"Thanks. Next time you HAVE to play Onessa, even if we force you to it." Breland said  
  
Hermione had been a little scared for him before but he had showed to be really nice actually.  
  
"Um. Yeah, maybe." Hermione said  
  
"We have to go home now but how about we do something tomorrow?" Draco said  
  
"Yeah, that would be great! I can ask Tendan if she wants to come too." Tardos said  
  
"Okay, we will see you tomorrow then!" Draco yelled as he and Hermione ran away.   
  
Just as they were about to enter the house someone called Hermione's name.  
  
She turned around and saw Nienna standing there with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you like show up? We like waited for you for like century." Nienna asked angry  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Hermione said with apology in her voice  
  
She didn't REALLY want to join her gang but it was kinda mean to not show up when Nienna really had expect her to.  
  
"It's okay this time but if you don't show up tomorrow at the ficcer pitch 1 o'clock you will be sorry that you ever came here." Nienna said in a dangerous voice that Hermione really didn't wanna mess with.   
  
"Um. Okay, see you tomorrow then Nienna." Hermione said shaky  
  
"Call me Crystal, everybody else in my gang does." Nienna said  
  
"Err..okay." Hermione said unsure  
  
"Bye Sapphire!" Nienna yelled as she jogged away  
  
"Sapphire?" Hermione whispered to herself  
  
"Why the heck did she call me that?" Hermione thought  
  
[ ~*~]  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
I was just wondering one thing:  
  
Do you guys want me to make up my own names for the characters like I'm doing now or should I just take ordinary names?  
  
Anyway, as I'm sure you already know, Fanfiction.net hasn't been working for the past 2-3 days so that's why I haven't been updating.  
  
Now that you know that, I want to that all those wonderful people out there who reviewed! THANK YOU GUYS!  
  
Have the GREATEST summer ever!!  
  
Thanx For Reading…  
  
Until Next Time….  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
/LiNe  
  
[~*~]_


	13. It's All The Pitchfork's Fault!

**A/N: I am sooooo truly sorry for not updating but I have a really rough time at home right now and school has just started. I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes so it's not so well written and I haven't been able to send this chapter to my beta reader Kerri K. Sullivan so I'm sure there's a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry. But I thought that this is better than nothing. By the way, I have started a new hr/d story called The Puppy Dog Trick, it's a little weird but I hope that's okay anyway, go read it. I haven't really though about how many review I've got so when I checked now, I got the shock of my life! 374 REVIEWS!! I just can't believe it!! Thanx to everyone that's ever been reviewing this story! And just to let you guys know, I have just changed my pen name so I'm still LiNe.  
  
Anyway.  
  
HUGE Thanx To:  
  
Magical Soul : Thank you for those kind words, they really cheered me up! And for my other story(hermione/oliver): Fred & George is just teasing with Oliver. I'm gonna update the story very soon so watch out! I have e-mailed you some great hermione/oliver storys. Read and enjoy! I would love to hear from you again.  
  
kevin luver : I'm glad you like this story. Yeah I know, my grammar sucks. I already have a beta reader but thanx anyway!  
  
Starling94 : You liked the Ficcer? That's great! I kinda wish that ficcer was a sport in real life. lol. I'm really glad that you liked the guys. To be honest, I think they're hot too. lol. You've got some questions there! lol. Sorry but I can't tell you, wouldn't be so fun to read then, would it? All I can say is that you will get your answers in the future chapters. Aww don't worry, I love long reviews, it's much more personal then. It really makes me happy to know that people appreciate my work!  
  
kura52 : Thanx! Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kelli : I have sent you an e-mail and thank you for your words. Enjoy chapter 13!  
  
orliangel : In the author's note in chapter 9 is stands that I would start calling Hermione Onessa but that's okay. I always skipps the AN too, it's the chapter you want to read;D. You like new things too? I love to come up with new things! Thanx for your amazingly sweet words! I feel so much better now.  
  
i o u a name : Thanx! I'm soooo happy that you liked it! I know, it was something wrong with ff.net so that's why the letter got all messed up, sorry. It's not your fault, it's me, really. I suck at explain and describe things so that's probably why it's so confusing. Sorry again. I really don't know how I can explain it better.  
  
Cleyah : Thaaaaanx!! I donno what I'd do without you! lol. I have e-mailed you so I'm waiting for you to reply. Naaah, you're not a snob! My classmates are! lol. Take Care!  
  
BIGHARRYFAN : Thanx! That's so great! Yeah, I know, my spelling sucks. Anyway, enjoy reading!  
  
krissyfz : lol. Thank you! I don't like her either, it's too many people like her. Hope you like chapter 13.  
  
Tina : Thank you sooo much! LOL. Yeah, that's definitely a sight worth seeing! I'm grinning like an idiot here! I will keep writing until you guys want me to stop so I can't really tell how long it's gonna be. I actually came up with the end before I came up with the start. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
  
Angel1251 : lol. Thanks! I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Ellie : Thank you! lol. I hope you like the story so far.  
  
*Angelix* : Lol. Thanx again! And you're welcome.  
  
Miyukisetsu : He he, thank you! Yeah I know, Draco's a little OOC but I hope that's okay. I know, I'm the luckiest girl on earth! I just have to ask you one thing: What does your pen name mean because I LOVE IT!  
  
lazy : I'm truly glad you liked it! I know, it was kinda confusing but I really did my best! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS : Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Are you gonna update your hr/o fic soon? I really hope so because it's great!  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : Great! You liked it! YAY! I'm so happy! Are you kidding me? I'm the one who should be thanking so THANX! I never turn a great idea like that down! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this new chapter.  
  
Life, Love Sanity : Aww thanx! Oooh, hope you had a good time away. That's why I have put in an index of all the new characters. Hope it helps!  
  
Simon Cowel: Thank you so much! I'm blushing as hell right now. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
u no who : It's getting boring? I will have to put some action in then!  
  
SweetChick23 : Aww man, I can't belive you think it's that great! Yup, I know, it's just that when I come up with something I just have to write it down. I have done an index in this chapter, maybe it helps a bit. There will be more romance scenes with Draco and Hermione, hope you like the one in this chapter. Thanx again for all the nice words!  
  
Harry Potter Obsessed Girl : Okay, I will. Thanx for the suggestion! I just love it when people do that!  
  
feltonsgurl : Thank you so much! You have been really sweet to me through all the chapters. If there's anything I can do to repay you just tell me, I mean ANYTHING!  
  
And thaks to everyone who reviewed to my AN! You guys are the best!! I really do love all of you.  
   
  
Enjoy!  
  
**

**  
****......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date*****........................................****  
  
**

**  
**   
_  
-Chapter 13: It's all the Pitchfork's Fault-  
  
_

  
Hermione slowly walked back to Draco who was still standing in front of the door.  
  
"What did she want this time?" He asked and rolled his eyes  
  
"She said that I HAD to show up tomorrow. You know, maybe you're right. That girl does seem to have a really really REALLY twisted mind." Hermione said and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not truly sure about her. It's not like she will KILL me or anything like that....right?"  
  
Hermione 's voice was very high pitched and as she laughed nervously you could see that she was practically scared to death.  
  
"Not really but when Nienna and the rest of her little gang are finished with you, you will wish that she had killed you. Believe me, I should know." Draco said as he opened the door to the big manor.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione said in what was meant to be a nonchalant tone.  
  
"I've just got one word for you: rumors." Draco said and opened the next door, which was to the kitchen.  
  
"She's going to spread a rumor about me? Oooh, I'm shaking!" Hermione exclaimed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco suddenly turned around and became face to face with her.  
  
"You just wait and see." He said with a mysterious grin on his handsome face  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Hermione said and threw her arms in the air.   
  
"MUM! DAD! We're home!"  
  
The sound of Draco's voice echoed through the big manor.  
  
"I wonder where they are." Hermione said to herself in a solitary tone  
  
As her eyes traveled all around the room she suddenly heard a painful scream coming from the half open living door.  
  
Her whole body froze, the hair of her neck was standing right out now and there was slowly forming small bumps on her bare arms.  
  
Before she could stop herself she felt how her body begun to take tiny steps towards the door. When she reached it she carefully opened the door so much that she could stick her head inside.  
  
What the now absolutely terrified girl saw made her stifle a gasp and she could feel how her knees became weaker than ever.  
  
Draco was sitting on the stone floor beside the big beige couch with his left hand in his hands and there was a bleeding cut in his forehead.  
  
"Oh my god! Draco, what happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt much?"   
  
Hermione's voice was full with concern and she quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped with the back of her palm.  
  
When Draco didn't reply she kneeled down in front of him. Draco then suddenly looked up at her with his sad grey eyes. It really did break Hermione's heart to see him so vulnerable.   
  
"How did this happen?" She asked softly  
  
"I stepped on the pitchfork and it hit me in the face. It hurts."  
  
Draco said this as if it was all the pitchfork's fault, and the worst part was that he was actually pouting.  
  
_He does look kinda cute tho._   
  
Hermione didn't let her thoughts go further, instead she laid her finger on the cut in Draco's forehead. It wasn't very deep but she could understand that it hurt.  
  
She drew her face closer to the cut until she was just a few millimeters away and then she gently started to blow on it. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed her warm breath on his cold skin. He accidentally moved his head a little so Hermione's lips touched his eyebrow.  
  
They both jumped away from each other when they felt an electric chock that went through both of the teenager's bodies.  
  
"Um. I'm err..f-fin-ne n-now. Th-thanks-s." Draco stuttered quietly with a pale flush on his cheeks.  
  
If Hermione hadn't felt the same feeling and was blushing just as much, she would have found this very funny.  
  
But that wasn't the case so she just shut her mouth and stood up.  
  
" Hermione dear, I need to talk to you." Said the sweet voice Hermione remembered as Mrs. Malfoy's from the door.  
  
"Um. okay." Hermione said as she walked out of the door with one last glance at Draco.  
  
[~*~]  
  
I will post the index part as fast as I come home from school. The clock is 05.50 so I'm kinda tired right now. Hope that's okay.  
  
Sooo, That was chapter 13. Am I losing my touch? Hope not. I really am sorry for not updating but I hope all readers understand. Please review! A really long one! It would really make my day.  
  
Thanx For Reading..  
  
Until Next Time..  
  
*Lots of Love*  
  
-LiNe


	14. Losing Trusts

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway I won't waste your time any longer.  
  
A LOT of Thanx To:  
  
Hrei-siesn : yeah i know, it's been a while but better late than never right? the last chapter was really boring but i hope this one will be better. Anyway, thanks for your review.  
  
Sailor Hermoine : Thank you! lol..yeah what a sight! Well anyway, enjoy chapter 14.   
  
krissyfz : Aww thanx! Hope you enjoy this chapter then!  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter : Oooh trust me, you can definitely hurt someone with rumors. Thanx..that's the least I can do! Enjoy chapter 14!  
  
Ice : yeah, i am losing my touch but i do my best. School sucks huh? But you have to go anyway. If I didn't go to school i wouldn't be able to write this so..I quess school is a very important thing after all. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Cleyah : Lol. Thank you! I will e-mail you as soon as i can.i haven't checked my e-mail yet. You're the best!  
  
alexpotter : lol. Great word! I gotta keep that in mind!  
  
turke : Aww thank you! That means so much to me! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Draco Kicks A$$ : Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I can't believe you think so! I feel like crying but i promise i won't, i don't wanna destroy the keyboard. Thank you again and enjoy reading chapter 14.  
  
feltonsgurl : Thanx!! Good, cus you know if i can help you in any way, i will. You are so sweet!  
  
buffy37205 : Thank you! I'm really glad that you like my story. Hope you will like this chapter then.  
  
Mizz Chilli : Goodie! I thought that it was too short! Thanks for your review.  
  
sweetashoneyb : Thank you for your very sweet words! Lol. Don't worry..here's chapter 14. Enjoy!  
  
milocachica : Thanks! My story is one of the better once? I'm so happy! Well anyways, thanks for your review and enjoy reading this chapter!  
  
kevin luver : Yup i know..it was short. But i hope you will like this better!  
  
SweetChick23 : Aww thank you so much! You're so nice! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Thank you guys! Love yah all!  
   
  
Enjoy!**

  
  
**......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date***........................................****

**  
**  
**[*In Previous Chapter*]**  
  
She drew her face closer to the cut until she was just a few millimeters away and then she gently started to blow on it. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed her warm breath on his cold skin. He accidentally moved his head a little so Hermoine's lips touched his eyebrow.  
  
They both jumped away from each other when they felt an electric chock that went through both of the teenager's bodies.  
  
"Um. I'm err..f-fin-ne n-now. Th-thanks-s." Draco stuttered quietly with a pale flush on his cheeks.  
  
If Hermoine hadn't felt the same feeling and was blushing just as much, she would have found this very funny.  
  
But that wasn't the case so she just shut her mouth and stood up.  
  
"Onessa dear, I need to talk to you." Said the sweet voice Hermoine remembered as Mrs. Malfoy's from the door.  
  
"Um. okay." Hermoine said as she walked out of the door with one last glance at Draco. 

  
**[~*~]  
  
**

  
-Chapter 14: Loosing Trust-  
  
As Hermione walked inside the kitchen she saw Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, sitting on one of the many chairs at the huge table with a strict look on her face.  
  
"Onessa dear, please sit down. I have got a very important thing to tell you."  
  
The young girl looked a little puzzled by the woman in front of her, but she sat down across from her anyway.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she studied Mrs. Malfoy's face, which was now turning from strict to worry.  
  
"Yes, something is terribly wrong. You got a letter from your MUGGLE parents." Narcissa said calmly, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
She took out a sheet of parchment from the pocket of her white shirt and gave it to Hermione, who took it with shaky hands. As her eyes traveled down the piece of parchment, her eyes widened in horror.  
  
_Dear Hermione, Your father and I are sorry for not owling you, but we did try. We have sent you tons of letters, but Aetos just kept coming back with them again. So we thought that your dear owl was sick or tired so we let him rest for a few days before we sent a letter with him again, but he came back again.  
  
Anyway, how are you? How are the Malfoys treating you? When we found out that you were going to spend your Christmas holiday at those people's house we were a little skeptical. Isn't that Draco Malfoy the boy that always calls you those mean things? Even if he's mean to you, please behave; we do not want any trouble. As your parents, we are very worried for you; after all, you are our little baby daughter.  
  
Christmas is only three days away and it feels very odd that you won't be able to enjoy it with us. But don't you worry about your presents; we will send them with Aetos, if it works this time that is. We miss you awfully and so do Harry and Ron. They have also owled you without any luck. So if you get this letter, there are letters from Harry and Ron with this. Your father and I are going out for a romantic dinner at The Leaf so I better go now. Remember that we love you sweetie.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
-Your Mum and Dad_

  
  
As Hermione tore her eyes from the letter she was Narcissa Malfoy looking sadly back at her.  
  
"Your parents aren't dead are they? You're a muggle born."  
  
"Yes, I am a muggle born and my parents are alive." Hermione answered with shame in her voice.  
  
Narcissa just nodded slowly.  
  
"It's quite alright dear. I am just a little disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." She said with a lot of sadness in her normally sweet and cheerful voice.  
  
"Are you going to tell Lucius about me being a muggle born?" Hermione asked insecurely and gulped.  
  
"Of course not honey. He and his friends would kill you without a second thought. So tell me, what is your real name?" Narcissa said calmly.  
  
"It's Hermione. Hermione Ann Granger."  
  
Narcissa's grey eyes widened in realization.  
  
"YOU are Hermione Granger? Know it all Granger? The girl that always beats my Scootchie in class? Harry Potter's best friend?"  
  
"Um. Yes, that's me." Hermione answered silently  
  
"Look, is there anything I can do to get your trust back?"  
  
Hermione didn't like were the conversation was going so she decided to change the subject. Narcissa seemed to think about this for a while before her face light up.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is something you can do." She said and grinned with excitement.  
  
"Oh. What is it?"  
  
"Lucius, Draco and I are invited to a big Christmas dinner with our neighbors. Draco is suppose to bring a date, I had decided to ask Nienna Petrell if she wanted to be his date but now that you are here...you can be!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed happily.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec. Are you telling me that I am going to be Draco's DATE??" Hermione asked in horror.  
  
"Well yes. If you want me to trust you again." Narcissa said with a brilliant grin on her pale lips.  
  
"But-but. I-I don't have a dress." Hermione said.  
  
She was just trying to make up an excuse for not being Draco's date. It's not that she didn't want to but she didn't think that she would be able to control herself.  
  
_What if I mess up? Maybe I can pretend that I'm sick or something? But I have to do something to get Draco's mother's trust again. What if she tells Mr. Malfoy that I'm a mudblood? Naah, she wouldn't do that...or would she? Oh dear Lord, I'm going nuts!_   
  
Narcissa's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Hermione asked  
  
"I said that the dress isn't a problem. We're going to Diagon Alley the first thing tomorrow. Just you and me." Narcissa said and smiled warmly.  
  
"Um. Okay, but I don't have any money." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes you do. If I am not mistaken, Albus Dumbledore gave you 300 galleons before you left Hogwarts." Narcissa said  
  
"Oh that's right! I had forgotten that." Hermione said and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Great, it's set then! Now why don't you go to bed, it's already 12:30 and we have to get up early tomorrow. Good night. Oh by the way, there was two other letters, too. Here." Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly and gave Hermione two pieces of parchment.  
  
She stood up and gave Hermione a hug before she disappeared up the stairs. The young girl just sat shocked in her chair.  
  
_Oh my god, this can't be happening! Me? Draco's date? I don't want to be his date. Right? Of course not! That would be so...odd. And I'm going shopping with my ex enemy's mother tomorrow! Wonder how Draco looks in a suit... I can't even think straight; maybe I should go to bed now like Mrs. Malfoy said._

  
Hermione stood up and climbed up the stairs to Draco's room. When she entered she saw Draco sitting on his bed with his face deep crimson and his father Lucius sitting on a chair maybe a meter away with a sour look on his pale face.  
  
"Um. Hi?" Hermione said a little unsure, she never felt comfortable in Lucius Malfoy's present, who would?  
  
When Draco met her eyes, he looked down again and blushed even deeper, if that was possible.  
  
"Hmm. Think about what I said, Draco. And no funny business." Lucius said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Eh...so, what did you and your dad talk about?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Draco muttered quietly and laid down on his bed.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, confused.  
  
What she didn't know was that Draco had just had his first father-to-son talk...and that she was involved in it.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Well, i hope all you readers out there liked it. And I want to thank my beta reader Kerri, thank you so much again! I am thinking about rating this story PG-13 from now on..right or wrong?  
  
Anwyay, all i can say about the next chapter is that there will be shopping, a disaster, two very red teenagers, the rumors will begin and you will get to know why and what Draco was talking about with his father and A LOT more.  
  
I will update chapter 15 when I get 10 more reviews. Thanx to all you guys that reviewed!  
  
Thanx For Reading.  
  
Until Next Time..  
  
Take Care!  
  
Lots of Love  
  
-LiNe


	15. Lucius Have Finally Lost His Mind

**AN: I didn't get 10 reviews..just 8 but that's great anyway! I love every little review I get, but I know you guys can a lot better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my wonderful beta reader Kerri! You rock! Anyway, I'm not gonna waste your time anymore so just enjoy this chapter!  
  
feltonsgurl : I'm blushing like mad here but thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for your review again.  
  
Kerri : You are one fast beta reader you know that? And an awesome one too. Thank you for helping me. You're the best!  
  
i o u a name : Thank you! I'm updating as fast as I can. Thanks for your review and keep reading.  
  
Starling94 : Thank you for those words! You sound desperate so okay, I will update all the rest chapters as soon as I can. Hehe..i know exactly what you're talking about, it really gets to you, I also hate it when people leaves their stories with cliffhangers but hey! It makes the readers interested. Anyway, thanks for your review and keep reading this story,k?  
  
scholz03 : I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I will update as fast as I can. Thank you for your review.  
  
buffy37205 : I'm very glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope this one will be just as enjoyable! Thanx for your review!  
  
Tanika : Hehe.thank you very much! I am truly glad that you likes my work. I know what you mean, I really am addicted to the fics here on ff.net now. Keep reading and thanks again!  
  
Pampers : I know..it was too much. I didn't get 10 reviews but I thought that I should update anyway so..i did. Anyway, here's chapter 15; enjoy!  
  
THANK YOU GUYS SO UNBELIVABLE MUCH! It warms my heart to know that some people out there appreciate all my work. Love all of you.  
  
Sooo…on with the show.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
****......................................................*****Talk About BLIND Date***........................................******  
  
**

**  
[*In Previous Chapter*]  
**  
Hermione stood up and climbed up the stairs to Draco's room. When she entered she saw Draco sitting on his bed with his face deep crimson and his father Lucius sitting on a chair maybe a meter away with a sour look on his pale face.  
  
"Um. Hi?" Hermione said a little unsure, she never felt comfortable in Lucius Malfoy's present, who would?  
  
When Draco met her eyes, he looked down again and blushed even deeper, if that was possible.  
  
"Hmm. Think about what I said, Draco. And no funny business." Lucius said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Eh...so, what did you and your dad talk about?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Draco muttered quietly and laid down on his bed.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, confused.  
  
What she didn't know was that Draco had just had his first father-to-son talk...and that she was involved in it.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
_-Chapter 15: Lucius Have Finally Lost His Mind-_  
  
**[*Draco Malfoy P.o.V*]**  
  
Draco didn't move from the floor after Hermione had walked out of the room, he just sat there, stunned.  
  
Oh Lord, her soft lips were touching my eyebrow! Did she feel the electricity too? It felt kind of good. If I had just lifted my head a little bit more her lips would have been on mine...Where did that just come from? What the heck is happening to me?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius Malfoy's cold voice from the stairs.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE!"  
  
The boy on the floor finally stood up with a heavy groan and climbed up the stairs to his father.  
  
"Come here boy! We're going to talk." Lucius said and dragged his poor son to the nearest bedroom, that just happened to be Draco's.  
  
Draco quickly sat down on his bed and Lucius sat down on the couch a few meters away.  
  
"Um. What's up?" Draco asked, unsure.  
  
"What's up? WHAT'S UP? I will tell you what's up! YOU and our little guest have been a little too close, don't you think?" Lucius said in a dangerous hissing tone.  
  
"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Draco asked, very confused  
  
"Oh puh-lease! Don't you act all innocent, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
Mr. Malfoy was now standing up and he was doing all kind of gestures with his hands.  
  
"NO, I honestly don't know what the hell you're gabbling about! Nothing of what you're saying makes sense to me. " Draco said angrily with his face a pale shade of red  
  
"Okay, I will just say it straight out; That sweet girl Nienna's mother Morina Petrell told me that you and Onessa are intimate." Lucius said, furious.  
  
What? Of course we're intimate, Hermione and I are like best friends! Our friendship is very intimate. Why would that bother him? And how the heck did Mrs. Petrell know about Hermione?  
  
"Yeah of course we are." Draco said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"YOU FLAMING IDIOT!! FOR HOW BLOODY LONG??" Lucius was practically screaming his lungs out by now.  
  
"Hmm. Lets see. she came here for like, three days or something like that so yeah, three days." Draco said and shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?? IN MY HOUSE?? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR DISGUSTING TEENAGE MIND?"  
  
Mr. Malfoy's eyes were now as big as dinner plates and his face was slowly turning purple.  
  
"Yeah of course. It's not like we go out every time we want to be with each other." Draco said and rolled his grey eyes.  
  
_What the hell is wrong with him? Is he telling me to go outside every time I want to talk to Hermione? I've been having my suspicions but I never thought that my father really was a mad man._   
  
"Where have you two been?? Where?? Merlin's beard, we have to clean the whole house! The stupid old Methuselah will kill me! And the parents...and NARCISSA! She will flay me! This is my last day on Earth...I have to do something!" Lucius exclaimed, panicked.  
  
His eyes were still wide and he was clutching his hair extremely hard, so he was truly looking like a mad man now.  
  
_Oh Lord, he's going crazy; I have to get out of here!_   
  
Draco quickly stood up and tried to run outside the room before his father noticed, unfortunately for Draco, he did.  
  
"Oh no, you are not going anywhere! YOU are going to tell your mother about this AND apologize to Onessa for being such a disgusting pervert. But first I am going to torture you." His father said and threw Draco on the bed again.  
  
The boy lying on the bed just sat straight up again and glared at his father as Lucius took a chair and sat down right in front of him. They sat there and glared at each other for a long time.

  
_When is he going to learn that this isn't a punishment? As fast as I've done anything wrong he sits down on a chair and glare at me for like, two years. I bet he thinks I will feel guilty and apologize to him. How normal is that? There cannot be many parents who have that as a punishment. And besides, I haven't done anything wrong! I'm not the one who decided to let Hermione come here, and why does he care who my friends are? And why would it bother him if Hermione and I were best friends? He's just a crazy psycho._   
  
"It's not working." Draco said and rolled his eyes again.  
  
"It's working better than that stupid old Methuselah's punishments." Lucius said and grinned evilly.  
  
_I still don't understand why dad calls professor Dumbledore Methuselah. I mean isn't that Noah's godfather in the Old Testament? Wasn't he like 969 years old? Talk about strange man.   
_  
"Can't you just tell me what the heck I've done wrong instead of staring at my like a bloody fool?" Draco asked, he was tired of this stupid game now.  
  
"What you've done wrong? Isn't it easier if I tell you what you haven't done wrong? We would save a lot of time."  
  
"Or you could just tell me what the hell is wrong with you and you could save a lot of sarcasm." Draco answered sweetly  
  
Lucius stood up and pointed an accusing finger at his son.  
  
"My problem is that my son can't keep his pants on!"  
  
Draco suddenly realized what his father was talking about.  
  
He wasn't talking about friendly closeness.   
  
_Oh my goodness, he thinks I'm sleeping with Hermione! In this house! This isn't happening, please tell me this is just an AWFUL dream! _  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door. Lucius sat down on his chair again and glared at his son as if saying 'This isn't over'. ´  
  
When he saw Hermione enter his face immediately went deep crimson and he tried to look everywhere except on her. Draco tried to glance at her without her knowing but Hermione of course instantly caught his eye so he looked away and flushed ever deeper. He heard her say something like an uncomfortable 'Hi' or something like that.  
  
Draco could feel Lucius eyes on him and when he looked up he meet the cold face of his father.  
  
"Hmm. Think about what I said, Draco. And no funny business." He said bitterly before he walked out.  
  
As the young man lay down on his bed he heard Hermione say something like 'What did you talk about' but he just dismissed it, all he knew was that he muttered something.  
  
_Wonder how mother will react..._  
**  
[*The Next Day*]  
  
"ONESSA ISOLIA WHICKER!!"  
  
"**DRACO EDABETH MALFOY!!"  
  
The two Malfoy parents' voices echoed through the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Both teenagers threw off their covers with a groan and sleepily walked down the stairs.  
  
_What have I done now? Maybe Narcissa are going to tell Draco about me being his date to that big Christmas dinner._  Wondered Hermione.  
  
_Oh god, this is it. I will die of embarrassment! My mother will kill me! I can't believe I have to apologize to Hermione for something I haven't done. She will flip!_   
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Yeah I know it sucked but I just had to get the whole father-to-son talk out of my system. I didn't really get 10 reviews..I only got 8 but I'm really happy anyway! Please review..I really need a little joy in my life. I know you all can better than 8 reviews!! I won't beg, nice girls don't.PLEASE REVIEW!!??  
  
Anyway, Take Care and don't to anything I would do ;D  
  
Thanx For Reading.  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
Heaps of Love,  
  
-LiNe  
  
**_PS! There's the lovely little botton..just a little bit down.you know you wanna click!_**


	16. Uh Oh We're In Deep Shit Now

AN: I am really sorry but I'm having problem with putting up chapter 16 so to all you new readers out there: I'll try to put it up everyday but I don't think I'll be able to do it until Sunday (it's Friday today). 

Sorry. 

Lots of Love, 

-LiNe


	17. Walking Stone With Eczema&Fried Chicken

**AN: YAY!! I'm back again! I feel a lot better now, and it's all because of you reviewers!! When my friend called and read all the reviews I thought I was going to cry! And I ate like 4 kilo ice cream within a week so I don't think I'll be able to eat in about 2 weeks. I will do a thank you chapter after i have posted this so the responds will be in that chapter!! I love all my reviews!!  
   
  
Enjoy!**  
  


  
**................................*****Talk About BLIND Date***...............................**  
  
**

  
**[*In Previous Chapter*]**

  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh as she thought all this and pulled the sweater over her head.  
  
"I am ready to go now."  
  
"Good."  
  
As they walked down the stairs an idea plopped into Hermione's mind.  
  
"Does Draco know that I'm his date?"  
  
"Um. Yes." Narcissa said unsure, well, it was more like a question.  
  
"Great. I was almost getting worried for a second there."  
  
"He sort of knows anyway." Narcissa muttered quietly to herself.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
_-Chapter 17: The Walking Stone with Eczema and the Fried Chicken-_   
  
**[*Diagon Alley*]**  
  
The two Malfoys were walking in silence down the street.   
  
"Um…so, has Nienna bought her dress already or are we going to meet her and Mrs. Petrell here?" Draco finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you're not going with young Miss. Petrell to the dinner. You mother have decided that it would be better for all of us if you went with another lady." Lucius replied dully.   
  
Draco looked at his father with a puzzled expression before he shrugged his shoulders.   
  
  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. A day without Nienna is a day full of joy. This is like an early Christmas gift.'   
  
"Who am I going with then? I don't want to with one of your Death Eater pals' daughter. I've had enough of those." Draco said without thinking twice.  
  
Lucius suddenly took his son by the collar and looked at him with a dangerous twinkle in his cold stormy blue eyes.   
  
"Speaking of Death Eaters; don't you remember that letter I sent you about you-know-what-very-well? Well, let's just say that you are very lucky that your mother found out about my plans and that she's the most dominating woman on Earth. If she hadn't, you would have been on the Dark Side and killing heaps of mudbloods right now." He said and the angry facial expression was gone as fast as it came.   
  
"Oh look, there's a fine looking clothing store, let's check it out." He said almost happily and walked towards the store a few meters away.   
  
Draco stood there confused for a while before he followed Lucius.   
  
[*Inside The Shop*]   
  
When the handsome blond headed boy entered the store he saw his dad talking to someone, give the man an amount of money and then he walked over to his son again.   
  
"I don't have time for this childish nonsense. There is an important business meeting going on at The Three Broomsticks, I'm needed there. Here you've got 500 galleons, buy a nice suit or something." Lucius said and gave Draco a heavy pouch with what he assumed to be money.   
  
  
  
_What a pity, my oh-so-dear father. I was looking forward to go shopping with you and hear about your last ´triumph´._ Draco thought sarcastically.   
  
"Mr. Bubblesour here will help you. Now, behave and I will see you at home later." Lucius said with a sweet voice that made Draco want to throw up.   
  
Draco hadn't noticed it before but the man that his father had been talking to before when he entered the shop was standing in front of him.  
  
The man was short and chubby with a big warm smile on his slightly scarred face, he looked very kind, and actually, he remembered Draco a lot of Albus Dumbledore. His thin sienna brown colored hair was standing out in every direction, making those big green marbled orbs of eyes seem full of mischievousness with that familiar merrily twinkle in them.  
  
Both Draco and the man watched as Lucius walked out of the store and continued down the street, presumably towards The Three Broomsticks to meet his lovely little friends.   
  
"Hello there, I am Argus Bubblesour, but you can call me Guz. And I assume you are Draco Malfoy?" The man said kindly and smiled.   
  
"Eh...hi...Guz? Yeah, I'm Draco, you can call me.Draco."   
  
"Splendid! We better start looking for a suit to you." Argus said and took out a tape measure and begun to measure Draco's length and so on.   
  
  
  
"Good. Any special wish? Color? Style? Fabric?" He asked when he was finished measuring.   
  
  
  
Argus begun to look through one of the huge closets with suits and once in a while he would take one out and throw it on the big wood armchair beside Draco, who just stood there and watched the small man's actions.   
  
"How about this?" Guz asked as he showed his blond customer a dark blue suit.   
  
"It's 100% micro fiber, vent-less and as you can see, it is of blue texture. And the four buttons makes it look very….what is it that you youth call it? Cool? Yes, it makes it look very cool. It is casual and extremely comfortable. Do you want to try it?"   
  
Mr. Bubblesour looked at Draco hopefully with his kind eyes.   
  
"I really don't think that one would suit me very good." Draco said apologetic with a small smile.   
  
_God, that suit looked awful. And how old is this man anyways? He does remind me of Professor Dumbledore though, I wonder why. He doesn't have any relatives…right? Ah.I'm giving myself a headache._  
  
Guz continued to search for suits that might look nice on his costumer inside the different closets. After a while when he had thrown about 4 different kind of suits on the big wood armchair he turned to Draco.   
  
"Try them on," was all he said as he gave Draco all the suits and pushed him inside one of the fitting rooms.  
  
  
**[*Inside*]**   
  
Draco sighed tiredly as he stripped his clothes off and put on one of the suits. It was plain black with three medium sized buttons and a rectangular formed pocket on the chest.   
  
'This one doesn't look too bad. Actually, I think it suits me pretty good. But I do feel kind of old in it.'   
  
He walked out of the fitting room and showed Argus how the suit looked on him. Guz stood up from his chair and looked at Draco closely with a bright grin.  
  
  
  
"Ah, this is made in Italy by my friend named Zino. This is an excellent suit, it's got superfine 120's and it fits you lovely. It's vent-less too, just like the other one you looked at. Don't you think it's just perfect?" He said with almost tears in his eyes.   
  
"Er...yeah, great, just great, great, great, great, great." Draco said dully and went inside the little cabin again.   
  
The next time he came out he was wearing a light grey suit with three big pockets and thousands of wheat colored buttons on it.   
  
"Oh, that is a classic. 100% linen made by Haspel, who has a shop just down the street by the way. It's very cool for summers; you don't sweat in it that's for sure. I think it fits you nicely." Argus said happily.  
  
"Of course you like it. I look like a walking stone with eczema." Draco muttered as he went to change again.   
  
  
  
Draco came out a couple of seconds later with a tight white and light blue suit clutching to his body. It had two buttons just in the end of the blazer and a bright red heart printed on the chest. He couldn't even walk because the pants were sitting way to tight.   
  
"Fantastic. It's both sexy and traditional. The suit you're wearing right now is completely made out of cotton, which makes it perfect for summers. Absolutely fabulous." Mr. Bubblesour said, amazed.  
  
However, Draco wasn't nearly as amazed as Argus. He was glaring at the kind man in front of him with so much hatred that he looked as thought he was trying to kill the man just by looking at him. Wonder where he got that from. [AN: notice the sarcasm.]  
  
"Sexy? You think this is sexy?" Draco finally hissed angrily.   
  
Argus Bubblesour just nodded calmly at the furious teenager in front of him.  
  
"Yeah I bet they will think it's really sexy when I walk like I'm going to piss in my pants any time. Sexy, very sexy, how come I didn't think about that?" Draco said, now very upset.   
  
When the tiny man raised a bushy eyebrow at him in respond Draco gave a little 'manly' yell in frustration before he stormed into the fitting room.  
  
  
  
Argus heard someone bang a door quite hard and when he looked up to see what/who it was he saw Draco standing there. His face had gone completely red and he was wearing what was supposed to be a suit but it looked more like a costume. It was bright yellow and....shaggy. And it was so big that you almost couldn't see Draco's face behind all that fur, it was just like a red lump surrounded by lots and lots of bright yellow colored fur that dazzled your eyes. The pants were so short that it looked as if he was wearing a pair of pale yellow tights. It honestly looked as thought someone had puked on his 'pants'.  
  
  
Mr. Bubblesour really didn't know what to say without breaking down laughing.  
  
  
"Ahem...nice." Was all he could say, well, he didn't exactly say it; it was more like a little peep.   
  
Draco's face became even redder, if that was possible when he heard Argus words. He began to take deep breaths until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY FRIED CHICKEN FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!!"  
  
And with that he stormed back into the little cabin. As fast as he was gone Argus broke down in laughs, loud laughs.  
  
After about 10 minutes Argus went inside the fitting room to see if Draco had exploded or something.  
  
Luckily he hadn't.  
  
He was sitting on the floor with his arm closed over his chest and a very sour look on his normally handsome face.  
  
"Are you angry?" Argus asked with a small smile.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I have found a really nice suit for you. Come on, take a look." Argus said as he opened the door  
  
"Okay." Draco replied as he stood up  
  
"That's my man." Mr. Bubblesour said as they both walked out of the little room.  
  
Guz walked over to one of the many closets and took out a jade green suit and then gave it to Draco.  
  
"Look at this fine piece of cloth. It's made by Ralph Lauren, one of the best he's ever done I think. As you can see, it is subtle, solid and very handsome. Since it's a Palm Beach, it's very expensive but you will get a good price. Try it." Argus said happily.  
  
Draco really thought that it looked very nice so he tried it on and it suited him extremely well.  
  
'Whoever I am going with will like this suit, I can feel it.'  
  
"I'll take it." He said with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Great!" Mr. Bubblesour said happily as he went behind the counter with the suit.  
  
"That will be 450 galleons, please."  
  
  
  
Draco gulped but gave the man his money anyway.  
  
"You can send the suit to the Malfoy's Manor." Draco said over his shoulder as he walked out of the store.  
  
_My date better be one HECK of a woman!_    
  
**[*Hermione Granger P.o.V*]**  
  
Narcissa and Hermione walked out of Gringotts and continued down the street. They had just gotten some money so that Narcissa could buy herself a new dress too.  
  
Neither of the two ladies said anything but Hermione could feel that there was something on Narcissa's mind.  
  
"Hermione. There is something I need to tell you." The silverish woman finally blurted out.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly at her but nodded understanding anyway.  
  
"You know that big Christmas dinner we're going too? Well, it's kind of a ball too…for Death Eater families. Please say that you will come anyway? Because I have told everyone that you're coming from a famous Spanish Death Eater family and that you're only visiting us for a few days. So now there are a lot of people who wants to meet you. We can't disappoint all of those people, now can we?" Narcissa said worriedly and looked at Hermione with her marvelous grey eyes.  
  
The brunette really didn't know what to say, she was completely stunned.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it even tho there are some dangerous consequences. But you owe me BIG TIME." She finally said after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
"YES! Thank you! You're an angel send from above." Narcissa exclaimed gratefully and hugged the brunette in the middle of the street.  
  
"Come on now, you just have to see this store. I've been shopping there for years. They have got the best gown in Diagon Alley. Not so many people know that it even exist, that's why you'll always got a unique dress if you buy it there."  
  
And with those words Narcissa dragged Hermione further down the alley until they finally stopped at a little lilac colored sign that had the words Missing Rose written in elegant curly letters across it.  
  
When the two women entered a soft cling could be heard.  
  
The store was absolutely huge and there were gowns everywhere.  
  
The walls were painted in a soft red color and there were four other doors too, all in different colors. One was painted in a lavender color with the words Accessories written across it in purple big letters. Another one was pale blue with Shoes printed on it in midnight blue. The third and the fourth were both painted very pale green with the words Special Occasions written in a forest green color.  
  
There was only five other people inside the store and it looked as if two of them were employed.  
  
Suddenly a woman appeared in front of Narcissa and Hermione with a bright smile on her pretty face. She was about 20 maybe and was very tall and slim. Her hair was dirty blond with dark blue tips, matching her navy blue eyes, which was surrounded by tons of short eyelashes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a turquoise t-shirt with the text Rose Native written in big curly light blue letters.  
  
"Narcissa!" The woman yelled as she hugged Narcissa tightly.  
  
They broke apart a few seconds later and the mysterious woman's eyes immediately swifted to Hermione.  
  
"Is this Anarania and Deratia's daughter?" She asked Narcissa in awe.  
  
_Oh my goodness, there really is a Death Eater family named Whicker?_  
  
Narcissa nodded slowly and gave Hermione a look that said 'Play along'.  
  
"You are Onessa? You look exactly like your mother, a natural beauty." The woman said with a kind smile.  
  
"Um yes, that's my name. And you are?" Hermione asked a little uncomfortable  
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry. I'm Native Ophet, my mother owns this store. Enough talking. Can I help you two lovely ladies?" Native asked cheerfully  
  
"Yes actually, you can. We need new gowns for the Christmas dinner. Are you and your family coming by the way?" Narcissa said  
  
"Yes, we are coming, if my sister can decide what dress to wear anytime soon. Anyways, let's start looking for those gowns." Native said and walked over to a rack of gowns with Hermione and Narcissa close behind.  
  
**[*A Few Minutes Later*]**  
  
Hermione was standing in the middle of the huge store with a big mountain of gowns while Narcissa and Native were both running around, searching for EVEN MORE gowns.  
  
"Um. I think this is enough." Hermione peeped from underneath all that clothes.  
  
"You, you are quite right. Why would like to start try on the gowns?" Native asked  
  
Narcissa looked Hermione in the eye and raised an eyebrow as if she was asking if it was okay if she begun. Hermione just nodded and informed Native that Narcissa would begin.  
  
"Okay then. Try this on." Native said as she gave her a lilac colored 2- piece dress.  
  
Narcissa muttered something and waved her wand so that she was now wearing the dress. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled slightly.  
  
"Is it satin?" She asked Native  
  
"Yes actually, it has a satin back taffeta. Isn't it beautiful?" Native answered  
  
The dress was strapless with a sophisticated side draping and the skirt was smile with a mini fishtail.  
  
"It looks really nice on you Mrs. Malfoy but don't you think it's a little too…tight?" Hermione asked carefully  
  
Narcissa frowned at Hermione but looked in the mirror again and smiled gratefully.  
  
"You are absolutely right. I can't wear this." She said  
  
"Okay. There are two other gowns that I think would fit you nicely." Native said and waved her wand again at Narcissa.  
  
The silverish haired woman was now wearing a simple yet elegant gown in matte satin. It was a strapless fit and flair style. The color of the dress was black and there was a pair of matching gloves that reached to her elbows.  
  
"It's very comfortable." Narcissa said as she looked herself in the mirror again.  
  
"This is a perfect black dress for all different occasions. And it really compliments your figure." Native said as a matter of factly  
  
"You look lovely Narcissa." Hermione said with a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you Onessa. I do like this a lot but I think I would like to try the last one first before I decide." Narcissa said after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
"That's alright. This is the last one then."  
  
And with that said Native gave her wand a small swish and suddenly Narcissa was wearing a whole new dress.  
  
This time there was an antique silver colored classic satin back taffeta dress with dropped waist, rouching and flattering portrait collar. It had Bias cut and was slim. The skirt had a graceful mini fishtail train.  
  
Narcissa looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Wow. That dress definitely was made for you to wear it. If you don't wear that, I won't come to the dinner." Hermione said playfully with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Fine, Missy. Your wish is my law. I'll take it Native." Narcissa answered, smiling right back at her.  
  
"Great choice there Narcissa." Native said as she walked over to the counter.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No thanks. Well, we do need a dress for Onessa here and shoes and maybe some nice accosories." Narcissa said  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to close the store in 10 minutes. It's my little sister's birthday today so I've got to get home as soon as possible." Native said with an apologizing smile.  
  
"That's quite alright. Do you know any other store with gown and such things?" Narcissa asked  
  
"Hmm..well, there's always Morina Petrell's store, but you'll have to stand out with Nienna and her friends then; they're working there this week. But they do have the best gowns after us." Native said and rolled her eyes when she mentioned Nienna and her friends.  
  
"Well, we have to get all those things so..we'll just have to go to Morina's store." Narcissa said with a painful expression on her face.  
  
'NO! Not Nienna! I know that hate is a very strong word but I can honestly say that I do hate her.'.  
  
"Bye!" Native yelled as Narcissa dragged Hermione once again down the street.  
**  
[*Outside Morina Petrell's Store*]  
  
"No!** I don't want to go in!" Hermione wined as Narcissa tried to push her inside the door.  
  
"You're coming whether you like it or not." Narcissa said stubbornly  
  
In the middle of the two ladies fight the door suddenly opened and a black haired girl's face appeared through the doorway.  
  
"Hi." She squeezed cheerfully  
  
Nienna.  
  
"Hello there Nienna. How are you?" Narcissa asked in a false nice tone.  
  
"I'm like in the best mood ever. Come on in!"  
  
Hermione glared at both her and Narcissa but walked inside the door anyway.  
  
When she entered the store she thought she was going to throw up.  
  
The walls were bright pink with the word Babe painted in lime green all over the walls. And the roof was very low so Hermione got the feeling of being trapped.  
  
There were four other people in the store, which were all standing behind Nienna.  
  
One was a middle long girl with straight onyx black hair reaching to her chin and what looked like midnight blue colored eyes. She was wearing a knee length navy blue bandana skirt and a denim halter top. The girl remembered slightly of the woman in the other store, Native.  
  
The second girl on the right side of Nienna was wearing a crimson colored embroidered cotton sundress and was pretty short and a little chubby. Her hair was a blood red color and her eyes were cornflower blue. She looked kind of shy but very nice.  
  
And then there was two girls that looked exactly alike, almost. You could see that they were at least relatives.  
  
One of the two had orange curly hair that reached to her shoulders, she had pale green eyes and was tall and skinny. She was wearing an orange tank dress, just like her sister.  
  
The other one was short and pretty thin. Her eyes were lime green and her hair was red and curly. She was wearing similar dress as her sister, except that it was red. Both of them was wearing the same thing as Nienna and Hermione thought that they remembered her a lot of Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"So, can we like help you or something?" Nienna asked rather rudely  
  
"Um yes, we need a new dress to Onessa here." Narcissa said as she glared at most of the girls clothes.  
  
"Oh, that's like so great! Come on Sapphire, we can help you choose a dress." Nienna exclaimed, excited.  
  
'Oh Lord, I can't even look at those..girls and now I have to TALK to them!?'  
  
"Ehh..what am I suppose to do then? Clean up the store or something?" Narcissa asked almost a little angrily.  
  
"You can like look out for like some shoes and like accessories with Diamond and Emerald!" Nienna yelled over her shoulder as she practically dragged Hermione off towards a rack off gowns with the two curly haired girls close behind.  
  
The black and red haired girls just shook their heads as they watched their friend's actions.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm Steema Ophet. I have to go now because it's my birthday and my family wants to celebrate me but it was nice meeting you Mrs. Malfoy." The black haired girl said with a smile.  
  
"That's okay. Happy birthday by the way." Narcissa said and smiled back.  
  
"Thank you. Bye!" Steema said as she walked out of the door.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jaena Vesp. I guess you'll have to stand out with me if you want to get those shoes and such." The readhead said playfully  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Good, now lets's get started." Jaena said  
  
"Lead the way." Narcissa said as they walked away.  
  
**[*Hermione with Nienna etc.*]**  
  
"Try this! It's like great!" Nienna said as she threw in one more dress into the dressing room.  
  
Hermione had tried all kinds of gown by now; green, red, blue, black, pink, striped, checked, silk, cotton, everything! You name it, she's tried it.  
  
She catched the dress that came flying inside the little room and looked at it.  
  
It was a one piece light blue sleek, matte satin dress with high neck in front and corset-like lade up back. The skirt was slim and had mini fish train in back.  
  
The brunette stripped off her clothes and put the dress on.  
_  
This dress looks really classy. It doesn't show anything but you can still see my figure. Draco will love it, I hope. NO! I do not want to go to the dinner with Draco, I'm just doing because I want Narcissa's forgiveness…right? Yes, it doesn't matter to me one bit that I'm going with Draco. But it's not like it hurts. He's just a bonus. Bonus, yes, a bonus, a very handsome bonus that it. Ahh..I am suppose to consentrate on the DRESS!!_   
  
"I'll take it!" Hermione yelled after she had but her regular clothes on again.  
  
"Like goodie!" Nienna exclaimed and ran to the counter, where Narcissa and Jaena were waiting.  
  
Hermione walked over to Narcissa and smiled at her.  
  
"Did you find anything?" She asked  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Do you want to see them?" Narcissa asked  
  
"NO! Lets just get out of here while we still have the chance." Hermione stated  
  
"HELLO!? Aren't you like going to pay??" Nienna yelled from behind the counter, it really wasn't necessary since they were just standing a meter away from her.  
  
"Mmm..yes, of course." Narcissa said and began to rummage in her purse.  
  
"That's 650 galleons." Nienna said proudly  
  
Narcissa gave the blackhaired girl her money, even tho she thought it was very expensive.  
  
She and Hermione were just about to step outside the store when they heard a very shrill voice yelling.  
  
"WAIT!! ONESSA!!"  
  
Hermione groaned and turned around.  
  
"What??" She hissed  
  
"How's MY Draco doing?" Nienna asked  
  
_Yours__? YOURS? Bugger off, he's MINE!!  
  
Of course Hermione couldn't say that out loud.   
  
"FINE!! HE'S JUST FINE!!"  
  
And with that she stormed out of the store.  
  
All the girls looked at Narcissa wondering, she just shrugged and walked off too with a small 'bye'.  
  
I think I better have that talk with Hermione. She thought as she walked down the street, looking for Hermione.  
  
**[~*~]**  
  
Okay so, that was chapter 17. Liked it? Hope so.  
  
Thanks to all you people out there who reviewed, it really helped me alot.  
  
Please review!!  
  
Thanks For Reading...  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
Heaps of Love,  
  
-LiNe  
  
[~*~]_


	18. Now What?

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but well, life hasn't been that easy on me and I've had a lot of problems. But I'm back now. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you really helped me a lot. 

-**_Chapter 18_- **

**[*The Next Morning, Draco Malfoy's P.o.V*] **

Draco slowly opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He drew his tired eyes to the alarm clock standing on the bedside table right next to him. The blond haired hunk nearly fell off his king sized bed in shock. 

_How the heck can it be __1 o'clock__ already? _

He immediately jumped out of his bed and just threw his cover carelessly on the bed. 

Then he quickly threw on a pair of plain black shorts with a steel grey t-shirt to match. 

When he ran down the stairs he got his second big shock of the day; Hermione was standing in just her dark blue bathrobe in the kitchen with her hair tied up in a tight knot in the back of her head. But the most shocking part was that she was cooking something on the stove. 

Draco screamed in both shock and horror when she turned around and faced him; She had some green gunk on her face and one slice of cucumber on each of her eyes. 

"AAAHHH!! Hermione! LAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR!! I THINK SOMEONE HAS CURSED YOU WITH A VERY DANGEROUS SPELL! YOU'VE GOT GREEN SMEAR ALL OVER YOUR FACE!!" Draco screamed loudly as he ran down the stairs hysterically. 

When he reached Hermione he took out his wand and was just about to swing it when she took his hands into hers. The sweet laugh that came out of her mouth clung softly into Draco's keen ears. 

"You crazy bum. It's just a face pack, no one has put a curse on me." Hermione said softly and smiled. 

"Face pack? Why would you want one of those? You don't need any cream to make you look pretty. I think you're just perfect as you are." Draco said confused with a frown on his face. 

"Awww…you're so freakin' cute." Hermione said with a big smile. 

Draco's third big shock came when Hermione stood up on her toes and softly laid a kiss on his cheek. After that she quickly turned around and continued with whatever she was cooking. 

But if Draco had been a little more attentive and had looked more closely at his brown eyed girl he would have seen that her face was now not only green, there was now a crimson red color beneath all that gunk. 

**[*Hermione Granger's P.o.V*] **

_Oh no, why did I just do that? I've got to stop listening to my heart._ Hermione thought as she turned another pancake. 

"What are you doing there, Birdie?" Draco said without thinking as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table. 

Hermione almost dropped the frying pan when she heard what he called her. 

_Oh my goodness, he must have been looking at my butt. That's always nice to know…I think._

You see, on the back of her bathrobe, just underneath her butt was a print with the text _Birdie _written in fire red letters. 

"Um, I'm just frying some pancakes. Are you hungry? Because it's ready." Hermione said. 

She took the plate full with golden brown pancakes and put it down on the table, just in front of Draco. Then she opened the fridge and grabbed a package of milk and the glass can with cranberry jam in it. After that she opened the cupboard right beside her and took out a bowl full with fresh strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. She also grabbed a bowl with sugar. 

All of these things Hermione then put down on the table next to the pancakes. 

Draco begun to set the table as Hermione finally sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Where are mum and dad, by the way?" Draco asked and sat down on the chair again. 

"They left before you woke up. Mrs. Malfoy said that they were going to some kind of castle, that I really can't remember the name of, and prepare for the Christmas dinner." Hermione said, and begun to load her plate with pancakes. 

"Oh." Draco said 

Just when he was about to stuff the pancake into his mouth, Hermione quickly stood up and smacked him on the head, HARD. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW! " Hermione screamed and smacked him once again. 

Draco immediately spitted it out. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT??" Draco half screamed, confused. 

"Calm down, Draco. I'm offended. I've been working my ass off with this food and you just ignore all of the delicate different berries. Can't you at least take some sugar?" Hermione asked, obviously very indignant.

Draco looked at her both confused and strangely while he slowly strewed out some sugar on a new pancake. When he was finished he looked at Hermione as if asking if it was okay for him to eat his food now that he had taken the stupid sugar. 

Hermione however didn't look pleased at all. 

"Can't you take a couple of berries too? Please? For me?" She asked with her famous puppy dog face. 

Draco stared blankly at her until her gave out a defeated sigh. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take some of those freakin' berries." He said and did as he promised. 

Surprisingly, he really liked it. 

"T'is 'ell dod." Draco said with his mouth full. 

"You see? Hermione Granger is always right. Well, I better start get ready for the Christmas dinner." Hermione said as she walked up the stairs. 

Draco suddenly stopped eating and watched as Hermione walked away. 

"Wait! You're going to the dinner? With who?" He called after her. 

He heard Hermione laugh sweetly from upstairs before her body became visible. 

"Yeah sure, pretend like you don't know. I don't have time for your silly little games 'cause I've got to make myself pretty." She said with one last laugh before she disappeared again. 

Draco just continued to stare at the stairs with confusion written all over his face. 

"By the way Draco, You should get ready soon too. I wouldn't want to be seen with a shabby looking ferret as my escort, now would I?" Hermione shouted from upstairs. 

The blond haired boy now choked his food but managed to swallow it heavily. 

_Me? Hermione's escort? WHAT? When did this happen? And how come I'm not informed? _Draco thought with his gray eyes wide in confusion. 

He tried to breathe normally but his breaths started to get more and more hysterically. Soon the boy was shaking in need of oxygen.

_'Who can be cruel enough to tell Hermione that I'm her date without telling me? It may have been Snape or……….' _Draco thought until suddenly he came up with who the evil creature may be. 

"MOM!!" He yelled furiously but soon remembered that she was away with his father somewhere. 

**[*Hermione's P.o.V*] **

Hermione walked out of the shower with one towel wrapped around herself and her hair wrapped into another one. She stopped at the bed and picked up her new bought dress. 

Carefully she put it on with her hair still wrapped into the towel. Since she was still kind of wet, it was really hard to get the dress on. But the girl almost couldn't breath when the piece of cloth finally was on since it clung so tightly onto her body. She decided that it would be looser later on, when her body had completely dried. 

Hermione walked over to the large golden-framed full length mirror, which was placed on the wall a few meter away. There she looked at the wall clock hanging above and noticed that it was four o'clock already. 

_Wow. That means that I must have showered for over one hour. And Narcissa promised that she would help me with my hair and make-up…I can't remember if she was suppose to come home five or __six o'clock__. I'll just have to wait and see. _

As she thought this she took out her now almost dry hair out of the towel. Just when Hermione was about to take up the brush she heard a door slam quite hard. 

**[*Draco Malfoy's P.o.V, 15 minutes earlier.*] **

Yep, here he was; Draco Malfoy, sitting on the couch infront of the fireplace, looking as bored as a human being could ever be. 

He was reading _How To Talk To Women Without Ending Up Sleeping On The Hard Couch_; 

_The woman's mind is very complicated and is definitely not to play with. _

_One of the many rules when it comes to women is: _

_However she looks, it's always " absolutely fabulous". And to avoid her starting World War 3, always agree with whatever she's saying. _

_These are the two main rules, follow them and you will be a happy bunny[AN: Or a happy ferret in Draco's case]. _

_There is **NO** exceptions! _

Before he could read any further he heard a small pop. He looked up to see if it was his parents and sure enough, there was standing a man and a woman infront of the fireplace, dusting off their robes. 

"MOM! I think we need to talk." Draco hissed with a death glare on his face. 

Narcissa tried to look as natural as possible and just laughed nervously. 

"Heh..eh..yes, that would be fine." She said and followed her son upstairs. 

Draco opened the door to his parent's room and let his mother in before he slammed it shut again quite hard. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? ME? HERMIONE'S DATE!?" 

Narcissa looked at her son in an apologizing manner with her gray eyes begging after forgivness. 

"I'm sorry Scootchie, but I knew you wouldn't have the guts to ask her by yourself so..I did it for you. And besides, I'm sure you'll both have a lovely time." She said and gave him a sad smile. 

Draco looked up at her and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

_Why am I angry with her? Isn't this what I've been waiting  for…or more like begging ever since Hermione became my Owl Pal? Searching for an excuse to hang out with her, talk to her. I should thank my mother for asking Hermione to go to the Christmas dinner with me. _

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to overreact. I guess I was just shocked. But how am I suppose to be ready for the dinner in 2 hours? I won't make it." Draco explained with a frustrated sigh. 

Narcissa sat down on the bed next to him and put her arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. 

"Don't worry Scootchie, I've already asked your father to help you to get ready. And I promised to help Hermione so I better go now." She said before she placed a kiss on his forehead and left him with his thoughts.  

**[*1½ Hour Later*] **

Draco was waiting nervously downstairs together with his father. 

They were waiting for Hermione and Narcissa to come downstairs and join them so that they could get going to the Christmas dinner. 

Draco took one last glance in the mirror and looked at himself closely; His blond hair was falling naturally infront of his gray eyes, which gave him a kind of relaxed but stylish look. He was of course wearing his new jade green colored suit and a pair of plain black shoes. 

The blond haired hunk looked over to his father and saw him walking around the room and frantically glancing down at his watch. 

Lucius was wearing a classic looking suit that matched his normally cold blue eyes. There was something different with the cold hearted man, he seemed almost...happy. Which was extremely rare coming from Lucius Malfoy. 

Just when Draco was about to die of nervosity he suddenly saw his mother walking down the stairs. She was wearing a antique silver colored dress with her silver-blond hair tied up in an elegant knot on the top of her head. Since Draco wasn't really an expert on make up, he couldn't name the products she had on her face. But he thought that it was  mascara on her eyelashes, she may have been wearing lip gloss too, he couldn't really tell. He did know though that it was silverish colored eye shadow on his mother's eyelids. 

When Narcissa finally was downstairs she gave her husband a gigantic smile. 

Draco suddenly felt someone knock him on the shoulder. He turned around and was very surprised to see Hermione standing there, looking as beautiful as possible. The blond haired guy's jaw almost touched the floor when he saw her dress. It looked absolutely perfect on her. The dress didn't show too much, just enough to make her look like the natural beauty she truly was. 

Of course he noticed that she had make up on too, but just a tiny amount of mascara and a little bit of pink lip gloss. Her hair was just like Narcissa's, but tied up in a loose knot with a few strays of curly hair framing her face.   

"You..you l-look...beautiful." Draco said with a little bit of shock still left in his voice. 

_I'm just glad that I found my voice again. Could have been really embarrassing. I didn't know Hermione looked this good, well, I've always known that she's pretty but not THIS pretty. I cannot believe that I was actually doubting on going with her as my date. _

Hermione blushed crimson but gave him a brilliant smile, which he of course returned. 

"Well kids, we better get going. The dinner starts in 15 minutes." Narcissa said and took her husband's hand. 

**[*10 minutes Later, Hermione Granger's P.o.V*]  **

Draco and Hermione dusted off their clothes and saw Narcissa and Lucius doing the same. They had just flooed into the house that the Christmas dinner was held in. Hermione looked around the unfamiliar livingroom and saw amazing art hanging on the maroon clored walls and lots of antique furniture. It looked just like an old castle with it's high ceiling and huge elegant stairs. 

A sudden loud squeak interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She looked up and saw Nienna running towards a terrified Draco, which made her laugh slightly but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous and angry. 

_Why am I angry at Draco? He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. But why Nienna? Even Pansy is better than her, heck, she's ten times better than her. I just wish I could show Nienna a lesson..a real painful lesson. But I can't do that...or can I? Why shouldn't I be able to show her not to mess with me? I'm the smartest witch in Hogwarts! It couldn't hurt to just earn a little respect..now could it? Well then, I guess it's settled. Watch out Nienna Petrell, I'm going to make you wish that you never came to this dinner. Or ever laid eyes on my Draco. _

-End of chapter 18- 


	19. Father, I wanna be a Ballerina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter World or the characters; it all belongs to the great J. K Rowling! But if you do read something that you don't recognize, I'm probably guilty. 

**Summary:** Hogwarts gets owl pals and they all gets nicknames. A whole week with your enemy? How lovely. Watch as feelings changes, trouble shows up and some of the most embarrassing moments you can ever imagine! 

**Rating:** PG for language may go up. 

**Type:** Romance/Humor

**A/N: Hey all my awesome readers out there! I am so very sorry for not updating but there's things happening that I just don't know how to sort out. Sorry but I bet ya'll know what I'm talking about. And damn those writers' blocks! **

**Thanks to: **

****

**scholz03**** : Why thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**LittleMissFairyStarLights**** : Thanx! I'm glad that you liked it. Enjoy this new chapter then! **

**Life, Love Sanity**** : Lol. Thank you! It makes me really happy to know that you like my chapters. **

**kura52**** : haha lol^-^ Yeah, I know what you mean. Enjoy reading chapter 19! **

**Ace7**** : Lol. Cute? That's nice. Hope you will like this chapter and thank you for your review! **

**cara7773069 :**** Haha! Thanx! So those words are kinda like a curse or something? Gotta remember that. What does it mean by the way? Well anyways, enjoy chapter 19 and thanx for your sweet review! **

**some12 :**** lol. Thanks for your review! Please enjoy the new chapter! And sorry for the loooooooooong wait. **

**krissyfz**** : Nope, Lucius doesn't know who Hermione really is. But he's suspicious. Very suspicious. Hermione?? No! she's not going to beat up Nienna, just mess with her head a little. But more about that later. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter. **

**Magsambis**** : haha..thanks! That's really made me feel better. Hope you'll like chapter 19! **

**Hyme-of-the-Faith**** : Thank you so much! Those were really sweet words. Well I hope this chapter will be to your delight and thanks again! **

**Ice Princess**** : Yeah she is! Thank you for your review and please enjoy this chapter as much as you can! **

**Draco-FutureBF**** : lol! Thanx! Yeah I know Hermione rocks. Sorry for the long wait but the new chapter is here! Enjoy! **

**girldevil****: You think my fic is interesting? Why thank you! Thanks for your review! **

**oooo**** : Aww thanx! Enjoy this chapter! **

**storyteller3**** : thanks for your review! And I'm a member on HL now. Great site. **

**Marina**** :**** Wow thanks! That's probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me. Well I hope you'll like chapter 19 and thank you for your review! **

**amaryllis**** : YAY! I've updated again! So so so so sorry for the extremely long wait but I haven't been able to write for a long while. So thank you for the review and please enjoy my new chapter! **

**dracozbabe**** :**** haha! Yeah! I love Draco too..he's so awesome! That sarcasm could make any girl..freeze. Thanx for the review and I hope you'll like chapter 19!**

**Magical Soul : Aw thank you! You're too kind. Thank you for the review and enjoy this new chapter! **

**uNoeWho**** : I'm so unbelievable sorry for the long wait! I'm such an ass, I know, but sorry anyways! I really hope you will like chapter 19! **

**watermelon**** : Well you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for your review and enjoy the new chapter! **

**pao1**** : Yeah, I know. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to write again but here I am again, updating. Sorry for the wait but I hope that you and everybody else forgives me. Thank you so much for your review and keep reading cause I promise that it will get better! **

**Mary :**** Thank you! I hope you will like chapter 19 cause it's here now..finally! Thanks for your review! **

**Tickled Purple Monkey**** : Sorry! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But chapter 19 is here now so enjoy it as much as you can! **

**YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

****

**Enjoy!**

  
  
**                                                        *Talk About BLIND Date***

**[*In Previous Chapter*]**

Draco and Hermione dusted off their clothes and saw Narcissa and Lucius doing the same. They had just flooed into the house that the Christmas dinner was held in. Hermione looked around the unfamiliar living room and saw amazing art hanging on the maroon colored walls and lots of antique furniture. It looked just like an old castle with it's high ceiling and huge elegant stairs. 

A sudden loud squeak interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She looked up and saw Nienna running towards a terrified Draco, which made her laugh slightly but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous and angry. 

_Why am I angry at Draco? He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. But why Nienna? Even Pansy is better than her, heck, she's ten times better than her. I just wish I could show Nienna a lesson..a real painful lesson. But I can't do that...or can I? Why shouldn't I be able to show her not to mess with me? I'm the smartest witch in Hogwarts! It couldn't hurt to just earn a little respect..now could it? Well then, I guess it's settled then.  Watch out Nienna Petrell, I'm going to make you wish that you never came to this dinner. Or ever laid eyes on my Draco. _

**[~*~] **

_-Chapter 19: Father, I wanna be a Ballerina -_

When Draco finally succeed in breaking away from Nienna's tight grip, Hermione was sending both Draco and Nienna death glares. 

"Nienna Sweetheart!" A shrill female voice called from the kitchen, which was just around the corner. 

A thin woman who looked almost exactly like Nienna appeared in the gigantic doorway. The only difference was her eyes, they were even creepier than her daughter's; they were big and round in the color of mustard yellow. 

She gave Hermione these weird vibes, as if she was planning something for her, something not too good. And it didn't exactly help that she was mother to Hermione's now worst enemy. 

"What do you want?" Nienna asked rudely. 

Her mother though didn't look angry or hurt at all, she just smiled and replied in a disgusting sweet voice, 

"I am just wondering why you have switched places between you and Hermione? I thought we had agreed on the places. Weren't you supposed to sit beside Chay?" 

Hermione's eyes were now burning with fury and her eyes were narrowed at Nienna. 

Nienna just threw her black hair over her bare shoulders so that it just _happened_ to hit Draco right in the face. Draco's face now looked highly disgusted and Hermione saw him take out a stray of hair out of his mouth. 

_How graceful. _Hermione thought with a small satisfied smirk forming on her lips. 

"I just thought that like it would be good for like our _dear _Hermione to get to like know the rest of the kids around here in like the neighborhood. I mean, she like already knows Draco. And like I'm sure they'd like appreciate a bit of distance from like each other for like a while." Nienna said and gave Hermione the most disgusting fake smile she'd ever seen. 

_That lousy little rat! She did NOT do that because I and Draco need some time apart! She just wants Draco all for herself, well, she can just forget that! Maybe I should get Draco to understand first what a bimbo she really is. And after that I'll deal with Nienna. God, it sounds as if I'm going to beat her up. I wasn't thinking of doing that, I'm just going to play a little with her head. This will be fun. _

"Nienna, how kind of you. You really are too friendly." The thin woman said to her daughter with a proud smile. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes and glared at Nienna a little more. 

"Narcissa!" Nienna's mother suddenly exclaimed as if it was ten years since met. 

Narcissa smiled slightly and reluctantly gave returned the woman's hug. 

"Hi Mortina! How are you these days?" She asked in a quite dull tone. 

Hermione didn't bother to listen to their conversation any further. Instead her eyes searched around the room for her blond haired friend. She found him standing together with Tardos, talking so she decided to join them. 

When she reached the two boys she heard her name being mentioned. Curiosity took over Hermione and _forced_ her to listen to what they were saying. 

"I don't know what to do?" She heard Draco saying. 

"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare? It's bound to happen something between you two then." Tardos said. 

Draco looked as if he was wondering before he gave him blond friend a small smile. 

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all." 

Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she needed to know what they were talking about so she walked closer to them. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" 

The two boys suddenly looked up at her surprised and Draco's eyes became wide in fear. 

_Strange.__ What were they talking about? And why did Draco say my name? Did I really hear right about the whole Truth or Dare thing? Wizards aren't supposed to know about Muggle things. Maybe they're starting to figure me out..? I'll just have to keep my eyes open. _

"Uhh..we were just talking about..you. Yeah, Draco said that you're kind of shy and you really don't know any of us so I thought that maybe we should play Truth or Dare before dinner. What do say?" Tardos said nervously. 

Draco just nodded in agreement and looked at Hermione quizzically, as if wondering if she heard anything she shouldn't. 

_It couldn't hurt with just a little game of Truth or Dare. And besides, it's just going to be me, Draco and Tardos. It's completely safe.  _

"Okay…sure." Hermione said and shrugged. 

"Great! You guys just wait here and I'll be back before you know it." Tardos said and left the other two teenagers standing there, looking rather embarrassed. 

"So, I didn't know that you knew how to play Truth or Dare. I thought pureblooded wizards like you weren't supposed to know about muggle things." Hermione said the last part a little harsher than she meant. 

She still hadn't forgotten about the fact that Draco had been cruel enough to judge her by her blood for so many years. But she had learned now to see things from his point of view. And even though she still couldn't believe it, she had actually found a truly amazing person in that cold hearted wizard she knew from school. 

Draco looked both a bit hurt and surprised at Hermione's words but he quickly ignored the feeling. 

"What's that suppose to mean? Aren't we allowed to play it too, just like everybody else?" He asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice. 

Neither of the two teenagers could take the conversation any further because Tardos suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He told them to follow him, so they obeyed his order. 

A short while later they entered a small cozy room with four persons sitting on the marble floor. Hermione recognized them as Nienna, Neven, Weans and Tendan. She also saw that there was a bottle in the middle of the circle that they were all together forming. 

_Ooooh__ No! No way! I am not playing Truth or Dare with Nienna. I'd rather eat my own wand! I've got to get myself out of this. _

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked innocently. 

Both Draco and Tardos looked at her as if she was absolutely insane. 

"Um, we're going to play Truth or Dare. I asked you and Draco if you wanted to join us, remember?" Tardos said with one eyebrow raised. 

_Come on Hermione! Make up something NOW! It's really not that hard. _

"Oooh! You asked if I wanted to play Truth or Dare? I thought you said Choose a Pair." Hermione said and laughed nervously. 

Everybody in the room looked at Hermione strangely, especially Draco. 

"Come on guys! You know the game when everybody take off their shoes and then they have to figure out which pair is who's." Hermione said and looked at Draco pleadingly. 

**[*Draco Malfoy P.o.V*] **

_Why is she looking at me like that? And what in Merlin's name is she talking about? I have never ever in my whole damn life heard of a game called Choose a Pair. But I guess I'll have to help her out of this since she obviously can't do it by herself. _

"Uh yeah, now that I think about it, I think I've played it before one time with my..eh..cousin." He said and gave Hermione a look that clearly said _'You owe me for this…BIG TIME!'._

Nienna all of a sudden gasped and gave out a squeak. 

"Like oh my god! I just like suddenly remembered that I've played it too! Choose a Pair is like the hippest game in like the whole Wizard World!" She exclaimed in her annoying girly voice. 

Both Hermione and Draco snorted in amusement while the others just looked confused at them. 

**[*Hermione Granger P.o.V*] **

_Nienna really does anything to get Draco's attention. Harry and Ron would be laughing their asses off if they were here right now. HARRY AND RON! Oh my god, I have completely forgotten about their letters! I will read them as fast as I get home. _

Draco, Tardos and Hermione joined the others on the floor as Tendan spun the bottle; it landed on Weans. He shook his head, making the pitch black hair fly everywhere. 

"Noo..I don't wanna play. Come on Ten." He said with his espresso colored eyes looking pleadingly at Tendan. 

"Nuh-uh. You're sitting in the circle and agreed to play. So, what's your choice?" Tendan answered playfully. 

Weans choose "dare" reluctantly and watched curiously as his friend thought about what to chose. 

"I know! You have to tell your dad that you want to be a ballerina!" The blond haired girl said with her yellow eyes shining in amusement. 

Hermione had to join the laughter as Tendan announced this news. Weans however, wasn't half as happy; He looked really surprised. 

"WHAT? NOOOOOO WAY!" He yelled and stood up. 

His brown skin was slowly turning green at the thought. 

"Yes! You have to do it…in the middle of the dinner." Tendan exclaimed proudly with a satisfied smile on her face. 

_Poor guy…I feel so bad for him. But Weans as a ballerina? Now that's just plain comical. _

A shrill yell interrupted Hermione's thoughts. As she turned her brown eyes towards the bottle on the floor she saw that there was now a face in it. Or more like Morina Petrell's face. 

"The dinner is ready, dears." She said before she disappeared and the bottle went over to being just a plain green bottle. 

"Remember what I said." Tendan said to Weans as they all begun walking towards the dining hall. 

Nienna quickly grabbed Draco's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Of course she didn't see Draco try to get her away from him, you know what they say; Eyes see what they want to see. Hermione was walking behind them and was seriously extremely ready to kill her rival any minute by now. 

The revenge hungry girl decided to do something about the situation instead of just watching it pathetically. She quickened her steps and caught up with Draco and Nienna. 

"Oh my goddess! There's mustard all over your dress. It looks disgusting, you better go fix it." She said in mock surprise. 

Nienna gave out a shriek as she saw that there suddenly really was mustard on her silky pink dress and rushed out of sight. An evil grin spread on Hermione's face as she continued walking with Draco by her side. 

She could feel him watching her but as usually, she tried to not let it bother her. 

And as always, it didn't work very well.  

**[*Draco Malfoy P.o.V*] **

****

_Hermione is so up to something. I can feel it. _

Draco watched as a big grin formed on him female friend's face. She turned her head towards him and shook her head. 

"It's such a pity that she had to leave. Poor girl." She said in mock pity, trying to hold back the grin. 

Draco looked at her suspiciously with narrowed eyes. 

"Okay, what did you do this time?" He asked and continued to look at her suspiciously. 

Hermione gasped in mock surprise and gave him a look that said 'I wouldn't hurt a fly even if it forced itself into my mouth!'

"What do you mean? I feel sorry for the poor girl, can't even eat without spitting food everywhere." She said innocently. 

Soon the two of them arrived at the dining hall; it was the largest room both Draco and Hermione had ever seen. The big antique reddish-brown table had about fifteen matching chairs surrounding it. More of the fantastic art were hanging on the sienna colored walls.  There were lots of candles also; they gave the room a kind of laid back feeling. 

**[*Hermione Granger P.o.V*] **

"Your seat is right next to Chay. Right over there." Narcissa said and pointed to Chay, sitting at the end of the table on the left side. 

Hermione made her way towards him and sat down on the antique chair. She returned Chay's shy smile and gave him a slight wink. 

She looked further down the table and saw Draco, with Nienna clinging onto his arm. Hermione just wanted to bite the other girl's head off. But she decided against it since there were quite a crowd of adults around the table. 

Morina Petrell stood up all of a sudden and raised her glass of white wine. 

"I'd like to make a toast to my dear wonderful daughter for helping me to fix this little party. Thank you all for coming." She said and laughed. 

Everyone clinked their glasses and drank a sip of their drinks. Hermione met Draco's eyes for a short moment. He quickly looked away and turned his head towards Nienna again. 

Hermione didn't want to care about the pain she felt every time he ignored her. But she did care, a lot. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. It wasn't very like him to just pretend like she didn't even exist. On the other side, she had known him for like two weeks. Maybe she just thought that she knew him. 

But all of this didn't change her feelings for him. She still got that fluttering feeling every time she saw him. 

****

**[*Two hours later, Draco's P.o.V*] **

****

The dinner was finally over. It was the most boring thing Draco had ever gone through. Nienna had been all over him for the last couple of hours. 

_God, how thick can a girl get?! I feel sorry for her. The dinner was the most annoying thing I've ever been at. Nienna was giggling constantly for over two hours. And I couldn't even look at Hermione. She was so beautiful and I didn't want her to see me drooling all over her. _

But there had been one funny thing. The highlight of the dinner had been when Weans had told his dad that he wanted to be a ballerina. Let's just say that his father wasn't all that happy about his son's decision. 

_See? Weans could tell his dad a thing like that, while you can't even tell your father about your muggle friend. Now that's just pathetic. _

The small evil voice in his head didn't want to go away. 

_I can't tell him. Dumbledore said that I wasn't allowed to. And besides, I decide whether or not I want to tell anyone about my feelings for Hermione. No!! I mean my non existence feelings. Yes. _

Draco felt as if he was trying to convince himself that he really didn't have any romantic feelings towards Hermione. Even though he knew damn well that they were there. And that they were bugging the hell out of him. 

_God, who said that love is the greatest thing on Earth__? It certainly wasn't me._

Now there was just one thing left; the cursed dance. He'd have to see Hermione again. Not that he hated her or something but hey, give the guy a slack. Can you really expect a 16 year old teenage guy with raging hormones to just _ignore_ a beautiful girl? No, I don't think so. 

Yep that was chapter 19! Nothing really happened, I know. But it is kinda the beginning to something good. Very good. 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys make me grow incredible much! 

Now be nice little readers and please review! ^_^

The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. 

Thanx For Reading..

Until Next Time..

Lots of Love, 

-LiNe


End file.
